A Organization 13 Christmas story
by Anki-chan
Summary: It is no secret that most members of Org13 hates each other's guts, but is there a chance that Christmas can change that? 24 chapters,one for each day until Christmas, will tell the story of the first Christmas that the 13th order will celebrate together
1. 1st December A forgotten feeling

So I know I promised a Bleach calender for Christmas, but it was too much to do with school and exams comming up. So instead I will post the 24 chapter story I did of Kingdom hearts (Main Organization 13) that I did a little while back on Y!gallery. I will try my best to spell check the chapters a little, rewrite weird things I wrote while being affected by school work, and one chapter will be posted each day until Christmas ^.^

The stories will be focused mainly around Axel and Zexion, but most of the characters gets each their chapter (Exept from Larxene, Y!Gallery can be a bitch about girls)

Story: It is no secret that most members of Org13 hates each other's guts, but is there a chance that Christmas can change that? 24 chapters, one for each day until Christmas, will tell the story of the first Christmas that the 13th order will celebrate together. Snowball fights blown out of proportions, out of character nobodies and a lot of pairings XD

Warnings: Nothing much for this chapter, but I'll just start by stating the main pairings: AxelXZexion, XemnasXSaix, MarluxiaXVexen, RikuXSora. (More to come XD?)

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts, or any characters that does appear there! They are the creation of my God Tetsuya Nomura and also Disney.

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**1st December**_

_A Forgotten joy_

* * *

"Why do we have to get the groceries?" the blonde punk complains, as he looks up at the tired superior, who tries to relax with a book. Just the mere presence of the brain dead Demyx ruined his moment completely. "I have better things to do… and I want to watch TV!"

"We have no TV Demyx. Xigbar threw it out after you decided you wanted to watch teletubbies the entire day." Xemnas sighs, and hands the list with groceries to his next in charge. The blue haired man pulls the embarrassed musician out of the office, and meets Axel and Roxas in the hallway, the red head jumps cheerful up and down.

"Are we going now? I'm going to buy some new candy! And some new magazines, of course. Larxene took all my porn the last time." Axel cheers, as he imagines all the yaoi he could buy with the money he had spared up with helping Vexen and Zexion in the lab.

"You are the only one who likes to go out among the humans Axel." Saix complains, as he looks at the eager redhead. "I do think you are a little to human for the rest of us."

"I think that is a good thing." Demyx point out, and place his hand over his friend's shoulders, before he gives a big grin. "So, if you buy some… *ehem* magazines again… can I borrow them?"

Saix turns tired away from his younger partners, and tries his best to overlook them as they walked towards the portals. Roxas just looks confused at his older friends, he could remember that each time they went out, Axel would buy magazines and he would always close himself in on the bathroom afterwards or run over to Zexion's room with them.

"If you promise to not destroy them." Axel answers. Demyx lights up, and if he had had a tail, it would have been waving like crazy. He hadn't been allowed to watch Axel's porn before, and he really wanted to see how porn magazines were. Axel gives an evil grin, before he pulls Demyx closer. "You are still a virgin aren't you? Little innocent Demyx?"

Demyx blush immensely, before he quickly walks away from the laughing Axel, and the almost snickering Saix, who had tried to keep serious. He cared nothing for Axel's mocking, but he had to admit that Demyx's embarrassed face had looked priceless.

"You are just a pain in the ass Axel!" Demyx complains, before he walks into the portal, Roxas quickly runs after him, Axel and Saix following shortly.

As they all arrived at the other side, their clothes changed from the usual black uniforms to what could be referred to as normal clothes. Roxas in the clothes he had once used in twilight town, Axel in a hooded red sweater with black jeans. Demyx were dressed in black clothes, a thorn t shirt, and leather pants. Saix had normal blue jeans, that were thorn to look more modern, and he also had a black sweater with a hood.

"I really hope Vexen won't make it a habit to change our civil clothes each time we leave to shop." Saix looks at the new clothes he had. He had nothing against it thou, he liked it way better than the clothes he got forced to wear by the mystery driven Xemnas, matching clothes, make an image. That had been all he could think about when he formed the 13th order…

"I hope he does." Roxas laughs, as he looks at the others. He had said that he wanted to use the clothes he had, but it was fun to see what the others ended up with. Saix looked more harmless than Demyx now, it was funny. "Vexen is really enjoying designing our clothes isn't he?"

"I don't know about that, he makes Zexion and Marluxia work with it for the most of the time." Axel answers, as he made sure to once more give the impression that he knew every move Zexion made.

But as they came out of the dark alleys, and arrived in the busy Radiant Garden streets, they all goes silent, as they look at the snowflakes that fell in the darkness, only the lights from the giant trees in the towns square lighting up the snow covered street.

"What is happening?" Demyx looks over the people that ran up and down in the street. Most of them balanced a fair share of boxes over themselves. Had everyone gone crazy?

"I have no idea." Saix says, as he once more tries to suppress how amused he really was by looking at the mortals doing their chores. "It does seem like they have all gotten crazy since we were here last."

"I… have a feeling I have seen something like this before." Axel point out, as he looks around at all the lighted trees, and the snow that falls slowly in the darkness. He felt warm inside by watching all this, like a childhood memory he had forgotten.

"Me too!" both Demyx and Roxas cheer, as they feel the same nostalgia as the red head.

"I feel nothing of the sort." Saix snorts. He knew that most of them had left their human memories long ago, his problem were that he had never had any real memories, and he had a problem with following all the memories the others had. He was really more lost to the artificial human feelings that the others seemed to possess.

"Let us ask around a little!" Roxas cheer, and pull the young nobodies with him into the crowd, and they runs back and forth to ask people what they were doing, and the only thing they heard repeated, was that everyone had started preparing for Christmas.

"So, are you guys any wiser?" Saix asks a little sarcastic, but he really could not stop enjoying the eagerness of his fellow nobodies. They were all heartless, but with those guys it seemed like they were all normal humans.

"I have heard about Christmas before. I just know it!" Roxas complains, and start to scratch his head fanatically. He had to have known about this Christmas thing before as Sora, he just knew it!

"I start thinking about a giant red man with beard and presents!" Demyx cheer out exited. He looks at the thinking Axel, who were scanning trough his own memories, he had spent time with something called Christmas each year, he had that feeling. But, had he really liked it? "Hm, Santa Claus. Presents under the tree on Christmas eve, family dinners, school vacation, cakes, and things like that."

"Yeah, that is what I think about too!" Roxas cheers, as they walks towards the mall, Saix listens to their shared memories in interests, maybe they should ask the others about it when they returned? It seemed like an event that made people happy, and happiness could give powers to them again, if they wanted to discover their lost hearts. "You know anything about it Saix? You must be older than all of us…"

"I have never heard of it. I'm sorry." Saix answers truthfully, and pats Roxas on the head before the youngest one ran after Axel and Demyx, which was heading towards a shop that was called playboy, a game store? So cool! But thankfully Saix had his eyes and senses with him, and quickly pulls the youngster with him to the shops instead, the confused Roxas looking at the porn shop as they put it behind. "That is a place for the older ones, I know that Demyx is just some years older than you, but he is legal, in some time you are too, then you can join the depraved Axel to find porn too, but until then, I will not allow you to do anything like Axel."

"So… that shop is not a toy shop?" Roxas asks confused, as he looks at the toys in the window.

"Oh, it is toys alright." Saix answers, and pulls Roxas with him to the candy store. He had understood that to please Axel on the shopping, it was just to give him some free time to shop porn and play toys to use on poor Zexion, and Demyx used time on music, while Roxas got easy pleased with candy. "Here, buy some candy for the weekend."

Roxas lights up, as he got the money from his superior. Then he runs off to, and Saix feels relief to know he had once more protected the innocent boy's mind.

He should try to get the shopping done now and the others would come after when they had done the things they wanted themselves. And in the meantime, the emotionless man walked down the rows in the Christmas decorated shop, trying to find any reason in the cheerfulness around. Kids were dancing around while singing songs he had never heard before, and parents were buying all that their kids pointed at.

He just didn't understand it. It made no sense at all.

"Excuse me sir, but do you happen to have seen my son?"

Saix turns a little startled, and looks at the young mother. He had seen that woman before hadn't he? She was one of the people that had helped the key blade master, long black hair, and black clothes and brown eyes that almost seemed red.

"Your name is Tifa is it not?" Saix asks. Tifa nods confused, she had never seen that man before, yet he knew who she was? "I'm a friend of Sora, I happen to know many of you and your friends' trough him."

"Then, can you help me find my son? Denzel might have gotten lost when he was going to look for Marlene, she came back, but Denzel has been gone for hours." She answers, Saix tries to think of the best mean of getting the worried mother off his back. He had no desire to run around helping the friends of the 13th Order's born enemy. But for the moment they really didn't have any reason to fight against the key blade master at all.

"Where did you see him last?" Saix finally asks, and push the shopping cart together with the others again. It didn't seem the shop would close yet, and if she spread the word about him to Sora, he would probably hunt them down again.

Tifa gives a thankful smile to the scarred man, before she point towards the centre of the mall, where a bunch of presents laid under a giant decorated tree.

"We came here to see the tree, and after that he ran off to find Marlene." Tifa answers, and shows Saix a picture of the boy. "I know he can take care of himself, but it has been quite a while now and I'm getting worried."

"Your daughter, where is she?" Saix asks, as he tries to memorize the picture.

"She went home with her father." Tifa answers, and smile gently to the man. She had thought he looked a little scary at first, but he seemed really eager to help her.

"Do you have anything that belongs to him? I have a keen smelling sense." Saix says after a little, and Tifa quickly pulls a glove from her pocket, before she hand it to Saix, who smell a little at it, before he catch unto the smell in the distance. He hand the glove back to Tifa, before he start to walk towards the source of the smell. Tifa follows in hope.

"So, are you some kind of warrior? Since you know Sora?" Tifa asks after a little, Saix nods, as he tries to not lose the smell. "Did you aid him in his journey?"

"A little," Saix lies, as he remembers his role in the entire scenario. All he had had to do, was to prevent Sora from coming to close to kingdom hearts, but he had really done a lousy job of it.

"It is weird that he hasn't mentioned you then." Tifa think for herself, before she make a sudden stop, Saix points over to the kid right ahead of them, who were busy looking at something around the corner, and he did not notice his mother walk furious towards him. "Denzel! What have you been doing?"

The brown haired kid turns terrified, and he looks at his adoptive mother that walks right towards him, she looked like she would tear him apart when she got him.

"Tifa?" He whimper, and try to find any quick escape route, but there were nowhere for him to run. "I didn't run off! I just followed Sora. I saw him, but he didn't recognize me!"

"You saw Sora?" Tifa asks confused, and looks around the corner, where the overjoyed Roxas walks with his candy, as he follows Axel and Demyx towards the mall. "That is Sora… or?"

Saix walks over to the mother and son, before he looks at the key blade master's nobody, who tried to overlook the things Axel bragged about.

Saix gives a deep sigh, before he walk over to his companions, and gives the over-hyper Axel a smack on the head.

"What the hell have you been drinking this time?" Saix takes the bottle away from the grinning Axel. Saix smells confused at it, it smelled sweet. What the hell was he drinking now, Burn? "Demyx, didn't I tell you to not let him buy energy drinks?"

"He got to it before I could stop him." Demyx quickly pulls the confused Roxas away as Axel gave a loud cheer, and he jumps happy up to relieve some tension.

Roxas just gives a deep sighs, he had to survive with that stupid Axel all the time, this was not the first time he had been high on energy drinks and chocolate.

"Sora?"

Roxas turns confused, and looks at the black haired woman. He had a feeling that he had seen her before. When he had been one with Sora, her name was… Tifa.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you have mistaken me with someone else." Roxas gives a bright smile to the woman.

"You aren't Sora?" Denzel asks, as he looks at the older boy. He looked so much like Sora, just the hair was different. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Don't worry about it." Roxas laughs, as he didn't know not what to do. He had gotten told from Axel and Demyx that Saix would be furious if they interacted with other people. He really didn't want to make Saix mad, he looked up to Saix.

"We are sorry for being such a nuisance." Tifa say, and pull her son to herself, before she forces him to bow to the nobodies. "Thank you for the help mister, I wouldn't have found him if you hadn't helped."

Saix gives the young mother a kind smile, before he bows back. The others just looks confused at him. He had helped a human woman, evil human hater Saix?

"It's an honor to have been able to help you ma'am." Saix laughs gently, and the three others just look in awe at the genuine smile the Diviner were able to produce. "We aren't accustomed to the traditions of this place. This Christmas thing, would you be ask kind as to explain it to us?"

The younger nobodies quickly turn their attention to the woman. And awaits the explanation of the strange phenomena they had all started feeling.

"You haven't heard about Christmas?" Denzel looks at the eager youths, which looked at his mother like she would tell them the secret of life or something.

"Well, no one really knows why we celebrate it anymore. But it is a celebration that is trough the entire December month." Tifa starts, as she tries to think over how to explain it to them. She had never had to explain it to almost grown men before. "You spend the entire month in trying to plan how to have a fun time with your family, you get presents for each member, and you make cookies and then the 24th of December, you all get together and give the presents to the others and you eat good dinners together and everything!"

To tell the truth, Axel and the others really didn't understand a thing, but the entire present thing sounded ok.

"What about the tree thing?" Demyx asks curious, before he points to the giant tree in the mall. "I saw people buy trees when we got here, where do they put them?"

"They put them in their house, in the living room usually, and the night before Christmas, they decorate it and place the presents under them." Denzel cheers, as he smiles to the older boy. Demyx looked so cool, he had fun hair, and he looked like a really nice person. "Has really none of you had Christmas before?"

"We might have had it, but we really don't remember." Roxas looks thinking over at Saix, he seemed like he was untouched by the Christmas feeling all in all, had he really not celebrated it before? "But shouldn't we continue to shop now? The others will start wondering if we use to much time."

"We can help you with buying some Christmas things if you want to." Tifa laughs gently, before she smiles to the tired looking Saix. He just wanted to get home, he would try to bring his shopping stress out on Xemnas, and the moon was half now, he had to prepare for the full moon nights.

"I don't think we need that…" Saix starts, but soon understands that the younger nobodies looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Ok, why not?"

"Yay!" The kids cheer, and run into the shops, Saix stands back with a giggling Tifa.

"I'm really sorry, but you have to be nice to your little brothers, Christmas is something every family has to celebrate, believe me." Tifa says gently to the berserker. "You are all related right? It kind of felt that way…"

"We are… brothers." Saix gives a weak smile. They had all accepted it after a while, they had backstabbed and cheated each other in the battle for hearts, but as Xemnas had found out: kingdom hearts would never give a heart to just one of them. Kingdom hearts would only have given a heart to them all as a unity. They would never get their hearts now, but they had started to settle down together, as a giant family. They were really brothers.

* * *

The living room was draped in silence, all the lights off, except from one dimmed over the leather couch, a small form lay comfortable over it, while he reads from a old book with no labels on. He looks to young for his superior aura, and half of his face covered under his half long silver blue hair.

His lips curves into a amused smile, as he had read down another page. He turns the pages before he continues to read, and he tries to overlook the complaints in the other room, as some of his companions weren't happy over something.

It seemed Axel and the others had used far more time shopping than it was normal when Saix had the lead.

A new page is turned. The feline man tries to put all his concentration to the book once again. He really hoped they hadn't gotten into any problems. It seemed that Axel's mission in life was to torment the poor Saix when he had the chance.

A sudden cheer and the door from the portal room open, Zexion is barely able to turn his attention to the redhead that charges at him, but as he is finally able to turn around, all he sees is his quite childish lover fly against him, and he takes him flying to the floor.

"Axel! What the hell is your problem!?" Demyx quickly runs to them, and push the confused Axel away from the more vulnerable looking Zexion, before he quickly makes sure that their youngest superior was ok, "Are you ok Zexion? He didn't hurt you?"

"I'm ok." Zexion sighs tired, and he closes his book, as he understands Axel will claim the rest of his time again. "What took you guys so long?"

"Saix decided to be friendly to a woman, and she helped us shop for something called Christmas." Demyx answers, as he tries his best to get the manipulators attention.

"Saix were friendly to a human woman?" Zexion looks a little amused up at the beast like man, as he carries the sleeping Roxas into the living room. "Finally discovering compassion Saix?"

"I would just have made her suspicious if I hadn't helped." Saix answers, as the nobodies that had carried their stuff to the castle runs to the kitchen with it. Damned that Xemnas, he had put a portal block inside the castle itself. "And I didn't have anything against it, we are heartless, that doesn't mean we have to act heartless also."

Zexion gives a gentle chuckle, as he helps Saix to relieve of the youngest nobody, before he hands him over to Axel.

"Why not carry the poor kid back to his room?" Zexion asks. Axel takes the sleeping Roxas confused in his embrace. Was it just him or was Zexion trying to get writhe of him? "I'll talk a little to Saix and Demyx in the meantime, try to not take to long, or I will lock the door to my room before you can come after."

Axel nod eager, before he runs off, the sleeping Roxas turns in his sleep, and he almost wakes up as the overjoyed Axel tosses him into his room.

"So, what did you guys do in the town Saix?" Zexion asks, before he pulls the tired Saix down to the couch, Demyx quickly join them before Axel could get a seat beside Zexion.

"It seems the entire human race has gone crazy with something called Christmas, a celebration they hold when it is winter." Saix finds calm in the presence of the youngest of his superiors. While Xemnas worked as the head of their little family, Zexion seemed to be the quite opposite of him, he never lost his temper as Xemnas could, he would always be calm, and the others would feel calm around him.

"Christmas can be a good thing Saix." Zexion point out, and folds his hands under his chin as he always did. He looked quite thoughtful over something. "And now might be a good time to ask, did you buy me my tea? Or do I have to go myself tomorrow?"

Everyone turns silent, even Saix looks a little embarrassed away. They had totally forgotten, they had used most of their time buying some things for Christmas. Even Saix had gotten into the spirit.

"We are sorry." Saix sighs, he had never been so off that he had forgotten what he was going to get before, and Xaldin would kill someone when he didn't get his monthly good boy knife. If he didn't cut something when he wasn't supposed to, he would get a new knife. But he had cut up poor Luxord pretty good a week before, no knife then.

"Don't worry about it." Zexion sighs, before he gets up, Axel jumps to his feet without a moment's hesitation, and he grabs the bag with things he had bought for the occasion. "And what the hell have you gotten this time?"

"I wanna play with my Zexion." Axel laugh, and he fakes a giggle, as he hug to the bag, before he follows after the tired Zexion. He would kill that damned Axel one day, he really would.

Saix looks down at Demyx, who tries to keep his mind away from the thought of Zexion leaving with Axel.

"You do know that you have no chance on him?" Saix asks after a little, before he pats the lonely musician on the head. "If you want to try, you at least have to dare to make a move."

"I… don't know what you are talking about." Demyx didn't really want to think about it at all. He really admired Zexion, he had done it for such a long time, but Axel had been the one of them to get him. "I'm going to bed now."

"That is the best." Saix lies down in the couch as the younger man had run off. He had a feeling that he should just stay silent where he was, Xemnas might think he was already sleeping then. And then he could just sleep a little extra when he had the chance.

"Don't even try it."

Saix opens his eyes slowly, and looks up at his supreme superior, who looks quite annoyed down at him.

"Try what?" Saix asks, and tried his best to sound innocent. "I'm just a little tired, thought I would sleep a little."

"You can sleep, but not here." Xemnas order, and pull the tired berserker up from the couch, and he drags him back to the room he had arranged for both of them to share. It seemed Xemnas allowed his little pet no peace at all, since he had a growing desire in just keeping him close to himself, even when he just wanted to sleep. "And where the hell is the food I ordered? I only found decorations in the kitchen!"

"I'll… explain that later." Saix sighs. He had to go to the town one more time it seemed or he would have a furious Organization on his back.

* * *

End chapter 1

Well, this is a slow start I know XD But there will be more comming! Can't put out all right away ^.^ Next chapter will have snow! And we know what snow will do don't we?! Oh, and just who would be smartest to have on your team? A person who can make ice? A person who can toss water to make a lot of ice? Or a person who can make plans? XD


	2. 2nd December Kitchen fun

Well, a little late, but here is the second chapter ^.^ Please comment if you like it =)

Warnings: Hm, nothing really graphic, but Axel and Zexion are doing it XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, of only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**2nd December**_

_Kitchen fun_

* * *

As always, it was long past the decent time to wake up that the red head rose, he turns slowly in the bed, as he lets his warm hand move gently down the slender and pale shoulder before him.

"Hello Zexy." He whispers gently, while he feels the cold body against himself. He had found out that he was the only one of them with any body heat at all, the others were cold. "You awake yet?"

"Of course," The drowsy Zexion answers. He really didn't look like it, and none of the others knew about it, but the reason Axel always woke up late, was because Zexion wanted to sleep long. "Do we have to get up now?"

"Of course not, I know how much you like to cuddle." Axel laughs and wraps his arms gently around his feline lover. Being sure to use all of his powers to warm him a little, Axel had no idea why, but the night had been damned cold! He had suddenly started to feel ice cold! "Hm… you are still shivering… want me to warm you better up?"

Zexion gives a confused cry, as Axel flips him down under him in the bed, their naked bodies almost steams up the room by the contrasts of their heat.

"Is this all you can think off?" Zexion sighs, as he feels the warmth from Axel seep into his body. His body seemed so unfamiliar with the warmth. Each time he lay down too close to Axel, his body would feel like it was in a heat. "But that is ok. We have some time to spare before we have to get to the town again."

Axel gives a pleased grin, as a beautiful blush once more covers his lover's cheeks, which were the sign that Zexion were ready for anything. That was the only thing that had made him able of using kinky torture on him the entire night, other vice Zexion would thrash around like crazy, and then he would use his powers to force Axel out of the room.

Both of them was quite busy, before Axel give a sudden shiver, as he feel something soft brush over his back.

"If I turn around now and find you staring back at me, I will kill you Xigbar." Axel groan weary, and he turns slowly to look up at the grinning man, who tried to think off a quick get away. "You are so dead…"

"Like you would pull away from him before you are done." Xigbar laughs, before he point his tongue, and disappear up through the roof.

"I'll kill him for you later." Zexion complains, before he pulls the furious Axel down to himself again. "Now fuck. Or I will kill you too."

Axel gives an affectionate smile to his lover, before he kisses him gently on the cheek, and he continues as he was ordered.

* * *

The entire Organization was up, as a overly pleased Axel make his way to the kitchen to get his dinner. He knew he had been good in bed when Zexion had to rest.

"Good of you to finally join us."

Axel give a grin, and waves to his superior, who seemed to order that poor Marluxia make him dinner.

"So, anything special happened when I slept?" Axel asks, and looks at Xemnas, who once more buries his face in the newspaper. He preferred a newspaper over Axel any time. "Is it just me, or is this place awfully cold?"

"I haven't noticed at all." Xemnas answers, and takes a spoon to feed the annoyed Saix some of his own dinner. "You noticed anything Saix?"

"No, but most of us is cold Axel." Saix answers, as he does his best to not lose his patience with his leader. Now he had even started to feed him himself, what kind of animal did he think he was?! "Maybe it really is something, but it won't affect any other than you Axel, so we will naturally overlook it."

"That is ok Fido." Axel answers, before he walks over to Marluxia. "What are we getting for dinner today?"

"I'm not sure. Larxene is in one of her mood swings again. She will not make food, and she will not see anyone." Marluxia sighs, as he looks tired trough the coking book he had found in the shelves.

"She didn't get her shampoo didn't she? I can swear that Saix forgot that too." Axel points out, and Marluxia nods, before he allows Axel to look over the coking book with him. Axel was the best food-knower of them after Lexaeus and Demyx, so it was vice to ask him about it first. "Are we only having dinner or are you going to make deserts too?"

"If someone helps me a little it might be deserts too. It seemed you guys came back with candy for an army yesterday." Marluxia points out, and tries his best to overlook Xaldin and Luxord, who walks back and forth in the hallways, while they laugh of his pink apron.

"I think we are going back to Radiant Garden later, we could probably buy some meat then, and we could try to make that." Axel points out, and shows Marluxia one of the pages and Marluxia nods agreeing. It was at least a good thing that Axel could be good enough in the kitchen. The others just tried to run of when he or Larxene needed help, "So Saix, who will be going to town today?"

"We are going today. The rest of you can just stay here!" Xemnas complains, as he shoves a spoon into the confused berserkers' mouth before Saix could complain about it. He hated when Xemnas got protective about him, it was degrading.

"So you really dare to leave the castle in our hands?" Marluxia laughs a little amused, before he remembers back to what had happened the last time both Xemnas and Saix left the house. Luxord had turned the entire living room into a gambling dump, and by the time their leader had come back, Luxord and Axel had come to a stand still in cloth poker, only underwear left. And the rest of them had all cheered for dear life.

"I will trust the good judgment of you all." Xemnas sighs, before he try to set up a list of what they needed, and he tries to overlook Xaldin's dangerous hints to buying more knives, until the knife almost scalped him. "Xaldin, you are not getting anything this time!"

"Curse you all!" Xaldin growl, as he tries to overlook the laughing Xigbar, who wrote up the things he wanted on the list Xemnas sent around. "Xigbar… please… You know what I want… write it on for me…"

"No… I am not writing on that under my name." Xigbar complains, and hands the list to their answer of youth, but Demyx was far past hearing them. He had bought himself some headphones, and were now busy listening to his wonderful music, he had found cool CD's in town, he didn't even know there were so much rock in the world! "Hey… If you don't write something on the list, I will rape you."

Demyx turn his attention to Xigbar, who holds the list for him, and was ready to spring into action if he didn't write anything. Of them, only Demyx were at a legal age, and were still a virgin, and on the top of that, he was good looking, so Xigbar had made it a life goal to at least help him out of his virgin state.

"Oh… I don't need anything." Demyx answers, he had bought what he had wanted the day before, so he didn't need anything else for a while. But then he look a little scared up at Xigbar, who gives a big grin, he had said it hadn't he? If he didn't write something on it, he would rape him. And Demyx didn't want to write anything on it! "What is wrong Xigbar?"

Demyx gives a terrified cry, as Xigbar jumps him down in the couch, and moves his hand gently up the younger man's leather covered leg. Then he lets it glide under the tight black top Demyx used when he didn't bother putting on his cloak.

Some seconds pass with the brave fight, until the situation get trough to the others, and both Axel and Xaldin jump into action, and pulls the over horny Xigbar away from the crying Demyx.

"Are you ok?" Axel asks a little worried. Roxas also comes to see if he was ok. One of Demyx's problems was that he was afraid of contact. It seemed he had had a bad experience when he had been human, he couldn't remember what it was himself, but it staid with him no matter what. "Xaldin… take Xigbar out."

"To kill him?" Xaldin holds his spears ready.

"No… just let him get a cold shower or something…" Saix complains, before he sits down before the shivering Demyx, and he nuzzles his hair gently. "You do have a weird fear Demyx, you should try to outgrow it soon, dear little Demyx."

"Will someone get to town and buy me something to make now?!" Marluxia suddenly screech out, and clobbers both of them with a spoon. "I give a damn about Demyx's far lost human problems… but I do pity any one who gets jumped by Xigbar. Now get me groceries!"

Xemnas gives a beaten nod, before he grabs the list from the shivering Demyx, and he pulls the worried Saix with him. He really needed a excuse to get his lover away from the musician anyway, he didn't like to see his Saix to friendly with others.

"Hey, maybe we can help Marluxia all of us." Roxas asks, as he tries to find something to cheer the water guardian up with. "We can make cookies or something can't we?"

"Why not try and make these?" Marluxia asks, and hand them on of the cooking books Tifa had sent with them. "These cookies look good, and it has to do with this Christmas thing." He points out, and Axel grabs Demyx by the hand, before he pulls him to the kitchen.

"Don't worry, let us just have fun now. I mean, how hard can it be to make some small cookies?" Axel laughs, but he did not himself understand half of what it would come with it.

* * *

"So, I put this here?" Demyx looks at the flour at the kitchen table, as he points to the bowl with milk and eggs.

"Yeah, and you have to remember to whip it when you apply it." Axel answers, and walk to him, he leans over Demyx's back, before he wraps his arms around him. Then he lays his hand over the hand Demyx was about to whip the mixture with. "You have to whip it rough, but I do think you would manage to splatter everything over the walls."

Demyx blush a little, as he feels the warm hand on his own, as Axel lead the coking for him, and shows him how to whip the food right.

"Now you can put in some more flour." Axel suddenly says. Demyx was lost in the warm feeling that spread through his body, and really slow to comprehend anything. "Demyx?"

He snaps back to reality, and quickly takes the flour with his other hand, before he puts it into the bowl. Then Axel once more led his hands in whipping the messy liquid.

And while the quite suspicious couple continues with the pancakes, the others watch them quite curious from the living room.

"So Zexion, are you feeling jealous?" Xaldin asks, as he takes a new beer from the fridge. It seemed it would once more take a time before they could have the joy of eating.

"No, I think they look cute together." Zexion chuckle heartily, as he looks at the blushing blonde, it really looked like Demyx trusted Axel, letting him stay so close. "So… did you kill Xigbar? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Xemnas decided that he needed to cool down a little, so he brought him to the town just to be sure." Xaldin tries to not think over the terrible facts: their two leaders, and the second oldest of the superiors were gone and he had to take care of the younger ones just to be sure. They would all die if Axel did something stupid again. But it seemed like he wouldn't do anything at all now, which was good.

"Axel? I think you can stop whipping it now." Marluxia entangles the confused Axel from the blushing Demyx. "Demyx can try to make the pancakes, while Axel can warm some water for the soup. Xaldin! Come and cut the vegetables!"

"Why me?" Xaldin had a feeling Marluxia had something against him.

"Because no one can chop like you and if we get someone else to do it, we will have a knife fight on our hands. I do hope you are old enough to fight against the urge to chop at us." Marluxia answers, and hands the growling Xaldin one of the cutting knives, and he does not notice how Axel and Demyx pulls away at the sight of Xaldin getting a weapon inside the castle. "Now cut!"

"Ok, you don't have to yell like that Marley." Xaldin sighs, he could have easily have declined, but when even their black sheep Axel made and effort, he should too. "Zexion, can you help me wash these?"

The slender man nods, and putts the book he had been reading away, before he walks to the sink, and starts to wash the vegetables. He hands them to Xaldin when he thinks they are clean enough.

But one problem with most of them for the moment, was the lack of patience, so as Xaldin had been able to cut up all the vegetables without killing anything, the case was clear: the water didn't boil as quick as they all would have wished.

The first that happened was that Xaldin in his frustration decided to hit at the poor machine with his spears, almost getting the entire thing to blow up before Zexion and Marluxia decided to stop him, Roxas almost dying of laughter from the living room.

But as the oven was far gone from hope, a new plan formed in their heads and it involved Axel.

"So… we set it on the ground… and I have to burn it?" Axel asks, and looks at the others. It seems everyone in the castle desired to watch Axel burn the food to crisps. "What do we do if the alarm goes? I do have a feeling that we might get troubles if Xemnas finds out Xaldin killed the oven."

"If it comes out of control, we have Demyx and Vexen." Zexion answers, and overlooks Xaldin who were about to point out his wind powers, "Do not think about it Xaldin, of course wind can eradicate the flames, but it can also give it more powers."

"It can?" Xaldin asks confused, before Vexen pull him away to give him some education about flames and wind.

"Is it just me, or is it really cold out here?" Axel asks, and pulls up the zipper to his coat. It was freezing!

"Axel… we are cold." Roxas point out, and pats his best friend on the back. "You should get burning if you are cold."

"Someone is hungry." Demyx sets the casserole with the water down on the metal ground, "Ok… just burn around it until it is warm enough, then I can cool it down with some cold water, before we can get in again, we live in the creepiest world ever!"

"I think this place is nice and quiet." Luxord point out, and look up at the castle from the main street. All of them knew that the place was scary as hell, and that it had been created by their inner beings, but they just didn't know which part of them were so dark and empty. They were really just like everyone else, feelings or no feelings.

"Ok! I'm starting this thing now!" Axel cheer, and a circle of flames appears around the small casserole, the water starts to boil faster than all of them could have ever hoped. But of course even this brilliant scheme has to go to hell one way or another. "Um… is the casserole supposed to melt like that?"

It goes silent, as Axel stops the fires, and he looks confused at the almost red metal. Ok, that hadn't been a part of the plan.

Demyx quickly toss water on it, but it seems it was far from helping after Axel's flames, then Vexen spring into action, and freezes the entire pot.

"I don't think this was the greatest idea." Zexion kicks at the ice cube in front of them. "I do hope we can be able to cover over this in our defense against both Xemnas and Larxene… Xemnas will kill us for playing with fires, and Larxene will slaughter us all for melting and freezing her favorite casserole."

"I can take this away." Vexen answers, and take the cold cube up with no problem. "I need something to break. I'm getting bored."

"I can try to make an excuse to use on Larxene when she finds it missing." Marluxia sighs, about to walk in when he blinks confused, as he feels something cold and wet in his eyes, "What the?"

All of them walk to the clearing at the towns square, the lights around them dims away and the monitors on the giant building is the last light they have.

Axel holds his hand confused up, as he takes one of the small snowflakes that fall down from the black skies. He gives a small shiver at it melts in his hand, so cold.

"It's snowing?" Demyx holds his hands up to catch the snow he could, all the others except Zexion also does the same. "So cool, we can have Christmas too now, right?"

"I doubt we can have that with Xemnas as our leader." Axel answers, and looks at the snow that fall silent to the ground, and it soon make a white blanket over the black metal ground. "We should just get in again now."

"Don't be such a party killer!" Roxas cheer, and before any can understand what their youngest member planned, Luxord get hit down by a poorly made snowball, and he falls right to the ground, as the first victim. "One down! The youngest members against the seniors!"

"No… then I won't have my Zexy." Axel whimpers, and grabs the confused Zexion hard, and he hugs him protective to make a point. "So I will make the teams, me, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, against the losers."

Xaldin was about to complain as he understand what Axel and Roxas was starting up, but before he could say anything, a hail of ice infested snow balls fly past him, and Axel and his team quickly runs off to find a place to hide.

"And who is the losers now?" Xaldin asks, as he gives in to the desire to shower Axel or Demyx with snow balls. "Ok Vexen, they can't have gotten far, and we have the advantage with the ice balls. Lexaeus, you can probably throw the hardest of us, take the snow balls Vexen makes for you, Luxord… you can try to freeze time if one of us is about to get hit."

"What about me?" Marluxia sigh, he had a feeling his flowers didn't like the cold. He wasn't warm at all or something like that, but flowers didn't like to grow in the cold.

"You can sneak around…" Xaldin says, before they all starts to make the snow balls for the first assault, and they make sure that the younger ones had no chance in victory over them at all.

And then the first snow ball war in 'the world that never was' s' history starts, and if anyone had heard the war cry Xaldin and Lexaeus expelled as they ran towards their targets, they would have run away screaming right away, but if they as the younger unknowns also had seen this spectacle… they would have died laughing.

This was of course the thing Axel and the others almost did, doing their best to not reveal their hiding place behind some of the stair cases in the back alleys, as they sees Xaldin run screaming by with his spears, snow balls flying around him as he searched for his prey.

"I'll die if he doesn't stop." Roxas laugh, before he sticks his head in the snow to be able to keep from laughing to high, and even the calm Zexion does his best to conceal his amused smirk.

"Hm… we should start now." Zexion get forth after a little, and he tries to sound fairly serious as the war cries fades down the street. "Everyone have the plan, we will take use of our brains instead of… brute force… as Xaldin decided to demonstrate for us."

"Ok, Demyx, you get up to the tower, while I sneak up behind them, while you Roxas lead their eyes from us. Zexion will use his illusion powers to conceal all of us, until we start attacking! I use flames to melt their attacks, while Demyx makes the ground into ice and makes them all fall! Then Demyx will create water clones, and they will all attack while we stand there and laugh! Right?" Axel explains, everyone nods to agree to the plan. "Ok, now we will start!"

Zexion quickly use a darkness illusion to cloak them all, and Demyx make his way to the tower, as the other team makes their way towards the square once more. Roxas run towards them, and toss a snow ball hard at the confused Luxord, before he run up towards the tower in the square. He runs to the top of the stairs before a storm of ice balls starts to encircle him, but before they could hit, a storm of fires comes to counter them, and it melts the first attack away.

"Shit!" Xaldin growls, before all of them start to toss with all their force, but no snow hit the dancing Roxas, as Axel does the utmost best in protecting him. "That's cheating! Where the hell are you Axel?!"

"I'm here!" The illusion around all of them disappears, as Demyx had gotten to his position, and he starts to play with all his might on the sitar. A waterfall runs down the tower, Roxas quickly hides behind it as it makes its way to the other team. Axel jumps away with Zexion in his embrace.

And as the water fades, the others tries to keep their balance on the ice ground, before the water clones appears, a hail of ice balls massacres the other team brutally.

And in the meantime, the winning team laughs all they can, as they look at their cursing elders. Marluxia promises to kill them all, while Xaldin has to use his spear as a cane to keep from falling. Vexen was smart enough to levitate, and he uses his shield to keep from falling as he gets his balance back. Lexaeus on the other hand, was to big to get up from the ground, and he just sit there and cries, as the snow balls hit him time over and time over.

But of course even this war has to have an end, and the thing the warriors hadn't noticed, was the men that walks up towards the castle, and that notice them as they walk past.

"What the hell do you guys think you are doing?!" The quite furious leader growl, as he sends the dusks to help up the fallen warriors. "I thought Zexion would be sure that you guys didn't start something like this!"

Zexion gives a gulp, and quickly try to hide behind Axel, but to late as Xemnas already saw him.

"Um… we just decided… to have some fun." Zexion answers and he gives the most innocent look he had, and Xemnas was not able to yell at him at all. Zexion could look like a little kid if he wished to. And that was something none of them could fight against.

"But the rest of you…" Xemnas yells, and he was about to give them the yelling of a lifetime, when he could feel a calming hand on his back, and he look confused at Saix.

"Xemnas, it is natural of them to at least want to have some fun." Saix whispers gently, and he try to overlook Xigbar, who fall to the ground with most of the nobodies that had the groceries they had gotten. Xemnas thinks over it a little, before he was about to complain about the fact that they had no feeling, and didn't need to have fun at all. But then the most unexpected thing happens, as Saix could not resist it anymore, and pushes a snow ball right at his superiors face. Complete silence hangs over them all, as they look in awe at Saix, who laughs with all his might. "You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

Xemnas suddenly acts, and push the confused Saix down into the snow, and he smiles amused as the Luna diviner tries to fight free.

"You are right, this is really fun." Xemnas laughs, as he tries to keep the furious beast down. While the others understand that it was ok to start again.

The war rages until the need for food comes back, and they all retreat into the castle, and the fallen ones get helping to get into the warmth again.

"So… the food will be done soon?" Axel looks at Marluxia, who had gotten help from Larxene to finish the food while the others had been outside.

"Yeah, Roxas and Demyx are getting the pancakes done, and Xaldin is working slowly but steady on the soup." Larxene answers and look a little confused at the shivering Axel. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just have to… take a really warm shower." Axel whisper, and walk out of the kitchen, the others looks confused after him, no one else had any care about the coldness from their wet clothes at all.

"Ok, I think we all have to change clothes." Zexion sighs, as he gets out of his soaked jacket, and he tries to overlook how Demyx was looking at him. He was just lucky that he had clothes under the coat or Demyx would have had a heart attack, or maybe perv poisoning was a more accurate word? "I will go and see what Axel is doing… he can't possibly be that cold."

"I'll come too!" Roxas cheers, but Xemnas quickly stops him. "What? I want to help too!"

"I do not doubt that, but do you really desire to help Axel in the shower? That is the only question I will ask you." Xemnas point out, and Roxas goes silent, before he walk to Demyx instead, both of the watch television in silence.

* * *

Zexion walk slowly into the bathroom, as is sure to lock the door before he walks to the shower.

"Axel? Are you alright?" Zexion asks worried, and look at Axel, who sits in the corner of the shower, the water so warm that the room was covered in steam, just the red hair made Zexion sure that the red head was there at all.

"Yeah… just needed to scold myself a little…" Axel really didn't really want to get up at all. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel at all, but he could feel the cold of winter and he had really done his best to conceal it from the others.

"Stupid little Axel." Zexion sighs gently, and sits down before him, and he didn't mind the water that burn around him, as he wraps his arms gently around his lover. "You could have gotten some warmer clothes if you felt so cold, we all understands that our fire user can freeze."

"I just… didn't want to worry anyone." Axel whispers, and relaxes in his loved one's embrace. He could only feel such bliss in Zexion's care. He was really his better half. "I'm sorry, you are soaked."

"I was before I came in here. I needed a bath anyway then." Zexion whispers, and lay down in Axel's embrace. "This was a good day wasn't it? I really hope we can have more fun like this. We might not need to create a new kingdom hearts at all. We are all entities with the ability to feel, maybe false feelings… but we do feel."

"I know… right now… I feel." Axel whisper gently, and gives Zexion a loving kiss on the cheek. "For you."

* * *

End of chapter

A little mushy at the end there XD Just had to XD

Well, two days down, 22 to go XD

In the next chapter we will start to find out more about Saix XD and also we will see if they can all convince Xemnas that to celebrate Christmas can be worth his time.

Please comment *Insert puppy eyes* please?


	3. 3rd December Luna Diviner

3rd December is upon us ^.^ Anyone else than me have exams comming up? Well, I do, so I have to read a lot while I also have to correct this, so excuse some really bad writing mistakes, it is still better than it was the first time I posted this story XD

Warnings: Some out of character Xemnas XD And also some brutal lovemaking between Xemnas and Saix XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**3rd December**_

_Luna Diviner_

* * *

The sudden pain was the last thing he could remember, the men around him laughing as he screamed in pain, trying to claw free from his bonds. He didn't want to die there, he couldn't die there! He had to get free! He had to get to his family again!

"Look at him, he is crying!" One of the men laughs, kicking the small form before him hard in the stomach, before he spit at it. "Damned little monster, good for nothing…"

A small cry escape the young creature's mouth, before everything started fading, and the last thing he could see, was the black creatures that danced around. His heart fading into nothingness, only carrying with it his last wish…

'Revenge…'

* * *

Yellow eyes opens, as the young man sit quickly up in his bed, and he gives a furious growl, his hands turns into claws as he shreds his bed covers. His fangs puncture his lips, and blood spills as he gives a last growl.

But then he relaxes, as he looks around in the dark room, and he hears the curses from the tanned man beside him in the bed.

"Curse it Saix! Why do you always have to destroy my peaceful sleep?" The superior moans weary. He looks up at his lover, who pants tired, and tries to get control over his body again. "You just can't wake up normally can't you?"

"I just… had a bad dream." Saix brings his finger to his lips, and he looks down at the spilled blood now on his finger. He could become too brutal. He had to find a way in stopping it.

"You managed to bite yourself again?" Xemnas pulls the confused Saix down to inspect the bleeding lips, and he licks loving over them as he had made sure the cut wasn't too deep. "Honestly… what am I going to do to you?"

"What you always do to me." Saix sighs, as he just lets their foreheads rest together. He had no count over it anymore, how many times he had woken up with Xemnas by his side. They only succumbed to their dark desires now and again, maybe once a month or less, but each time he would feel safe.

"Do you think the others know about us?"Xemnas asks, as he finds amusement in rubbing Saix's ear.

"Who knows? I mean, you almost maimed poor Xigbar when he tried on me in the town yesterday." Saix complains, and looks up at the laughing Xemnas. "It is a good thing that my reputation is that important for you."

"I wanted him to know that you are only mine." Xemnas whispers gently. But then Saix startles him, as he push him down under himself in the bed.

"I have thought over this relationship Xemnas. You now and again decide that you want to fuck me senseless. Now I want to try too."

"And what if I do not wish for you to touch me in that way?" Xemnas chuckle amused, and looks stern up at his younger subordinate. The courage Saix had built up once more fades, as he can feel the cold hand move up the inside of his thigh, and it makes its way longer and longer up. "I rather prefer having you this way…"

Saix give a confused moan, and Xemnas quickly leaps into action as his target lost the firm hold of him, and he quickly shifts their positions, and pulls the defenseless berserker around to all fours.

"Xemnas?" Saix pant confused, about to turn around to fight his superior away, when the familiar intrusion makes him growl once more, Xemnas quickly push his fingers into the shivering mouth as he sees the fangs grow again, If he didn't do that, Saix would bite his lips apart. "You… are too… forceful…"

"I have a feeling that you enjoy that." Xemnas continues to move in and out of the moaning youth, as he tries to overlook the pain in his fingers, as Saix bite hard at them, while he gives growls at each thrust, "And if you become savage like this just by getting fucked, how would you treat me in bed if I let you do me as you wanted? I would get shredded to pieces."

Saix nods to agree. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't know if he would be able to not hurt Xemnas if he were allowed to be on top. He was nothing but a raging beast anyway…

"Bite into the blankets…" Xemnas order, as he pulls his bleeding fingers away, and Saix quickly do as he was ordered, and he sinks his fangs into the thorn pillows. "And have your hands around the bed bars…"

Saix follow instructions fast, as he could feel that he soon would loose all his senses again. The desire to act on his instincts was once more rising inside of him.

Xemnas smile affectionately to the beast under him. He had been shocked the first time he had gone to bed with him. None of them had known how great instincts lived in Saix, and the intercourse had ended in Xemnas having wounds all over, and he had to keep bed under Zexion's care for a week. He at least knew that he could never kiss Saix in bed, he would quickly bite at the first thing that came his way.

Saix gives a broken 'piv' before he collapse to the bed. Xemnas takes a few more pushes, before he gives a grunt, and he falls over the panting berserker.

"I really like you best this way." Xemnas whispers gently, and licks up the pale yet muscular shoulder, while he enjoys the look of defeat in his lover's eyes. "When you can learn to control your instincts, we can fight about who goes on top."

Saix nods content, before he starts to lick gently at Xemnas' wounded fingers. And he enjoys the taste of the dark blood. He had no idea why he enjoyed Xemnas' company so much, he had no heart to be able to feel anything, yet he wanted to stay close to Xemnas.

Xemnas wait until he have his breath back, before he get slowly up from the bed, and starts to get dressed again. He had been sleeping too long again, the others was surely making chaos again.

"Saix… let us…" Xemnas start, before he looks down at Saix, who had fallen asleep. He was cuddled up into a little ball, and Xemnas swore he looks like an innocent child where he laid. "You are still a child aren't you? Little Saix."

He pulls the blankets gently over his subordinate, before he walks slowly out of the room, and close the door in silence.

"Hey boss! What are you doing?!"

Xemnas gives a tired sigh, as he can see the flash of red pass him quickly. Damned that Axel, what was he up to now? He had made life a living hell for all of them after they had deiced to live in peace for a while. He had been a pain before that, but now he was like a teenage kid in an uproar.

"Axel, might I ask what you are doing?" Xemnas asks tired. Maybe he should just go to bed again? Saix was at least not tiring as the rest of the people there. Except from Zexion, he could be twice as calming as Saix if he wanted to.

"I'm trying to get away from Vexen, he needs someone to help him with a new experiment." Axel answers, and continues to run, and a tired Roxas walks after him.

"You do know that you don't have to follow him?" Xemnas looks with pity at the tired kid, who had run after Axel for almost an hour.

"I have to tell that idiot that the only thing Vexen asked was to take a test of how he could use Axel's flame powers to get writhe of the snow in the road." Roxas complains, before he run after him again. "I'll tell you how it goes!"

Xemnas sighs, before he walks to the living room, and he gives a thankful sigh, as he see the ready coffee on the table.

"I thought you would want some." Zexion laugh gently, and set some sugar and milk down for him. "Axel and Roxas have been running around since morning, I do hope they will stop soon."

"They can run around all day if they want for what I care." Xemnas sighs, as he takes a content sip of the coffee. "Hm, after all these years, you still bring me coffee, little Ienzo."

"That is because you still work to hard." Zexion scold, and give his superior a light hit on the head. "Saix said you sat up until late night yesterday night. You did it again now didn't you? Or else Axel and I would never have been up before you."

"I'm just working on something I can't understand." Xemnas smiles a little amused to the cloaked schemer. He looked so small and fragile, yet he was one of the strongest of them, in mind at least. "Like the snow yesterday, this place isn't supposed to have snow…"

"Have you forgotten Xemnas? This place represents all of us. It has been cold and dark until now, maybe the snow represent a change in our moods? We did all have fun didn't we?" Zexion whispers, and lays his hand gently on Xemnas' shoulder. "Maybe the talk about Christmas woke up a human part in all of us and we all long to see it once more."

"That… might be right." Xemnas think aloud, as he looks thoughtful at his reflection in the coffee. "Then… to follow that woman's advice might be a good idea."

"What woman?" Zexion asks confused.

"The woman that Saix and the others meet in radiant garden, Tifa. We meet her yesterday. She said that we should celebrate Christmas too." Xemnas points out, and look over at Demyx and Xigbar, who both hangs up some of the Santa decorations they had gotten in town. Xigbar is sure to grope in silence each time he helps Demyx up on the wall. "I will try to find out more about this Christmas… then I will decide if it is a good thing…"

"Why find out about it?" Zexion pats the confused Xemnas on the head. "Why not remember it? We are all remembering little by little. If we continue to celebrate it, we will remember and we will also remember the feelings we once had about it. Won't that be a good experiment Xemnas?"

"You are probably right." Xemnas sighs, before he tosses away the papers he had planned on analyzing Christmas on. "So, tell me Ienzo: what the hell do you see in that idiot Axel? He might be a good fighter, but his brain has no function."

"He might be stupid ok, I know that, but he can be faithful." Zexion answers, as he looks a little dreamy into the air. Axel was special in his own way, and he was the one of them closest to real human emotions. "Other than that, I have no idea of what I see in him."

"I heard that!"

Zexion gives a confused cry, as he was ran over, a grinning Axel looks down on him, and he did not care as the panic struck Demyx comes to save his crush.

"You are too brute." Zexion gives the panting Axel a loving kiss on the cheek. "You are warm again, that is a good thing."

Demyx stops to try to help Zexion up. Why did he even bother? Zexion was happy together with Axel, and who wouldn't? Axel was the kindest one of them. Demyx walk slowly out of the room, he should just go and train with his sitar. He got a Christmas carol book from Tifa. He could play some music for himself. Maybe he would feel better then?

"Are you ok Demyx? You look a little down…" Xaldin asks, as he sees the water manipulator walk towards his room. He usually hung around with Axel and Roxas this time a day.

"I'm… just going to practice my playing a little." Demyx answers, and was about to walk into his room, when he see someone come out of Xaldin's room. "Aha, so you two are fucking!"

"What makes you think that?" Xigbar lays his arm over Xaldin's shoulder. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Demyx pulls away as Xigbar was about to push him against the wall.

"You are really playing hard to get aren't you?" Xigbar laugh amused, and was about to jump the poor boy for the hundred time when he is pulled hard back. A quite annoyed Saix looks at him. He would kill that damned blockhead! Not only was he scaring the hell out of the poor Demyx, he had woke him up to! "Eh… hey Saix…"

"Xaldin… he is your lover, can't you at least try to put him on a leash or something?" Saix complains, and walk over to the defense-ready Demyx, who looks like he was ready to claw Xigbar to death if he tries one more time. "Ok Demyx…I think he will let you be for a little while now, would you please tell me what is bothering you then?"

"It's nothing." Demyx whispers, and look away from the older unknown. "It's just, that I feel bored. I only feel alive when I play."

"That is not the Demyx we know!" Xigbar suddenly cheers out, and grab the confused Demyx. "I promise to not grope at you, but then you have to come with us and have fun!"

"I don't want to!" Demyx complains, as Xigbar and Xaldin pull him down the hallways. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry Demyx. We can go to the town. I think we know a bar that can cheer you up a little. They have live music there, and if you ask nice, maybe you can perform." Xaldin point out and Demyx light up. And he follows after his superiors with a happy smile on his face, he hadn't been allowed to perform before! Yay!

Saix gives a tired sigh. Maybe he should just go and find some food? He was starving. It was so typical of Xemnas to fuck him so hard that he almost fainted afterwards. He had to have something against him.

The tired Diviner makes his way to the kitchen, while he tries to overlook the laughing Axel, who rolls around on the floor with the poor Zexion, and Roxas almost dies of laughter beside them.

Saix is careful to walk over the confused Axel, and as careful to not even grace the helpless Zexion, as he made his way over to the table, where sat Xemnas and read something.

"Xemnas, what are you reading?" He asks confused, and read the inscription on the book. "A Christmas carol?"

The entire room goes silent, as the embarrassed leader hide behind the book. Axel comes in an instant to snatch it away, and he reads all he can before he collapse with laughter. Roxas soon joins him, as he had caught on to the situation. But then Zexion decides to kick both of them, and they stop laughing.

"I just wanted to find out what Christmas was about." The embarrassed leader almost sobs, as he hides behind the sighing Saix, and he who had thought Xemnas wasn't like all the others. They all seemed like overgrown kids. "And that Tifa woman gave it to me…"

"Don't worry, we understand Xemnas." Zexion whispers gently, before he takes the book, and smacks the confused Axel hard on the head, and then he quickly hits Roxas before he could get away. "You two have kitchen duty today and be nice or you two will be the only ones not celebrating Christmas."

"Christmas, are we going to celebrate Christmas?" Roxas asks innocently, his blue eyes sparkles happy as Xemnas nods. "Yay! We are going to celebrate Christmas! Yay!"

"Are we going to celebrate it anyway?" Saix asks confused, as he looks at the once again reading Xemnas. "I thought you said it was just a stupid charade?"

"It might be. But, even the superiors are starting to remember it." Xemnas answers, and look thoughtful at Saix. "I think we all remembers it, what about you?"

Everyone looks up at Saix, as they wait for an answer. Saix pulls a little troubled away.

"I… have never in my past life heard of anything called Christmas." Saix finally answers, everyone looks confused at him. "It's true… I have no idea what this Christmas thing is… I have none of the feelings all of you claim to have."

Xemnas looks thoughtful at his lover. He had tried to comprehend Saix all the time since he had first seen him, even for one of them he was an enigma. He had nothing of the human emotions the others could have, the only thing he seemed to care about, was the others in the Organization.

"I will go and make myself some dinner." Saix walks away from the thinking Xemnas. It wasn't the case that he wasn't proud of where he was from. He just wanted to forget all about it!

"I want dinner too!" Axel cheers, and run over to Saix, being as unlucky to stumble over his own feet, but Saix turn quickly around, just in time to catch him.

"Are you ok Axel?" Saix asks worried, as he looks at the blushing Axel, who suddenly understands what a good hold Saix have him in. He had actually thought Saix were the kind of person to let others fall, and then laugh silently in his own sick mind as they tried to get up again.

Saix support Axel gently to his feet again, and he is sure that he was ok before he walks to the kitchen. And he tries to overlook the looks the others gave him, especially the killer look he got from Xemnas, who had actually thorn his newspaper apart. It seemed that Xemnas got more and more protective for each day that went by and for some reason Axel seemed to get clumsier.

He start on his food in silence, as he tries to overlook Xemnas, that now hang over his shoulder, and stared with a death look at Axel who was about to ask if he got any food.

"Just stop it Xemnas, I'll make food for you too." Saix answer in the end, and he gives a relived sigh, as Xemnas retreats to his chair. Only Xemnas would turn into the most jealous lover when he didn't get his food. What the hell was that as standards?

"I want sausage." Axel whimpers, and holds the package of sausage up to Saix, as he gives his most innocent look. "I have been a good little boy… please?"

"Just lay them there." Saix sighs and Axel nod eagerly, before he run back to Roxas, who put up the playstation for them.

Saix was busy with the food, when something more… disturbing happens. As he looks at the same place Axel had been pleading, he finds his superior on his knees, he shows the greatest pleading eyes, as he hold up his favorite choice of food, and he did not take his eyes away from the shaking Saix. What did Xemnas have against him?!

"Ok… I'll make pasta for you…" Saix finally answers, and takes the pasta from his leader, and he pour it into the boiling water that had been for Zexion's tea. He would warm it up again when he didn't have a drooling Xemnas over his shoulders. "Why do I feel like I'm a baby sitter for all of you? It's getting ridiculous!"

"We love you too mommy." Axel laughs amused, as he was about to start to play poker with Luxord. It seemed for one reason, Axel were the only one with the smallest chance of winning. "Now make me food!"

Saix gives a tired sigh, before he continues with the food, and he does his best to not throw the hot water over either Axel or Xemnas. They were just exploiting him, he knew it!

* * *

"A mission?" both Axel and Saix complains, before they looks at the papers Xemnas hand them, "in the land of dragons?!"

"Yes, it seems the shops in Radiant Garden do not have the ingredients Vexen needs in his newest experiment, but they are to be found in the wild parts of China, and I wish you two to get it for Vexen." Xemnas answers and he point to Vexen. "Ask him about it, he will tell you how the herbs look."

"Do I really have to go with boring here?" Axel points to Saix, who reads the papers Xemnas had given to them. "I bet he will just slow me down."

"I doubt I will slow you down Axel." Saix snorts, and have to use all the will power he had to not hit him down. "You should get ready for some more snow, since we are going on a mountain trip."

* * *

End of chapter

Yeah, I know that Xemnas would never beg Saix to make food for him, but it would be a really funny happening XD

Next Axel and Saix travel to the land of dragons to get something for Vexen, but what can happen when two people that should never be alone in the same room, have to spend days together out in the wilderness?

Comment please ^.^


	4. 4th December a special trip

I studied with my friends today, I think it was really fun=) I think the exams will go so so XD Oh, happy 4th december everyone! ^.^ On to the slaughter! I mean chapter XD

Warnings: Hm, evil Saix XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**4th December**_

_A special trip_

* * *

What really woke him that morning? He had no idea. He had gone to bed in the cold tent with no problem. After all, he was mostly natural cold. But it might have been the sudden warmth that woke him, as he could feel something snuggled against his chest. Warm, unlike himself.

But as he was in a sleepy haze, he also tries to hug unto the unfamiliar warmth, and as he have the warmth in his embrace, every cold corner of his body feel like it catch fire, and he gives a pleased sigh. And he lay still like that for a little while, before he decides to open his eyes, and he looks shocked at the sleeping Axel, that clutches hard to him, as he mumbles happy.

Saix's first idea, was to quickly pull away, and pretend like nothing had happened, but it was something about Axel's face. He looks so peaceful.

The others might look at Saix as an evil and demented slave for Xemnas, but (other than the slave part), he really cared for his fellow nobodies. And it would feel wrong if he woke Axel up when he was so peaceful.

"Ngh…"

Saix freeze to, as he can feel Axel move in his embrace. Ok, the best thing to do was to pretend to be asleep, and hope that Axel would pretend nothing had happened, and they would never mention it at all!

He closes his eyes, and tries his best to stop flexing his body, but he tries his best to relax as he understands that Axel looks confused at him.

Axel did not know how the hell he had ended up in Saix's embrace like that and he surely had not planned it! But, for some reason, it felt a little cozy. When he slept in Zexion's embrace, Zexion would suck most of his warmth out, but Saix didn't take so much of it. Actually, it feels like Saix has a little warmth himself.

He move careful out of the embrace, and look thoughtful down on the sleeping Saix. He had never known the berserker could look so harmless, he actually looked adorable.

Saix fight the urge to pull away, as he can feel the warm hand brush over his cheek. What the hell was Axel doing?

A light pressure against his lips, and Saix's eyes shoots open. Axel looks confused into the golden yellow eyes. Oh, he was so dead.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Saix growls, as he use all his control to not strangle the embarrassed Axel.

Axel just looks confused at him. Ok, how the hell was he going to get out of this? He could run off, but then he would just get the beating of a life time later. His only choice then, was to do something so stupid that Saix didn't even think about him kissing him in his sleep!

Saix gives a confused cry, as he is pushed down in the cold sleeping bag. Axel looks unsure down on him as he tries to decide what to do to him. He could force him to shut up, that was of course an idea, but it was impossible, as Saix would kill him instead. So, the only thing he could do. Was to do something that would make Saix not want to tell the others!

(Yes, Axel's mind does not work any other way in a state of utter panic.)

He kisses the berserker once more, and uses all the powers he has in a try to hold the struggling beast still. But as Saix get his claws to the slender man's hips (Actually none existent), and has the chance to claw with all his might, Axel has no other choice than to let him go, as he hold unto his bleeding hip.

"What the hell was that for?!" Axel looks down at the grinning Saix, who squeeze hard at the bleeding marks, and he earns a cry from Axel. "You sadistic…"

"I'm not the one that is able to mysteriously crawl from one sleeping bag to another in sleeping state." Saix complains, and lick his fingers as he continues to look up at Axel, who tries to heal his wound with a potion he had brought with him. But the whole ordeal to use it was not easy for him right now. He had a problem with using potion lately!

Axel gives a growl, as the potion freeze the wound, before his own body heat cools it down again and the blood keeps running down his body.

"Hey, are you ok?" Saix asks worried, as Axel tries a new bottle of potion, the same infection repeats again. "Let me help you." Saix pull the confused Axel down, and he peels the jacket down to see the wound better. And before Axel understands what Saix plans to do, he can feel the warm tongue lick gently at the claw mark.

Axel grabs hard unto Saix, as the pain and pleasure wash trough him. He had heard something about Saix having some healing powers, but his tongue was so warm. He weren't used to warmth from the others.

Saix looks a little amused up at Axel. He seems to enjoy it a little more than he should, and he could no stop thinking that Axel looks really adorable when he weren't an over hyper asshole.

The wound heals, and Saix pulls away, as he keeps his gaze at the amazed Axel, who was not able to find any trace of the wound at all.

"There, would you…" Saix starts, before he jerks the confused Axel down by the hair, and he gives him a hard kiss. "… Please get off me now and we will mention nothing about this to the others, since Zexion would kill me and Xemnas would make it so you would never be seen again."

Axel nod agreeing, before he gets up from the yawning Saix, and starts to pack his sleeping bag together again. He really had to stop moving so much in bed. He would only get more problems than he could handle.

"So… where can we get the things we need?" Axel starts to look for the extra clothes Zexion and Demyx had sent with him. He had never even known that so many warm clothes existed! They felt so good!

"I asked one of the men in the military camp down there. He said we could get it at the top of the mountain, if they are not there they can only be found in the emperors garden, so we will take the mountain today and the garden tomorrow if we need to. Then we will be home in some days." Saix answers and look a little amazed at all the clothes the fire tamer had managed to get into. Had he misjudged how much the warmth meant for Axel? Most of them just passed it off as a mean of getting more attention.

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Axel starts to jump around a little as he waits for Saix to get his clothes on. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not much, but a little." Saix answers, and pull the zipper of his jacket all the way up. He should be happy that he had talked Vexen into letting him have some normal clothes this time, and not the weird get up Axel had gotten. He would become a good snowball if he decided he would push him down the mountain afterwards. "I think only you and I have any kind of body warmth, I have weak warmth, while you are warm as fire…"

"And that also means that I can't take the cold!" Axel gives a sigh of relief as they were finally out of the cold cave, but of course, with his luck, there was a snow storm outside. "Somebody hates me…"

"That I can believe," Saix sighs, and warm his hands in his pockets, while he looks around in the snow field. "We can start by walking to the top, then we can take the whole search from there."

"Ok, but can you tell me then, what are we getting for him?" Axel jumps up and down as they walk. He would freeze to death! He just wanted to be home and warm up his little Zexion!

"This from the mountains," Saix answers and hand a note to Axel, with the picture of a crystallized ice rose. "I do think I know what he wants that for."

"Me too, an ice rose is too obvious even for him." Axel sighs. It seemed that Vexen looked at himself as a little old and he tried his best to hide his crush on their flower tamer. Maybe he had finally decided to let Marluxia know? "I think only Xemnas and Marluxia haven't seen trough him yet. I doubt Xemnas would have sent us then."

"Good point." Saix answer, and look over the storm covered landscape.

"Damn, we will never get through this." Axel complains, and try his best to keep his warmth, but then both of them stop, as the howls from the distance echoes through the entire mountain. "Wolves? Just our luck…"

"I think something is wrong…" Saix whispers, before he suddenly tense, and clutch hard to his head. Why did his head feel like it would explode? He hadn't had such a feeling, for a really long time.

"Saix?" Axel asks confused. As Saix fall to the ground, and he growls furious as the new rage in him grow. "Saix? What the hell is wrong?"

Axel sits down beside Saix, and tries to hold him in place as he starts to growl louder. His claws and fangs grow as it only did when it was full moon.

"Hunters…" Saix finally get out, as they can see the faint silhouettes of the men in the storm before them. Axel look confused at the men that came towards them, before his eyes rest on the dead wolf one of them had over his back and the little cub that tries to fight free from their grip.

"And who are you guys then?" The hunter laughs, and points his gun at the growling Saix. "Oh, I bet he is another one of those wolf protectors, we will just have to find a way in disposing of them both then."

"You…" Saix growls, and before Axel has the chance to stop him, he charges at the humans. So the only thing Axel can think of doing, is to get the poor cub out of the fight.

Axel had gotten it away, as the shoot was fired. At first he had just heard the sound, and wanted to turn around to see where it had come from, but he couldn't move the way he wanted at all, as his body fell limp.

Saix return to his senses, as he hears the wolf cub howl, and he turns to see it try to wake up the silent Axel on the ground. Blood pours slowly over the white snow.

"Axel." Saix run to them, and lifts the lifeless Axel careful up, before he bends down to allow the wolf to jump unto his back. But he didn't get any longer himself, before he can hear what the gun shoots had unleashed.

The avalanche takes them all with it…

* * *

End of chapter

Cliffhanger XD

Well, I'll be really nice this time and don't say a thing about the next chapter XD

Please comment... I want ....


	5. 5th December A wolf in human form

Sigh, exams are comming closer... bleh, Screw it, I'll do my best. I think I have to do it really bad to fail XD Anyway... onwards to the slaughter! (I mean it this time XD)

Warnings: Hm, evil Saix, and did I mention the slaughter ?XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**5th December**_

_A wolf in human form_

* * *

Saix gives a tired sigh, as he finally dares to relax a little. It seemed the wolf cub had been quite lucky after the fall, but Axel had been less lucky. The shoot heal gradually, but after getting buried under the avalanche he had gotten almost frozen down before Saix and the wolves had been able to get him up again.

One of the wolves pulls gently at Saix's sweater, and he turns slowly and takes the warm clothes they got from the town for the soaked Axel.

"Thank you." Saix sigh relieved, and scratch the young wolf leader behind the ear, as he uses the other hand to lay the warm clothes over the shivering Axel. "Can you get some food for him? Anything is ok. I will warm it up for him."

The wolf gives a nod, before he take the wolf pack with him out again, only the young cubs' remains in the cave with the two unknowns. The youngest cub jumps up and settles over the lifeless form of the flame tamer, before it licks gently at the sweaty face, Axel groans as the warm feeling pass over him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Saix leans over Axel to check his temperature. He was freezing.

"I'm ok." Axel laughs, and forces a grin as he tries to get up. But Saix force him down again right away. "I mean it, we have to find that flower for the love sick Vexen."

"I sent some of the wolves to do it. You just lie still." Saix complains, and check the wound gently. He had used almost the entire night cleaning it. "Just lie still, you will freeze to death if you move around to much."

Axel looks confused down at Saix, as he leans over him, and starts to lick gently over the closing wounds. Ok, it was wrong of him to get aroused by that or maybe he was just about to get a fever?

Axel close his eyes, as he tries to overlook the growing cold. He would freeze to a stiff soon, he really would!

A sudden calm wash over him, as something warm lay down beside him. Gentle hands wrap themselves around him.

"Saix?" Axel asks confused, as he for the first time in his life got to see the softer side of the berserker. "You are… actually warm…"

"I know." Saix whispers, before the cubs come to lie around Axel too, and all of them do their best in warming him. "I bet you feel a little better know… or?"

"I feel better." Axel yawns, and clutch harder to Saix. It was really cozy to lie like that, Saix brush his hair gently and the wolves warm him better than he had felt for a long time. "I never knew you could have such a soft side Saix… your constant growling might be the reason."

Saix gives a warm smile to the laughing Axel, who seems to cuddle longer and longer into his embrace.

"And I never knew you could be so cute." Saix laugh, and kiss the blushing Axel gently on the forehead. "Heh, really cute,"

One of the wolf cubs crawl over Axel, and does his best to bury himself down into the warm embrace, before he licks the confused Axel on the nose.

"You saved his life, so I think he likes you." Saix laughs, but sighs, as Axel seems to have fallen asleep again, as he clutch to the happy wolf cub. It seems to have fallen in love with the red head. "Heh, I think I'm starting to like you too. As long as you aren't running around like an idiot, you can be really adorable."

* * *

"But you said it was just a one night mission, why haven't they given any sound from them?" Zexion tries his best to get any contact from their leader, who now was occupied with the thing called: to overlook worries.

"I bet Saix can take care of both of them." Xemnas sighs, and finally put down his book, as he understands that to overlook Zexion did not work. "Ok, how about this: if they aren't back tomorrow, we will look for them?"

"Ok…" Demyx sigh, and is sure that Xemnas hears him. "I just wonder what you will do if Saix doesn't come back? I mean, what if he runs of with Axel or something? Everyone saw how they looked at each other when Saix saved him and he made food for him and everything."

The book Xemnas had been reading is thorn down the middle. Zexion tries to hide a smirk as he understands the obvious strategy that Demyx was using. All of them had understood that Xemnas were fucking Saix, and it was even easier to understand that Xemnas were quite protective over his lover.

"Come on Zexion, we should just go and wait for any news of them… and hope that they still want any contact with us." Demyx sighs and both of them walk towards the door, before Xemnas stops them. "So, is there anything you want?"

"Ok… send Vexen and Marluxia to stop them…" Xemnas growls, before Demyx starts laughing, and Xemnas turns red. "Check on them! I meant check on them!"

"I'm sure you did Xemnas." Zexion laughs gently, before both of them walk past him, and runs to get Vexen and Marluxia. "He is really easy to fool isn't he? There is no way Axel would run off with Saix."

"I'm not so sure about that thou…" Demyx point out, and Zexion gives him a quite disturbed look. "I mean, it does seem like Saix have had an interest in Axel for a long time now. He chased after him. He tried his best to take him down himself…"

"One more word… and I will kill you myself…" Zexion growl, and walk away from the snickering Demyx. Damn, they had to find Axel and Saix. If they hadn't been taken by an avalanche, they were probably trying to kill each other for food.

* * *

"And what the hell do you think telling the poor wolf cubs ghost stories will accomplish!?" Saix yell furious, as he understands that all the cubs had started shivering closer to him.

"Come on. I bet they love it." Axel starts to laugh with two of the older wolves that he leans over. It seemed he were already a hit with the other wolves. "Ok, next ghost story!"

"Oh no you don't." Saix hits both Axel and the eager wolves hard on the head. Man those guys were dense. "You three will be sure to be nice, or I'll throw all of you out of this cave! I bet you two will handle it, but you Axel, will freeze to death!"

"Most probably…" Axel sighs, and before Saix can complain, Axel falls to his knees before him, and toss into his embrace. "So warm."

"I'll kill you. I'll really kill you…one day." Saix sighs, and is about to wrap his arms around Axel, when they hear something from outside.

"If there is anyone in there, come out with your hands over your heads!" someone yell, and the wolves starts to growl.

"The hunters…." Saix answers, and quickly toss stones and dirt over the camp fire they had made. "Ok, Axel just lie still, make no sudden sound."

"They are just humans aren't they? I bet we can take them easy." Axel gives his usual grin. "I can burn them to a crisp, and the wolves can have them all for supper."

"Ok, you try to burn them. While I help the wolves to get away." Saix order, Axel nods agreeing. Finally he could do something too! He had felt like a complete bother the entire trip. "And don't mess this up Axel, I will do really terrible unspeakable things to you then…"

"Oh, I thought you were doing that all the time." Axel laughs, and run into the portal that Saix opens for him. "See you on the other side, losers!"

Saix just gives a tired sigh, at least he was lucky to know that Axel could fight, the only problem was his personality.

Heh, if he were ever able to tame the red head, he would really have more use than he usually had. He could probably be really adorable if he were humble enough.

* * *

Axel give a grin, as he see the back of the hunters, who was about to enter the cave. Ok, send fires at them, and then laugh when they burned to death! What wonderful plans he had.

"Hey! Hunters!" Axel cheers, and as the hunters' turns towards him, he holds his hands up, as he tries to call his chakras, but nothing happens. No flames and no weapons. "Shit! This is not happening to me…"

"Heh, I thought we shoot that guy." The one who seems to be the leader of the hunters laughs. He looks at the redhead, who after a little struggle had been able to produce smoke. "I bet he is one of those wolves in disguise we have heard about. Just look at him, he's covered in wolf fur and it looks like he is trying to use magic on us."

Axel gives a growl, as one of the hunters toss him down in the snow, and kick him hard in the stomach as he bit hard into the man's foot. If they thought he were a wolf, he would show them how much of a wolf he could be!

"Get him off! Get him off!" The hunter scream, as blood ran in streams down his legs. Axel bites with all his might, but then the other hunters come to the rescue. One of them hits him hard in the head with the gun. Axel finally let's go as he suddenly wanted to look at the pretty stars. "Damned piece of shit!"

They were about to hit Axel one more time, when the howls from the wolves can be heard from the distance, and Axel gives a pleased grin.

"Heh, they got away." Axel laugh, before he get tossed down into the snow, and he is unable to move at all. He had no fire left, maybe he were unable to function at all without warmth? But, were that possible at all?

"It seemed they left you behind. I bet you would become a wonderful trophy." The leader laughs and pulls hard at Axel's hair, before he holds a giant hunting knife against his neck. "Or maybe we should just sell you to someone? Wolf or human, you don't really look so bad."

"Sorry… but I have a family that's waiting for me." Axel whisper, and close his eyes, before he falls to the snow again as the man let go of him. But before the snow get its grip on him again, he is pulled gently up. Saix holds him gently in his own embrace. "Heh… you came back…"

"What the hell did you mess up this time?!" Saix yells furious, but panic strikes him as Axel didn't answer. "Axel!"

"Don't bother. He is too weak to move, it seems he can't take the cold." The hunter laughs, and holds his shotgun up towards the beast like man. "So, I know you two can't be entirely normal. You do hang out with the wolves and all, but what are you?"

No answer comes, and before any of them understand what is happening, a herd of nobodies appear around them. And Saix get one of them to hold the lifeless Axel, before he calls his own weapon. For the first time in his life attacking humans with the intent to kill…

And as the berserker and his nobodies were in charge of the massacre, a portal appear a little away from them, Marluxia and Vexen appearing to look for them.

"What the hell is happening?" Vexen asks confused, as he looks at the furious Saix, who had to now slaughtered most of the hunters, leaving them to be eaten half dead by the wolf pack. "I think something is wrong with Axel."

Marluxia try to locate the flame tamer, and after a little he see him, as one of the nobodies move around with him so he didn't get hit by the ill planned attacks from Saix.

"We have to get Axel out of there before Saix goes totally berserk." Marluxia say, and quickly call his scythe, while he fights off the debris from the fight that came to close to Axel. And in the mean time, Vexen tries to stop the berserker from destroying the entire mountain with a new avalanche.

"Saix! You have to stop now! You will destroy the entire mountain!" Vexen yell, and shake the growling Saix, but to no avail as a new surge of energy send him away from Saix.

"He's not listening!" Marluxia push Vexen away as a giant shock wave hit past them. "You know he can get really wild when he first starts fighting…"

"But he has never been this pissed before!" Vexen yell, as even the wolves had to retreat to not get pushed over the mountain side. "What the hell did those hunters do to him?!"

"Or Axel…" Marluxia point out, and clutch hard to Axel, as a new wave hit over them, but this one were to hard for the poor flower tamer, and he is tossed hard backwards, both he and Axel falls over the edge of the mountain. "Vexen!"

Vexen react quickly, and grab Marluxia, just able to keep him from falling. But he had only the power to hold one and Axel continues to fall.

"Axel!"

Before Axel is out of reach, Saix grabs him. The half awake Axel looks confused up.

"What… took you so long… damned drama queen?" Axel pant, as Saix pulls him gently up, and he sighs relieved. He had to control his anger better, he really had to.

"Ok, what the hell have happened? And what the hell were you two doing here?" Marluxia growls, before he see how beat up Axel is, "What happened Axel?"

"I… got too cold… couldn't… use my powers…" Axel whisper, and close his eyes again.

"What happened Saix? You were just going to get the flower and the herbs, right?" Vexen asks, and tries to talk so low that Marluxia wouldn't hear him.

"Here's the flower." Saix states, as one of the wolves hold it up for him, and he hand it to Vexen, who blush terribly as Marluxia seems to catch on to the situation. "Since you two are here, you can get the herb, I have to get Axel back to the world that never was, he is freezing."

Vexen nod, and tries to suppress his sobs. He knew Marluxia would kill him! He just knew it! He should never have asked Xemnas to get someone to get it!

"Let us get going." Marluxia sighs, as Axel and Saix was gone, but then Vexen grab his jacket from behind, and pull him closer, before he quickly puts the flower in his hand. "Vexen?"

"It's for you…" Vexen answers, and quickly walk past the blushing Marluxia. "We should get going now."

"Um… Vexen… do you know…" Marluxia starts, Vexen turns around in hope for the question. "… Where the wolves went?"

Both of them tense, as they see no trace of the wolf pack.

Where the hell had they gone?

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Xemnas yells furious, as the wolf cubs tries to crawl up his leg. "I send you two to get some things for Vexen and you come back with a pack of wolves?!"

"They were so cute! Can't we keep them?" Axel asks, as the two older brothers tries to make adorable faces with him. "I promise they will behave!"

"They live outside. I will see nothing of them in here!" Xemnas growls, as he tries to pretend he was not patting the adorable little cubs. "And I will talk to you later Saix!"

"Your room or his?" Axel snickers, before he is pushed out by Saix. "Come on, he is really fun to dis."

"I agree, but you do it to obvious." Saix complains, and gives a sigh, as they set the wolf pack free outside. "You… won't tell anyone… right?"

"Of course not. I don't really think they need to know." Axel sighs, and gives a big grin. "I have to say that this explains a lot, you not having the same human memories we have, since you aren't a human to begin with. You were… a wolf weren't you?"

"Yeah… I lost my heart when those hunters attacked me. I was only a cub…" Saix looks at Axel, who starts snickering. "What?"

"If you were a cub then, you can't be… older than… five now!" Axel laugh, and he falls to the ground as he weren't able to stop laughing. Saix just sighs. "But, how have you been able to become so human in appearance and act? I must have joined just a little after you."

"Xemnas, he was the one who found me. He let me stay close to him until I at least knew what to do." Saix answers, and gives a warm smile, as he remembers his first time with their superior. "He never understood why I was so stupid and childish thou. I think he thought I had lost my memories after loosing my heart."

"So, you really care for Xemnas then." Axel laughs gently, and sits down beside Saix, as they look at the wolves that try to find a place to live. "I think I have gotten to know you better the last few days Saix, and I really don't look at you as such a bad guy anymore. I mean, you could have let me freeze to death, or fall down the mountain, but you saved me and I thank you for that."

"You are really cute when you are modest you know." Saix say, and before Axel understands what is happening, Saix pull him closer, and gives him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I have to say you aren't as bad as I thought either Axel. I think I like you more now."

Axel gives a big grin, and lays his arm over Saix's shoulder. The wolves come to lie around them as a new blanket of snow come slowly down around them. The stars over them blink more than ever, as the wolves' song rise up in the town for the first time.

* * *

End of chapter

XD I make Saix and Axel fluff XD I just love it ^.^

And in the next chapter Xemnas' jealousy grows, while Xigbar does his best to get closer to Demyx. For his own win? Or just out of kindness?

Why no one review? T.T


	6. 6th December Nocturne

Hear that sound? It is my exams ticking closer XD Saw the screwdriver arc from Gintama today, and even though I am posting this for you now, I have am really dead... from laughter XD

Warnings: Um, a little graphic start, and christmas preporations.

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**6th December**_

_Nocturne_

* * *

"Let me go! Please, let me go!"

The same plead, over and over again, before the cries came, the heart breaking cries that made the people who passed the dark alley think twice before overlooking the terrible assault.

But it was common in that town and that street were famous for it. So the people who passed knew they would get into more trouble if they did anything, than they would get from the cops if they didn't.

So the poor boy could only endure the pain and humiliation, as he tried his best to get free. But if he got a little away, a new man where there to block his way, forcing him down once more.

"No! No more. Please, no more…" He sob, his lithe and mutilated body not able to hold him up anymore as he collapsed to the ground. "No…more…"

A last desperate mean of getting away, as he took up one of the knives the thugs had lost… cutting at the nearest rapist, and as he was let loose, he run off as quick as he could, pulling on the remaining clothes he had as he ran through the rain, and the storm raging around him as he ran trough the empty streets, people avoiding him as he asked for help.

"There he is! Get him!"

The river bank was close, and it was the last thing he saw, before the river closed around him. Dark forms dancing around him in the water as he sank to the deepest depths of despair.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today?" Roxas look at his older friends, who all seem to be more interested in prying out of Axel and Saix what had happened on their trip. "Everyone, what are we going to do today!!!!?"

"I have no idea, I'm just bored!" Xigbar growl and toss his loser cards over the table, and Luxord almost starts to dance around as he once more won.

"How about we try to make some decorations of the things we bought yesterday?" Zexion asks, and shake the sleeping Demyx awake. "How about we all try to make something? We have nothing else to do at all."

"I want to cut!" Xaldin cheer, and in his eagerness to mutilate paper, he run the rest down in his search for the living room, where Xemnas had fallen asleep with the youngest wolf cub Baku-chan. "Cut!"

"What the hell are you guys doing now?!" Xemnas yells furious, as the cut happy Xaldin jumps over the couch, and almost kick his face in.

"Just try to overlook it." Saix sighs, and check the wound on his leader's face. "There, you seem ok."

"I'm mentally hurt…" Xemnas sob, and he fakes a hurt look, as he were about to hug unto his lover, but soon find that Saix's embrace is occupied, as Axel had decided to be a little evil, and toss into Saix's embrace.

"I love you Saix, do you love me?" Axel sighs dreamy, before he starts to snicker, while Xemnas looks at him like he do intent to kill him.

"Of course I do honey." Saix answers dryly, before he push the fire tamer to the floor, and he tries to keep his cool as a love sick Xemnas make his way to his lap instead. "What do you all have against me?!"

"You are just fuzzy and cuddly." Axel laughs, and takes Baku-chan up from the floor, before he follows the others to the room Zexion thought could take some stabbing and glue. "Are you jealous Zexy?"

"Not really." Zexion give the confused Axel a kiss on the cheek. "I know you like me no matter what."

Axel blush a little, as the others starts laughing. Zexion finds the scissors and glue for them, before they all sit down around the table, and starts to cut with their best talents, something that didn't seem so bad for some of them. Roxas had a rare talent, and to everyone's confusion, so did Xaldin and the collected Zexion seemed to be able to make anything he put his determined mind on.

"It's almost like Zexion is a kinder garden teacher." Saix laugh amused, as Zexion tries to convince Xigbar to not shot at the table.

"He was." Xemnas just answers, Saix looks a little shocked at him. "He worked as a lab assistant only in his free time, so he just had bad luck that we did the experiment a day he was in."

"Well, it does explain a lot." Saix sighs, and take Baku-chan away from Axel. "I'm going to sleep a little. Wake me later."

Saix walks out, and everyone cheers at Xemnas, who tries to sneak out after him. But he does a pitiful job with the sneaking itself, and runs blushing out as everyone, even Roxas seems to catch on to what he was thinking.

"I'll get you all for this!" Is the last they can hear from him, before he is long gone, probably shivering beside Saix as usual.

"Man! I feel refreshed!" Axel continues to cut pleased at his mutilated piece of paper. "Don't you think this looks good Zexion? I'm making it to hang in the window of your room!"

"It looks so adorable Axel." Zexion praise, and pat the proud Axel on the head. Man it was weird to have to take care of his own lover like he were a little kid. "Aren't you going to make anything Demyx?"

"I have to practice on my sitar. I might be allowed to play tonight!" Demyx cheer, and almost trip over the floor as he tries to get up from the chair he had been sitting on, the sitar falls to the floor. "Oh no!"

Zexion sigh, and help him to get the sitar up again, before he gives the blushing kid a warm smile.

"I really hope you do your best then Demyx. But, why not practice now? I bet we can all sing along when you play." Zexion say, and Demyx nod eager, the others cheer at him as he jumped up on a work desk in the corner of the room. "Try some Christmas songs. I bet we will all get in a better mood then."

Everyone starts to clap, as Demyx starts to sing and play with all of his heart's content (Well, bad choice of word, I know, just deal with it), everyone sings along as they work with the Christmas decorations.

And Saix and Xemnas laugh gently from their room in the second floor, as the once so dark and lifeless castle walls hit the echoes of the joyful music around in all the rooms.

Demyx follow slowly after Xigbar, who show him around in the small music bar.

"So, did he say anything about the playing?" Demyx holds hopeful at his sitar.

"He said he wanted to hear more from you, no one can say against a little cutie like you Demyx!" Xigbar laugh, and pat the blushing Demyx on the head. "Come on now, let us find him."

Demyx nod eager, and follow obediently, before he waits outside the office as Xigbar talked to the bar owner.

And it didn't take long before Xigbar came out again, a big grin on his lips.

"What did he say?" Demyx asks unsure, as he did not know what he would do if he wasn't allowed to play. He had really waited all his life for this!

"Tomorrow… you are on the stage kid." Xigbar answer, and gives a cheesy and content grin, as Demyx jumps him down. Man he loved to be nice!

* * *

End of chapter

Well, a new chapter down. So, how will Demyx's job go? We will see next time XD

... review....


	7. 7th December Concert

Hm, well, tried a test exam with friends today, I don't know how this will go XD But I be amused XD And also a little broken, I know my friend enjoys destroying me with Gintama XD

Warnings: Nope, just cute and fluffy.

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_7th December_**

_Concert_

* * *

The water tamer stop again, as he looks at the letter in his hands. He knew he wanted him there to watch him. But he was too afraid to ask Zexion himself! So to write a letter had seemed like such a wonderful idea at first, but if he delivered it like that, Zexion would know what a sissy he was, and he didn't want that!

"Hey, what are you doing Demyx?"

Demyx gives a scream, before he jumps away, and he looks terrified at the confused Axel. And he relaxes until he remembers the letter, which now is in Axel's hand.

"Give it back!" Demyx whimper, and try to get it back, but Axel held I to far up for the poor kid to get it.

"So… who is it for?" Axel snickers, before he read the front of it. "Zexion?"

Demyx blush terribly, before he tears the letter out of Axel hand, while he tries to think of a way to get out of the situation. Axel was Zexion's lover, and none of them really knew what sort of relationship they really had. They were shagging each other crazy, everyone knew that. But did they have any other feelings for each other? They seemed to be the closest of them, even more than Xemnas and Saix, and that said a lot.

"I… just wanted to… give it to him." Demyx hiccup, and try to look for a way out. "Is that… ok with you?"

"You make it sound like it is a love letter." Axel laughs, and holds the letter up towards the lights, before he tries his best to see trough it. "A performance? Cool!"

"Xigbar arranged it for me, and I… wanted to ask Zexion if he would come," Demyx stammer, as he smiles happy over the praise from Axel, "Can you ask him for me?"

"Come on!" Axel cheers, and pulls the confused Demyx with him, before he opens the door to Zexion's room. And Demyx looks amazed around. He had never been in Zexion's own room before, it all looked so clean and styled. "Zexion is out and making tea for Xemnas, but he'll be back soon, we'll just wait for him, and you can invite him yourself."

"Won't he be mad to find us in his room?" Demyx stammer, before he gives a cry, as Axel had already tossed down in the bed with some of the chocolates he had found in Zexion's cupboard. "You can't do this! He will be mad at us!"

"He loves to have visits." Axel laughs, and grabs some soda that Zexion had there when he knew Axel would stop by. "Well, not all the time, but I bet he won't be irritated if it is you who stops by, since he never gets angry at little you."

"T…that's not true…" Demyx blush extremely. It was true wasn't it? Zexion could even be angry at Roxas on a bad day, he had even yelled at Xemnas once for screwing up in the kitchen, but he never yelled at him. "Why does he never yell at me?"

"That is because he is a weird guy with a mother's instinct." Axel laughs, Demyx looks confused at him. "Have you never noticed? He usually takes good care of you. I think he feels like you need to be taken care of."

Demyx blushes more. Did that mean that Zexion had a special eye to him? Yeah! It had to mean that!

"Axel, is that you?"

The door opens, and a tired Zexion enters. He looks confused from Axel who eats chocolates on the bed, to Demyx who tries to stutter something to him.

"Hello Demyx, is there anything you wanted?" Zexion smiles to the nervous Demyx.

"Um, I wanted to ask… if you wanted to… to…" Axel yawns as the stuttering drew out.

"Demyx wanted to invite us all to a performance, do you want to come too Zexion?" Axel asks, Demyx nods, as he feels a little thankful that Axel didn't make it sound like he only planned on inviting Zexion, even thou that had been the great plan. "I bet it will be so fun, right Demyx?"

"Yeah, much fun!" Demyx looks hopeful at Zexion. "Do you want to come?"

"Why not? It will be fun." Zexion laughs, before he pulls Axel away from his bed. "But now I am going to relax with a good book, and I expect you Axel, to keep away."

"Boring!" Axel complains, as he is pulled out of the room by the skipping Demyx. "I will not take this lying down! You will be the one lying down before and under me! Mark my words Zexy!"

"I don't doubt it Axel." Zexion lies down with the book Xemnas had gotten for him in town, it was nice of Xemnas to think of him when he passed the book shop. He brought either a book for him or raw meat for Saix, what a difference… "Oh, and Axel?"

"Yes!?" Axel cheers, and darts into the room again. "What is it my love?"

"Those two wolf brothers seems to be looking for you again… did you do something?" Zexion asks, Axel gives a innocent laughter, before he hears growling behind himself. He turns slowly to look at the furious wolves, shit! "See you later Axel."

"I'm sorry!" Axel runs off, the two wolves chase him with all they've got, as they was not about to let the guy that had stolen their meat and given it to their little brother get away once more. "I'll never do it again!!"

* * *

"So Demyx might get a steady job as a band member?" Roxas asks curious, as he follows after Xigbar towards the bar, the rest follows after them, as Zexion tries to arrange Axel's bandages.

"If they like him as he plays solo tonight, he might get hired alright." Xigbar opens the door to the bar. Everyone turns to stare as they see the gang the regular costumer Xigbar brought with him. "Don't worry everyone! These weirdoes are with me!"

"Did the weirdo just call us weirdoes'?" Axel looks at Xigbar, who seems to be a well known figure at the bar. "And why am I not surprised to find Xigbar is a regular?"

"I have to have a place I can go wild without the superior ruining my fun!" Xigbar complains, but he turns white as he hears a grunt from the quite displeased Xemnas. Damn! He had forgotten that even he had come with them. It seemed his sanctuary was becoming a regular place for all of them. But he could sacrifice a little for his conquest of Demyx, everything were worth that! "Don't hold it against me Xemnas… I'm mentally unstable."

"I know." Xemnas wouldn't be there either if it hadn't been for the fact that Zexion asked him to come. He didn't like making public appearance. And if Saix hadn't been talked into coming by Axel, he would have rather had the house alone with Saix, and why the hell did Saix always spend time with Axel now? He had always talked about how much he hated the guy! Why did he suddenly not 'not' like him anymore?! What the hell had those two done during that trip?!

"Xemnas… you are foaming by the mouth…"

The superior return from his own thoughts, and looks at the not impressed Saix. What the hell was wrong with Xemnas now? He had never frowned like that before.

"I'm ok!" Xemnas quickly states, before he wipes the foam from his mouth. Damn, he had to stop making a public nuisance of himself. There was no way Saix were interested in an idiot like Axel! "I'm… going to talk to Zexion…"

Saix finds himself left with Axel, as the quite confused Zexion is pulled out of the bar, by a beat red superior.

"What is his problem?" Axel looks at the sighing Saix. "Don't tell me he is still mad about us being gone for so long together?"

"I think we are looking at a fairly jealous superior." Saix sighs. Just his luck, he wanted to have a little rest after all that happened, but Xemnas where more protective than ever! He couldn't even sleep in his own room anymore without Xemnas sneaking in at night checking if he were sleeping alone! He had almost screamed Baku-chan into tears! Xemnas were now the crowned leader for the wolf pack. They hadn't dared anything else when he had come out growling to them about keeping out off his lover's bed. He had snarled worse than any wolf he had ever heard. "You want to get a drink? I think I want to be halfway drunk before he comes up with a counter for being stupid…"

"I'll buy." Axel laughs, and the two of them heads for the counter, where Xaldin tries to blend into the scenery, while Xigbar brags about something Xaldin didn't want to acknowledge had ever happened. "Lighten up Xaldin, I bet there are worse people you could have been fucking than Xigbar."

Xaldin try harder on the blending, while the tired Zexion returns, and a mess that had once been their superior is pulled hard back in by the arm.

"Is he really ok?" Axel asks nervous, as it seems Xemnas stares red at him. "He looks worse than Saix in berserk mode…"

"We tried to talk about his mood swings, but it did not work." Zexion sits down beside Axel, who orders a new drink for him, not sure if he should dare order one for Xemnas. He was terrifying. "Don't be so jealous Xemnas. I doubt these two can even survive each other."

"Point." Saix takes a zip of his whisky. "I could never handle a nuisance like Axel for more than a day. The only reason I survived the trip were that he were half dead most of the time, he is cuter then."

"So, as long as he is alive and a bother you won't like him?" Xemnas asks, as he clutch to the tired Saix.

"If you continue to be a bother like this I won't like you either!" Saix growls, as Xemnas starts to hug him happy, and almost purr like a love sick cat. "I'm not a cat person!"

"I don't really care." Xemnas sighs, it was true, he had been worried for no reason, Saix were only his, and he was to smart to ever fall for a dope like Axel! Xemnas smiles pleased to himself for a little, before he looks over at Zexion and Axel, who seems to talk about something that eluded him. Zexion was smart, he liked Axel, Zexion was one of their smartest ones, he liked Axel.

Saix look confused after Xemnas, who collapse crying down to the floor. What the hell was his problem!?

"Is everyone here?"

Everyone that was accounted for turns to look at the nervous Demyx. He had thought that only Xigbar, Zexion and Axel came, but everyone was there! Why had everyone come?

"We decided that it was a good idea to come together." Axel laughs, and smiles to the almost crying Demyx. "Are you alright?"

"Everyone came for me?" Demyx hiccups, he had thought no one really would care about it, but everyone had come, even the superior! "I'm so happy… I will really do my best!"

"You won't do any good if you continue shivering like that." Zexion whispers, before he walk over to the shaking Demyx, and wipes the tears gently off. "Now you go up there and play, right? Make us all proud."

"I will!" Demyx turns red as Zexion give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm going now!"

Demyx runs blushing off, Zexion chuckles gently. Demyx was really adorable, but he was more like a kid than a possible lover.

"So, is he going to just play alone?" Larxene asks, she felt that she was extremely overlooked by the others at the moment. It seemed that they hadn't liked her anger according to her favorite kitchen articles melting.

"Since this is an audition, he is going to play alone, and he even said yes to singing." Xigbar laughs, as he looks dreamily at Demyx, who tries to tune his sitar for the song. "I bet he will get the job right away! No one can say no to a cutie like Demyx!"

Everyone turn their attention to the nervous Demyx, as the lights are set unto him. Ok, he could do this! Even Zexion believed in him! He reaches for the microphone, and taps on it to check if it is working.

"Um, I'm Demyx, I'm going to sing and play a song that I really like, it's called 'true light' and I hope you will like both the song and me." Demyx stammers, before he starts to play. One of the band members there helping him by playing the piano, and soon, everyone cheers on the playing Demyx, as he started to sing:

'Become as wings that outshines your sadness, cutting through the white darkness

Illuminated by the cold sun

I had some tame freedom

On the miraculous night reflected in the mirror

My soul began to remove its mask

On the other side of the crumbling wall

Despair and hope wear the same face

If your heart is not satisfied

Head towards the ending prologue that flies away

In this world where the wind blows like a knife

What is it that I should protect?

In this journey where I know one pain after another

I draw closer to my true self

The fake light that is disappearing

The true light that is being born

In these hands

Pierce through the white-dyed night

Go on creating a new era

With a heart that's been released

Fly through the endlessly continuing white night.'

Demyx gives a sigh, before he looks nervous over the crowd, had they liked it? Maybe he had made a bad choice of song? He had looked for a song to sing the entire day.

Demyx lights up, as he suddenly get standing applause from everyone in the bar, even his friends clapped for him, they had liked it?

"Give it up for Demyx everyone!" The bar owner cheers, as he walk over to the stage where Demyx stutters and bows as he just didn't know what to do. "Ok! Who think this little heartbreaker should become the new player of our band!?"

Demyx looks amazed over the bar, as everyone cheers out. They had actually liked him? Did that mean that he had actually gotten a job?

"Congratulations little Demyx, do you think you can make it here about eight each evening?" The bar owner laughs, as he smiles to the shocked Demyx, who were still trying to comprehend what had just happened to him. "If you stay after the place is closed tonight you can meet the band, and you can bring your family with you too."

"I will!" Demyx cheers, before he runs back to the others, and he takes a quick spin with the equally eager Roxas. "I have a job! I have a job!"

"As long as he doesn't give you notes, you are going to do ok." Xigbar laughs, but he give a grunt, as Demyx lunge at him, and hug him hard. "Demyx?"

"Thank you! I will never forget this Xigbar! You are the greatest!!" Demyx cheers, Xigbar turns red. He gives a dreamy smile, he was a good guy, and at least he got a better chance at Demyx when he weren't trying to molest him. Maybe he should just be nice? Then Demyx would fall for him in the end. "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, I think we should just party and get wasted." Axel hands Saix a new drink as he had finished the first one, while he tries to overlook the sobbing Xemnas. "I bet there will be some time before we can celebrate something so good again, so let's just have fun."

"Fun!" Everyone cheers, all of them laughing as the bar owner sent around drinks on the house for them. It was really weird, that an unknown could be able to get a job. Maybe it was the start of something new for them?

Maybe they could be something else than just nothing?

* * *

End of chapter

Another one down, I have a test tomorrow, so I hope it goes well XD

In the next chapter, Xemnas is pushed to the limit, and Axel and Zexion is pushed out of the house! Riku and Sora appears, and Axel wants to elope with Zexion, how will this end?


	8. 8th December Elope

I had my first test today! Got 10 out of 10! Shock! Gather around everyone... this is what is called a Christmas miracle! XD If you find me quick it might rubb off XD

Well, still have the big one XD But it will be done soon ^.^

Warnings: Neh, random OCness from Xemnas, building of the plot called romance, and the cuteness called RikuXSora XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_8th December_**

_Elope_

* * *

"But why do I have to go with him!?" Zexion complains, while their superior waves after them as he opens a portal. "It's Axel you want to keep away from Saix, so why do I have to go too?"

"To keep him away." Xemnas answers, and toss a money bag to the furious Zexion. "I'll get some new books for you tomorrow, just let me have Saix alone for one day!"

"Fine, but you have to learn trusting Saix." Zexion walks over to the confused Axel, who didn't quite understand what was happening. "Ok, what do you want to do? Xemnas has officially banned us from this world for the rest of the day."

"He is still afraid I will run off with Saix?" Axel asks confused, Zexion nods a little embarrassed over their leader. "Man that guy is a born skeptic. It's even sad…"

"I know, so now you think off what we can do to have something to do for the rest of the day…" Zexion sighs, before he pulls Axel with him trough the portal to Radiant garden. "Ok, I guess we could find a coffee shop first, I need to calm my nerves after Xemnas' yelling…"

"Man, he really took off! All I did were to cuddle with Baku-chan when I sat beside Saix in the coach." Axel pulls the jacket better around himself as the snow starts to fall around them once more. He was just happy that Vexen had taken some sense to him about the clothes he sent with them, cold weather meant warm clothes!

"You could have spared us all this if you hadn't said that Baku-chan were almost like a little kid, while you held him up to Saix, who at that moment decided to agree, Xemnas passing in the belief that you two just talked about raising a wolf cub together." Zexion sighs and it finally goes up for Axel what Xemnas must have thought. "If only you had the capacity to think before talking."

"But we do get some time together." Axel whispers and he hesitate a little, before he take a trying hold of Zexion's smaller hand. Zexion blush over the open affection Axel shows him, and in the meantime, people walk past them on the street, but they only have eyes for each other. "Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing then? We never get to be together outside of our rooms anymore, it is kind of sad to spend all out time alone in the bed…"

"Yeah, no wonder everyone think that is all we stay together for." Zexion chuckles, before he looks at Axel's hand on his own, and Axel brushes his hand gently. "It's weird isn't it? I can't even get jealous of Saix, it's so weird, but deep down, I know that you would never feel for anyone else the way you do for me."

Axel blush. Zexion had never shown such a gentle face to him before. He was adorable!

"Hey, why not make the best of this? I don't think they need us back in a few days at least. I bet Xemnas sent enough money so we could make it." Axel laughs, and wraps his arms gently around Zexion's waist. The night lights turn on around them, and for a moment, Axel really didn't feel the cold at all. And even Zexion felt a little warm. "How about it, should we run off for a few days?"

"That really doesn't sound bad." Zexion brush some snow out if Axel's hair, before he lay his head against his chest. "And it would be ok to let the others worry a little, I think Xemnas needs to feel a little bad for tossing out people when he is jealous."

"This will be so fun!" Axel snickers, before he takes a good hold of Zexion arm, and they both smile a little amused over the fact that they were almost eloping. "Ok! Let us get some coffee and cake first, then we will find a hotel, then we will just have fun the rest of the night! We can go to movies, maybe one of those fancy restaurants Xemnas claims I can never enter and then we can maybe take a walk or something?"

"That sounds nice." Zexion chuckles, as he just enjoys the moment to the fullest. Axel places his arm over his shoulders as they walk down the streets, people now and again stops to stare after the obvious couple. But for Axel and Zexion, the rest of the world just didn't matter at all.

* * *

"So Xemnas was right!" Axel laughs, Zexion did not really know if he should cry or laugh of the sorry excuse of a gentleman. What kind of person would first ask the waiter if they had any real food, and then just deny paying the check because he hadn't known what he had eaten!? "I can't fit in places like that, I'm not house trained yet."

"I can see that." Zexion helps Axel up from the ground. "But I really doubt Xemnas has anything to say, I went with him to a restaurant once, you at least didn't yell at the poor waiters that they were overlooking him, and that the service there sucked, at the same time as he puked the sea food over the next table."

"Did that really happen?" Axel laughs, as he gets the snow off his clothes. Then they walk towards the silent part of the town, as they tries to find a place they can walk alone.

"It really did, I had never felt so humiliated in my life. He was growling like he did when he found you and Saix trying to bath Baku-chan together."

"Oh yeah, he really snapped then. I were the only one partly undressed to avoid getting my clothes wet, but it seemed he didn't think straight at all, I think he has a fear of babies, at least the ones he don't have anything to do with." Axel answers, both of them laughs as they remembers how edgy Xemnas had been the entire day, in the end, he had seen red if Axel even went into the same room as Saix, the others had hid if any of them were close, just in case the other would enter the room. "I thought I was the flame tamer, but I have to say that a protective Xemnas can do the same work almost as good."

"Even I agree on that." Zexion laughs, and looks up at the almost full moon as they get a little out of Radiant garden square. "So, where should we go now?"

"How about we just walk a little?" Axel smiles to Zexion, who nods content with that. "So, you went with Xemnas to a restaurant? When was that?"

"Long ago, even before we lost our hearts." Zexion answers, and he smiles a little amused as he see that Axel looks really jealous. "He wanted to celebrate that I had been allowed to work for our lord Ansem together with the others."

"So the others were there too?" Axel asks quickly. Zexion shakes his head. "Just you two?"

"Yes, or else I doubt the others would ever have respect for him again. He made a real mess of himself the entire evening." Axel feels his face grow hotter. "But I got him home again in the end, then I had to clean the entire house. He was a really messy person then too."

Axel steam up. How did his little Zexion know so much about their superior? He knew they were the only ones of them on a steady and friendly basis and they could now and again look a little like parents taking care of all of them. But, Zexion were his little Zexion! Not Xemnas' little Zexion!

"So… you and Xemnas are close?" Axel stammers forth, and he is still not willing to let up his hold around Zexion.

"Of course we are." Zexion point out, before he lean close to Axel, and he whispers something into his ear, and the sad look Axel had go over to confusion, before he give an amused grin. "So now you know."

"Is it really true?" Zexion nods. "I should have known, no one would have cleaned for that guy without a reason like that!"

"But you have to promise to not tell anyone." Zexion orders, as he stamp the laughing Axel on the foot. "He don't want anyone to know, since he is ashamed about what happened that time, I think the only thing he regretted about becoming an unknown, were taking all of us with him. He had been ready to sacrifice himself, but it went out of hand, and all of us changed."

"It's a little weird…" Axel sighs, as he looks over the view as they got to the building site outside Radiant garden, and they look down at the finished part of town, where the Christmas trees glows magically. "You all remember most of your lives, even how you turned. I don't remember a thing about it, it's like I never was at all."

"I bet there is a reason for it, we just haven't found it yet, or maybe you don't need to remember your shell's life?" Zexion whispers and Axel nod to agree, before he pulls the confused Zexion closer, and he gives a big grin. "Axel?"

"I love you." Axel laughs, and he gives his brightest smile, as there was no lie in his voice. Zexion gives a content smile back, before he give the counter he knew would work when he had to destroy the mood.

"That's good to hear from a guy who killed me." Zexion laughs, Axel gives a pout. One little mistake and he were branded for life! It had been before he had found out that Zexion were a truly adorable and cuddly dark creature. And before he found out that Roxas could make it ok on his own.

"Aha, I guess we will never come over that part…" Axel looks beaten down, and it seemed he would always be reminded of his wrong doings. "I'm sorry I got the Riku replica to kill you… but you came back…"

"There was no way for you to know that, Axel." Zexion point out, before he pulls the confused Axel down to his own level. "But I like you anyway, more than anyone else."

Axel gives a new grin, as Zexion give him a gentle kiss. It was weird wasn't it? How two opposites could fit so wonderful together?

Zexion gives a confused grunt, as Axel pushes him gently against the wall, and he doesn't break the kiss as he takes charge.

"Get a room you two…"

The couple turn confused, and looks at the quite displeased Xemnas, who had a stern Saix behind himself.

"And what are you doing here?" Zexion pulls out of the confused Axel's embrace. "I thought tossing us out of our world were a plan to keep Axel away from Saix."

"Ehem, Saix has made me aware of the faults in my justified worries…" Xemnas starts. Saix kicks him hard in the leg. "Un-justified! Un-justified!"

"I thought that was what you wanted to say." Saix complains. He had felt really relaxed the entire day, Xemnas had used all his time on him without even growling at the poor wolves, for Saix, it had been weird. And at the end of the day, as they had been eating dinner with the rest, Demyx had pointed it out: 'Where are Axel and Zexion?'

Saix and Larxene had then used about ten minutes to pry the information out of their superior.

What the hell was Xemnas thinking? Tossing Axel and Zexion out because he was a little jealous of Axel and Saix actually becoming friends?

"Ok, I might have overdone it a little. You can come home again now." Xemnas stutter forth. He was a real creep, and he knew it. "And I promise to let off you."

"Too bad superior!" Axel cheers, as he pulls the confused Zexion closer, both Xemnas and Saix looks confused at them. "We are eloping! We won't be back in a few days!"

"Zexion! What sort of nonsense is this?!" Xemnas yell, as he looks at the confused Zexion, who was still trying to get a hold of the situation. Had Axel just declared that they were running away together?

"Come on!" Axel grabs the confused Zexion's arm hard. "We are escaping!"

"Axel!" Zexion squeals, as Axel ran off, and pull him with him. "What are you doing? The superior will kill you!"

"I'm getting used to the thought of a few days off, don't worry, we can spend more time together tomorrow, I'll take you to eat a place that even I can fit into." Zexion looks confused at him. Had Axel really thought so much about spending more time with him? "Hold on!"

Zexion look down, as Axel suddenly pull him into the air, and he holds him close as they fall down to the snow covered square under them.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Xemnas growls, as he comes to help Zexion up from the snow. Axel suddenly felt a little too cold to try a new escape. "And you Axel. Think before you act!"

"Xemnas…" Zexion whispers. Xemnas turns towards him, and he looks confused at the spell book Zexion hold in his hands, and he whispers one of the spells as it starts to go up for Xemnas what happens.

Xemnas is sent flying, and he hits the confused Saix down with him.

"Um… what are you doing Zexy?" Axel asks, as he tries to get up from the snow.

"Let's go." Zexion grab the confused Axel hand, and pulls him up, before they start to run again. And they leave the tired Saix to mend the mentally broken Xemnas. It seemed he had never expected Zexion to attack him.

"Zexion…" Xemnas whale, as he looks defeated after the escaping couple.

"Good work Xemnas. You just drove Zexion to elope with Axel…" Saix sighs, but he could not really mind himself. As long as Axel kept away from him, Xemnas could be a really harmless person.

"Little Zexion." Xemnas sobs. What had he done? He had tossed the only person who wanted to make dinner and tea for him out of the house!"Run after them Saix… get Zexion back…"

"I'm going home…" Saix complains, before he leaves the heartbroken superior in the snow.

"Ienzo!"

* * *

The red head leans tired against the wall, and he coughs as he tries to get his breath back. Damn, he hadn't run like that in ages! He look over at Zexion, who was in a worse state than him, but he seems more cheerful, it wasn't a daily thing to see Zexion laugh, at least not as happy as that.

"I haven't *cough* seen you run before." Axel laughs, and he takes a deep breath before he get his composition back. "And what were all that about, running from the superior and all?"

"I felt like it." Zexion laughs, and gasp a little for breath. "And I won't let Xemnas get off so easy, we'll let them suffer a little before we get back, right?"

"I like your ideas." Axel snickers, it was always fun to be on the run, but, there was only one little problem. "I'm freezing…"

"Let us get to the hotel then." Zexion whispers gently, and pats Axel on the head. He was actually shaking? Was Axel's reaction to cold really that bad? "Hey, you are shaking…"

"I know… I'm so cold!" Axel whine, Zexion pats him gently on the head again. "I want to take a shower now."

Zexion gives a sigh, and wraps his arms gently around Axel as they walks back towards the hotel, and he is sure that their superior is nowhere close as they walk through the square.

It had been usual the past few days, Axel would act like normal, but when he became to cold, he would sneak away somewhere he could get a little warm. The only problem was that their world didn't have any warmth at all, the only warmth Axel could get were either hot water or Saix. Saix were out of the question. Xemnas went over to hissing when he asked.

Axel was about to open the door, when it opens quick, and he fall to the ground once more, and he clutch sobbing to his bleeding nose.

Who had something against him?! Was it really a god, which hated his guts over everything in the world?

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Someone asks worried, and sits down before the assaulted Axel, who nods slowly, before he look up, and he freeze to. Oh shit, oh shit…"Um… haven't I seen you before?"

"I don't think so!" Axel almost screams out, and he covers his face quickly, while he is quite happy that he has a hooded sweater on. "I'm alright, just fine!"

Zexion look a little confused at the terrified Axel, before he recognizes the younger boy, the key blade master? Then he was quite lucky Axel was fast in hiding, and Sora had never seen him before.

"Don't worry about him." Zexion says gently, and hands Sora a bag he had lost from the crash.

"Oh, thank you, but will you really be ok?" Sora stammers, as he helps the nervous Axel to his feet. "I was going to meet a friend here, but he was late so I thought I should look for him. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok!" Axel covers his face as he waved his hands. Heh, that kid still reminded him of Roxas. "See, I'm fine!"

"What a relief." Sora sighs happy, and he is about to introduce himself when someone come towards them, and he starts to wave. "Riku, I'm here, Riku!"

"What took you so long Sora? You were going to meet me before the tree, not before the hotel." The silver haired boy complains, as he walks towards his friend, before he looks at the two men with him. And he is not able to take his eyes from the blue silver haired man, he had seen him before."Zexion… of the 13th order…"

Zexion gives a 'keh'. He should have known that Riku would remember him. After all, he had been the one to try and gain control of him in castle oblivion.

"Are you really from the organization?" Sora asks confused, before he looks closer at the sweating Axel, who tries his best to think of what to do.

"Just forget it Axel, we are discovered." Sora looks shocked up at Axel, who gave a sigh, before he pulls down his hood.

"Axel?!" Sora looks at the same unknown that had once taken his side in fighting the 13th order. "You are alive?"

"Not really, this is just a dream Sora. I'm not really here." Axel answers, and pulls the confused Zexion to hide behind himself. "And neither is Zexion, just a bad dream…"

"Are you stupid or just desperate?" Riku complains, he remembered the red head that had tried to prevent him in waking Sora. "You tried to keep Sora from waking up, and you tried to brain wash me!"

Riku quickly call his weapon, and launch against the confused Zexion, but Axel react quick, and he jumps between them with is weapon as a shield.

"I don't think so little Riku." Axel pushes the confused Riku away. As he had understood by Axel when he had been in twilight town, he had given a damn about the organization, he were just doing what he could to make Roxas stay as a being, why were he protecting a man that Diz had said were one of the first unknowns in the organization?

"Axel, weren't you against the organization? Why are you with him then?" Sora asks confused, as he looks at the red head.

"We are el…" Zexion quickly kick his leg in. There was no reason to go around and tell everyone, especially not their born enemy. "We are family you know, all the unknowns are a family, which is why we keep together."

"All of you?" Riku ask confused, a shiver goes down his spine. "Does that mean, you are all back?!"

"That is a secret." Axel is about to make a diversion to get away, when his entire body almost feels like it has frozen to ice and he fall slowly to his knees, steam escapes his body as he tries his best to make flames.

"Axel!" Zexion sits down beside him. "Is it the cold?"

"Cold… to cold…" Axel stammers, as he holds his arms hard around himself. "Can't… move at all… sorry…"

"What is wrong Axel?" Sora asks a little worried. Even thou Axel were one of the 13th order, he had saved him a lot of times, which made him one of his precious friends!

"He fell in the snow." Zexion answers, as he helps Axel gently to his feet. "How about this? We promise to be nice, and you let us be for now? Axel is in no condition to fight and I'm no fighter, it wouldn't be a fair battle at all, key blade master."

"Is he really sick?" Sora helps the confused Zexion to support Axel.

"Yes, he can't take the cold." Zexion whispers. Riku follows them silently. He didn't trust the 13th order one bit, and at least not the one person who had tried to make him believe that Sora hated him. "After all, he is a fire at heart."

Sora nod, he did know that Axel didn't have a heart, but he was the sort of person who would make other people his heart. Like his care for Roxas, it was a quest for a feeling he could cling unto.

"Is this your room?" Sora asks, as Zexion lead them to one of the doors. Zexion nod, and takes the keys out of Axel's pocket, before he hands them to the silent Riku.

"Would you mind giving us a hand?" Riku gives a displeased grunt, before he grabs the key, and he opens the door to the two unknown's room. "Thank you."

"Try and sound like you mean it." Riku snorts, and close the door as Sora and Zexion helps Axel into the room. "Ok, we have done our part now, we are leaving Sora."

"Wait a little Riku." Sora stammers, as he still feel worry for the soaked Axel. "Will he really be ok? He don't seem like he will be ok…"

"He'll be ok." Zexion finds some new clothes and some blankets for Axel. "But I have to change his clothes now, please leave."

"O…ok!" Sora stammers, and he runs out with Riku, who give a last look at the silent Zexion, before he left. Zexion gives a relieved sigh as the door close.

"Really brave Zexy, you are the only one in the world with a Riku phobia, and you didn't even wince." Axel laughs, as he starts to feel quite content where he laid, as Zexion pulls his clothes off.

"I was scared shitless." Zexion answer truthfully. "He is strong. I bet he is even stronger than the key blade master too if he had ever wanted to fight him for real."

"You are just saying that to feel good about yourself." Axel snickers, before he tries to draw out all the warmth he can from the blankets, Zexion watch with a mix of desperation and sadness. He wanted to be able to help warm Axel, he wanted to keep him warm, but if he held him and tried to help him, it would only become worse!

Zexion's only sadness in his relationship with Axel was that he could only hurt him. That was why the two of them should never have been together, but Zexion just couldn't go back now. He cared so much for Axel, more than there should be possible for one without a heart.

"Yo, Zexion, how about something warm to eat or drink? You are the best in the world to make hot chocolate. Please, pretty please?!"

Zexion's sad face change, to a warm smile that he never showed anyone else than Axel. That brat could most of the time have a brain more nonexistent than his heart, but now and again he would be smarter than he looked, while doing it the cutest way possible.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate, and then I will make some warm food for you too, just lie still and get some warmth." Zexion answers, and is about to pat the grinning Axel on the forehead, but he quickly pulls his hand back, as Axel made a shiver.

They… were really never meant to be.

* * *

End of chapter

Poor Xemnas, they will be the end of him XD

Next we will return to Demyx! And also uncover some dark secrets. Everyone join together to find a way to keep Axel warm, and Zexion shows his true powers!

Yay! For plot development!!


	9. 9th December Nocturne II

The big one tomorrow... I'll just post this chapter and continue reading... wish me luck...

Warnings: More killing... and random plot points.

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**9th December**_

_Nocturne II_

* * *

"Axel and Zexion ran off from you?" Demyx stammers and the tired Saix nods. It seemed that Xemnas had taken Zexion's uproar quite bad. He was now in his room, and he is crying with a photo album from when they had been. It was weird and scary. "Why would they do that?"

"Come on, it is the only way to possibly get some privacy around here." Larxene point out, as she looks over at the whistling Xigbar, who sneaks closer to the unknowing Demyx. "I mean, if Xemnas isn't bothering them with missions, or suspecting Axel of being interested in Saix, Xigbar would spy at them from the ceiling."

"How did you know that?!" Xigbar growls, before he looks over at the grinning Larxene, if he was a king of perverted yaoi spying, she was the queen. "I knew I sensed someone else when I was there!"

"I don't think Zexion is the kind of person who runs off for that." Demyx looks sad down, he knew all of them were depending on Zexion and Axel all the time, but Zexion never complained about it, he just continued doing what they wanted him to do. Like a loving mother. Axel on the other side was an idiot, but he at the same time showed he wanted the best for all of them. He would cheer them up, or just do what he could to help them if there were something wrong with them. "We have to get them back! Right?"

"No we don't." Saix answers, as everyone had been about to cheer for the decision to get their steady couple back. "We don't need them here."

"Hey, that was just mean!" Roxas complains. Axel was his best friend, it would be empty without him.

"We don't need them here at the moment. Let them take a break while they can." Saix correct himself, and everyone goes silent. "Axel is actually suffering a lot while the rest of you continue to have fun, and Zexion is the only one who can have any chance of taking care of him. But… they make each other worse…"

"What are you talking about?" Marluxia asks confused, as he decides to join in on the conversation. "Axel is just as he has always been."

"No… he is… always shivering." Demyx whispers, as he remembers when Axel had helped him in the kitchen. He had felt the warmth from Axel crumble, but Axel hadn't said anything.

"And he usually goes off on his own…" Roxas remembers back to a time Axel had just suddenly laughed about something and said he had to go and get something. He had be gone for hours before he came back.

"He can't take the cold like the rest of us. And now and again… to be around us can hurt him more." Saix whispers, before he looks sad down. "And since Zexion is the coldest of us, they should never have been together at all."

"Does that mean that as Zexion hurt Axel, Axel can hurt Zexion too?" Roxas asks. Saix just shrugs. "You don't know?"

"None of us have been affected by Axel's warmth before, but we don't know if it will ever happen." Saix explains, as he finds that everyone had come to listen to what he was saying about Axel and Zexion, even Xemnas sits silently to listen. "So, Axel suffers, and Zexion suffer as he can't do anything to help him. I just hope that we can get Axel trough the winter time."

The silence goes on for a little, before Vexen gives a cough, and everyone turns towards him.

"If we look at this in a scientific light, we might stop worrying how Axel is going to survive, and look for a way of helping him. None of us can give him enough warmth to help his fires burn again, but we can try and find something that does!" Vexen explains, and he rubs his chin as he tries to think of something that can help. "A fire can help, but I don't know if we have a place to keep a warm enough fire for him going. He has already stolen all the extra blankets in the castle, and he uses all the warm water each night, nothing of that seems to help him."

"So, we need to find something that can keep him warm?" Demyx asks, Vexen nods. "I think we should all look for something! We can check out one town each! And try and find something until they return!"

"Heh, you are a gullible kid aren't you? Helping the one person standing between you and the one you have a crush on." Xigbar pulls the blushing Demyx close. "I like your style, no one can say no to a nice guy you know, I bet Zexion will be all over you if you continue like that."

"Really?" Demyx stammers, Xigbar nods with a grin.

"But you know what?" Xigbar starts, Demyx looks with big and hopeful eyes at him, as he expects to get a new advice from his superior. "You have a bar to play at in about one hour, and you have forgotten about the rehearsal you were supposed to be at for two hours ago…"

Complete silence, before Demyx run off, and Xigbar laughs as Demyx stumble into a portal with his Sitar, and he is barely able to get some of his band clothes on before the portal close.

"You are really sadistic aren't you?" Vexen looks at the laughing Xigbar. "You waited just to see him panic."

"He is so adorable when he panic." Xigbar snickers, before he open a portal himself. "I will check that he is ok, since I'm his manager and all."

"Remember this." Saix suddenly say, and hands the confused Xigbar a small bag. "It's some things Zexion packed yesterday before he left for Demyx's first day at job. It's some obento that I remade today, and some small things he might need."

"Are you becoming our stepmother?" Xigbar snickers, before he leaves. Saix does all he and to overlook that remark.

"Will they be ok?" Xemnas sighs, as he looks over the worried group. "Ok, I think we go with Demyx's plan! I will look trough Radiant Garden and the rest of you can spread trough other towns and look for something that can give Axel enough warmth."

"Ok!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Demyx sobs. As the rest of the band looks a little tired at him, to be so late was a new record. "I had some problems at home, my brothers ran off together!"

"Your brothers ran off together?" The band leader asks a little amused, as he looks at the tired Demyx, who tries to get his jacket better on.

"Yeah, since Xemnas thought Axel and Saix were getting it on." Demyx explains, and he the band leader laughs amused. He had only talked to that kid a few times, and he had also talked with Xigbar a few times, that family seemed to be messed up really good. "You aren't mad are you? I will play my best!"

"Don't worry Demyx!" The leader and singer of the band, Shin laughs. "You have played with us one time, and it seems that everyone loves you twice as much as they love us."

"I'm sorry…" Demyx looks nervous down. The boys in the band didn't seem so talkative, just Shin, who seemed to like having him there.

"Don't be, you drive the audience wild Demyx, so tonight you are going to try singing with me!" Shin laughs, Demyx lights up, he was going to sing? So cool! "I will go trough the song with you later, and I bet you practiced the song I sent with you yesterday?"

"I practiced the entire night!" Demyx cheers and he stumbles over his sitar as he got to quick up, and he crash to the floor. Shin runs to help him up again, and the others laugh a little amused over their new member, maybe he weren't such a bad kid anyway?

"Then you two can practice the song now, and then we can just bet on taking it all standing straight tonight?" The next in charge, Sira laughs, as he gives Demyx a lyric sheet. "Try to do your best tonight too, little Demyx."

"I will!" Demyx stumbles over some of the cords on the floor this time, but Xigbar comes in time to catch him before he hit the ground. "Xiggy?"

"Yo, have you been a good boy?" Xigbar helps the confused Demyx back up. "I just thought you wanted your manager to be here for your third play job."

"When did you become my manager?" Demyx asks confused, while Xigbar looks quite pleased with himself as he had Demyx's full attention.

"From the moment that I got you this job." Xigbar answers, as he feels quite proud of himself for the job he had done in getting Demyx a job. Cute and naïve boys would eventually fall for people that did things like that for them, he had read that in what humans called romantic stories! And some ideas he had gotten from something humans, him and the rest of the organization referred to as porn… "So, what is happening for the moment? I need to know everything!"

"I'm going to sing tonight!" Demyx cheers, and jumps eager around. "It will be so cool, right Shin?!"

"It will be the best." Shin and Xigbar's gaze meets, everyone in the group backs a little away at the obvious battle between the two dominant males. Only Demyx seems oblivious to the battle of will that unfolds before him, and about him. "I thought I told you, no groupies in the back Xigbar."

"I'm no groupie, I'm manager." Xigbar snickers and the two of them moves towards each other as the staring continues. Before the oblivious Demyx finally notice the pressure around him, why did Shin and Xigbar look like they would kill each other? It was a little like Saix and Axel had looked at each other before they became friends. Or maybe it was more like how Xemnas looked at Axel? "And I'm family too. So I can get in here when I want."

"Not if I can do anything about it… you sick bastard." Shin growls. Xigbar counters with a bigger grin. "The kid you have talked about all the time is your brother? You are so sick…"

"I might be, but I have a better chance on him than you." The nervous Demyx wonders if he should cut in. He really didn't feel comfortable with two me fighting about who of them had the best chance on him, especially not when one of them did have the power and will to sneak into his room at night.

"Would you two knock it off?" Sira complains, before he tosses his drum sticks at their heads. "You are both grown men! And you are scaring the hell out of Demyx! You can go and arrange the stage Shin and you Xigbar… just stay away and don't grope at anyone this time."

"Ok." Shin complains, before he walks off.

"Does this mean I won?" Xigbar looks over at the confused Demyx, who slowly turns red. Why the hell couldn't Xaldin keep his eyes on Xigbar? Then nothing of this had ever happened! "My room or yours?"

"I'll tell Saix or Xaldin, and then you can try getting past them." Demyx complains, before he takes the text from Sira, then he walks to a corner of the room, and he reads the lyrics over and over again, as he tries to overlook the brooding Xigbar. "You are a grown man! Deal with rejection!"

Xigbar walk and sit down in a dark corner, and he draws circles on the floor with his fingers. Here he helped Demyx with getting a job and everything and the kid suddenly grew a back bone!? What could he do to get Demyx then?

He had tried just being a pervert, which had gone right to hell! Then he had tried being nice, as he had heard Demyx warmed up a little for Axel after the entire cooking thing. But now it looked liked that hadn't worked either! And now he suddenly had competition?

He just messed everything up for himself!

* * *

Demyx gives a sigh, and looks around the Christmas street as he wonders about what to do. He wants to help Axel too, so maybe he can try and find something to make him warm with.

He stops up a little, and looks back at the bar, where the quite drunk Xigbar tosses chairs around. The embarrassed Demyx quickly looks away again. He would be better off without that idiot for the moment!

Demyx pull the zipper of his coat better up, before he runs into the snowy night street. He should check the stores before they close. At least one of them had to have something that could keep someone warm.

An hour goes by, before the beat Demyx make his way out of the shopping mall, and he looks ashamed down at the bag in his grip. He hadn't found anything for Axel, and he had gotten bored, and then he had spent over half an hour buying CD's! What sort of friend was he?!

No wonder Zexion liked Axel better than him. At least Axel didn't choose CD's over his friends. Axel would do anything for any of them if they were in trouble.

Demyx walk over to the park and sits right down into the snow, before he looks over the frozen lake. If Axel felt the warmth and cold, did that mean he was the one of them closest to have a heart? Or was it really just because of his element?

"Hello, what is a cutie like you doing alone at a place like this?"

Demyx turn confused, and looks up at the gang that stands behind him. Hadn't he seen them before? Like a distant memory.

"How about you spend the night with us? We haven't seen a cutie like you in weeks." The gang leader laughs, before he lifts the confused Demyx's head by the chin. "How about it? It will be cold out alone tonight."

"I'd rather freeze then." Demyx complains, as he hopes that Xigbar would come soon. It was something about those guys, he had seen them before! And he had such a strong feeling that it had been the most painful happening in his life! "I'm going now…"

Demyx get up, but the leader grabs his arm, and pulls him hard closer.

"Don't be so cold little angel, we just want to have a good time." He laughs, as he pulls the disgusted Demyx closer. "Hm, you remind me of a kid we had some fun with once. He was a real looser, but a one hell of a lay. What was his name again? Medy?"

Demyx's eyes flash yellow, as the memories he had once done his best to seal away in his mind press forth. The dying pain from his past life take his body over, as his entire mind goes over to defense mode, and the water rise up around him to protect him.

* * *

Xigbar curse himself with all the curses he have, as he run towards the place he felt Demyx's energy from. What the hell had happened? Demyx never used his powers at all as long as he weren't trying to banish him from his room.

Had something happened to Demyx?

He stop as he get to the park, and he looks confused at the bodies that lies around in the ice, that had frozen over as the water had done it's work. Then he looks from the tower of water, to the two other unknowns that were already at the scene.

"What happened here?" Xigbar yell, and run over the Axel and Zexion. Axel tries to get his hand trough the tower, but when he pulls his hand back it is covered in ice.

"We don't know. We just got here." Zexion looks at Axel as he does his best to call enough fires to melt the frozen hand.

"Where is Demyx? I felt his powers from here a second ago!" Xigbar complains, before he goes silent, as he see the weak outline of Demyx trough the water tower. "What the hell happened?"

"We asked one of the guys that ran off." Axel whispers, as he blows small fires at his hands. "It seems that they mentioned a kid they had raped once and Demyx just went crazy."

"What does that have to do with Demyx?!" Xigbar looks terrified at Demyx, who starts to thrash around in the water.

"The kid's name was Medy, an anagram of that can become Demyx." Zexion whispers, as Xigbar hits desperate at the wall before them, which slowly turns to ice. "We have to get him out. Even thou we are unable to die any other way, the element that killed us once can kill us again. The guy we talked to said that Medy drowned…"

Xigbar starts to hit harder at the ice wall, as he looks in panic at the suffocating Demyx, and slowly he stops struggling.

"Get out of the way!" The confused Xigbar jumps away, as Axel jump past him. Axel covers his face as he use his body warmth to melt a door trough the ice, then he grabs the lifeless Demyx, and toss him hard towards the waiting Xigbar. He grabs Demyx, before he pulls him the last way through the water tower, but then the ice starts to close again.

"Axel!" Zexion yell in panic, as the flurry of dancing flames was too late, and the ice close around him. "Axel!!!"

* * *

The sound of someone yelling was what woke him, and as his eyes tries to focus, they first goes to the man that hold him. The silent Xigbar was not really able to be relieved over seeing Demyx wake up at this moment, Demyx would be better off sleeping until they got home.

Demyx follow Xigbar's gaze, and he see the scene that unfold before him, as the yells fade, and goes over to sobs as Zexion fall to his knees, his fist covered in blood as he had hit the ice wall over and over again.

The nocturne melody just watch in horror, as he starts to understand what had happened, as he sees the faint image of red inside the ice.

Demyx was about to run over to the crying Zexion, but Xigbar stops him.

"Let him be alone a little…" Demyx sits down again, he had never seen Zexion like that, he didn't like it! None of them were supposed to feel anything, why did it seem like Zexion were heartbroken now then?!

But then Zexion get slowly to his feet again, before he moves the hair away from his right eye. And a yellow light glows bright from his eye.

Then it happens: a faint light emit trough the hard ice, and its source seems to be from the empty chest where Axel's heart had once been.

"What… is happening?"

Xigbar and Demyx turns confused, and looks at the shocked Xemnas and Saix. They had both been worried for Xigbar and Demyx, and when they had felt both Demyx and Axel's powers, they had thought Demyx had finally snapped and gone for Zexion.

"We don't know…" Xigbar stammers, as the light from Axel and Zexion grow, and all of them cover their eyes as it starts to get to bright.

Then they all toss to the ground, as the ice shatter, and an ocean of flames melts the ice that had come from the defensive Demyx. And even burns away the bodies that had been frozen in the ice.

Then it settles, and Axel falls panting to his knees. He tries to get his composure back. Man what a ride! He had just suddenly woken up in the ice, his powers recovering greatly enough for him to get free.

"Axel…" Zexion sighs relieved, and he falls to his knees as he tries to remain calm. The light from his once again covered eye fades.

"Heh, I knew I could do it." Axel gives his usual grin to the worried Zexion. "I was just waiting for the right moment to make a heroic reappearing. I looked really cool, right?"

"You looked stupid." Zexion complains. Axel looks confused at him, as tears starts to run slowly down his cheeks. "So stupid…"

"Zexion…" Axel whispers, before he pulls Zexion closer, and he holds him in his embrace as the others just watch them in silence. What had just happened? Somehow, Zexion had been able to recover Axel's powers to max. "Heh, I guess our eloping is off?"

"For now at least." Zexion chuckles, as he gives a smile. But he still did not know why his tears didn't want to stop. He had thought Axel had died. They didn't have hearts. He shouldn't have felt such a sorrow without a heart!

Maybe the heart didn't harbor the importance they needed to exist with feelings?

* * *

"So, you don't want to tell me why Demyx suddenly went into killing mode?" Xemnas asks tired, as he looks at the two superiors he had gotten to come to his office after Axel and Demyx had been sent to Vexen.

"I do believe it is none of your or our business." Xigbar says, and shocks both Zexion and Xemnas a little. "I think we shouldn't mention it at all to him if he doesn't want to and he seems to feel like shit about killing those humans."

"Then we won't mention that either." Xemnas looks over at Zexion. "Number two, go and see how Demyx is doing, tell him I don't need to talk to him when he is better, we will leave it like that."

"Thank you superior." Xigbar thanks, and he transports out of the superiors office. Zexion is about to do the same, but he found that his portal closes right away, and he look over at the silent Xemnas.

"Xemnas?" Zexion asks confused.

"We need to talk Ienzo." Zexion walks back to the desk, and he brush some dust off the confused Xemnas' hair. "What happened?"

"About what?" Zexion asks.

"Don't be stupid! How did you recover Axel? You said your only powers had been shadows and illusions!" Xemnas snap back at the one he never yelled at.

"What would you say if I told you I don't know?" Zexion whispers, before he holds the hair over his eye up and he show his eye. No pupils, no white on the eye balls, just completely black, Xemnas goes silent. "I know nothing about this eye, and I do my best in keeping it hidden until I know what it is."

"I do guess you have shown it to Axel?" Xemnas sighs, as he brush Zexion's cheek gently.

"Of course, he was a little shocked the first time he saw it, but he got used to it." Zexion laughs, as he thinks back to after they had all come back again, it had all been by chance that Axel had seen his eye. First he had mocked him about it, but somewhere along the way, Axel had suddenly gotten fascinated by it instead, and he hung around the entire day. "Can I go now? I have to see how Demyx and Axel are doing."

"I'm coming with you." Xemnas calls on the Diviner, who appears quickly. "Did you bring it?"

"Yes, Tifa said it would be good enough." Saix answers. Zexion looks confused at the big box behind Saix in the portal. "How are you feeling Zexion? You look a little tired."

"I'm ok, I just want to be sure that Axel and Demyx are alright, and then I am going to sleep." Zexion walks into the open portal with the two others, and all of them appearing in Vexen's lab. Where Vexen does his best to get Demyx to lie still on the bed Lexaeus had brought there for him. Axel lies good under at least ten blankets in the other bed. "How are you two doing?"

"Zexion, are you ok?!" Demyx expels as he see Zexion, and he quickly runs to him. "I'm so sorry for all I did! I will never do anything like it again!"

"Don't worry about it." Zexion leads the guilt struck Demyx back to the bed, and he holds the blankets up for him as he laid the down. And the relieved Vexen finally gets his blood test of the water tamer. "How are you doing Axel?"

Zexion sit down at Axel's bed side, before he changes the now cold cloth out with a new warm one, and lays it back on Axel's forehead.

"I'm feeling perfect now." Axel smiles content as he had the nurse he wants. Vexen would just give him nightmares. "You will take care of me won't you? Little me is so cold, I need someone to cuddle closer to."

"Yes, yes." Zexion sighs, as he hides with all his might just how happy he felt. Yes, he really felt happy. He could still remember how happiness had felt when he had been human, it was the same feeling. "But Xemnas, what are you two really up to?"

"We raided Radiant garden." Saix answers truthfully, before he opens the box, and he takes up a blanket. Everyone looks a little confused at him, as he tosses it over the confused Axel, who gives a pleased smile. And he almost purrs as he cuddles towards the blanket. "It's an electric blanket. It will at least keep you from using all the warm water."

"I love it." The tired Saix patting Axel gently on the head. "Thank you Saix."

"There is more here too." Xemnas complains, as he did not like the thought of Saix getting thanked by Axel.

"What is this?" Zexion take up the thing at the top of the box. "A new uniform?"

"It's made of a warmer and thicker fabric." Xemnas explains. Zexion tests the cloth with fascination. "Since we are all cold, we have never really thought about thick clothes, but we asked Tifa to make it for you."

"Hey, that is really nice of you superior." Axel laughs, as he sits up in the bed, and he keeps the warm blanket around himself. Then Zexion sit down beside him, and he lays the blanket over Zexion too, and is just happy that he can snuggle without getting too cold.

"It would be too sad if you croaked…" Xemnas complains, and looks away from them as he understands that everyone in the room looks at him. "And I will need you for a mission tomorrow. I have to keep you alive for that."

"Of course, Xemnas." Axel laughs, before he lays happy down in the bed, and just snuggles with all his might into the warm blankets. He could sleep now, he just felt wonderful! "Good night everyone…"

Zexion leans over the almost sleeping Axel, and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Before he walks over to Vexen, and he leaves the sleeping Axel to rest a little. Even Demyx soon falls asleep, and silence once more covers their small world that never was.

* * *

End of chapter

Exam... exam.... oh screw it! I either fail or make it XD

Next time we will learn more about the gambler of fate, and what will Luxord do when he takes a too big gamble and loose something important to Xemnas? And just what does Xemnas want to make Axel do for him?

Will post if still alive XD


	10. 10th December Gambler of too great risks

So I survived the big one XD I have used the day in correcting this chapter, excuse me for a lot of spelling mistakes, I had no drive in correcting when I just wanted to sleep XD

Warnings: Hm, still some evil Saix XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**10th December**_

_Gambler of too great risks_

* * *

"Hm, I see your two thousand and I raise you three thousand." The gambler says. The smoke that covers the dark room tears at his noose. He didn't have anything but pair of six, if his opponent had anything bigger than that. He was fucked.

Luxord didn't own money. Demyx were the only one of them that had a job anyway, the rest just had to ask Xemnas for money, and he would rather die by himself than be killed by Xemnas when he asked for gambling money. So he had just walked trough the castle, finding things he could trade in for cash. But he had of course thought over it, he couldn't loose! So he had made a deal with the one he had sold them too, that he would buy everything back for twice the price after he had won the money.

"That is quite the gamble." The ring leader for the place laughs, before he toss his cards down. "I fold. I don't have any more money…"

Luxord laugh triumphant, as he collects all the money that had been tossed over the table. He was rich! He could by the stuff back, and have over thousands of munny to spare!

"I'm leaving losers!" Luxord cheers and the group of fellow gamblers just groan back. That guy was too much for them. They had no chance in winning, they had started their gambling spree without money and then they had started to start with money, and then they had found Luxord, and now they were all broke. But they still liked the guy, as long as they hung out without gambling for money he was ok. "See you again tomorrow."

Luxord give a grin, as he tosses his money bag over his shoulders, before he head back to the used stuff dealer. Oh! He had to get back Axel's chakras, Larxene's clothes collection, Zexion's old and rare books and Xemnas' old necklace that he never used anyway.

"What are you doing in town? Number ten?"

Luxord turn confused, and look at the flower tamer, who was dressed in newly designed winter wear, pink and baby blue draped over an actually quite color full Marluxia.

"Marluxia? What the hell are those clothes?" Luxord walks over to him.

"Vexen is in a bad mood. I think he stole Namine's drawing set to color it." Marluxia sighs, before he brush some hair out of his face. "I think he expected me to give him an answer on that flower…"

"Why haven't you answered him yet then? I thought you were head over heals for the creepy professor." Luxord point out, before both of them walk together down the street. "I was quite shocked when he actually gave you something so obvious."

"Me too! But the idiot sent Axel and Saix to get it! And I don't really know how to get back for that." Marluxia sighs, before he looks over to the bag on Luxord's shoulder. "And what do you have there?"

"I won at poker once more. I just have to buy back the stuff I got the money off." Luxord laughs, Marluxia nods. He had found Luxord trying to steal his priced flowers the night before. He had of course kicked Luxord to kingdom come. "Want to help me carry? I have to sneak Larxene's clothes back before she comes back from her shopping trip."

"Good luck in that." Marluxia laughs, as he remembers the murder spree she had been about to start the same morning. "She looks trough her wardrobe each morning, and she threw a fit today, it was almost empty she said."

"Oh shit I'm so dead." Luxord sobs, before he thinks a little over it. "Will she forgive me if she gets money?"

"I think that will be ok." Marluxia knew that Larxene would forgive anyone if she got enough money. "So, where did you store the stuff?"

"In that shop." Luxord answers, and opens the door to the quite shabby antique shop. "Yo! Old man, I'm back with money!"

"Ah, Luxord." The old antique dealer chuckles and he arranges his glasses when he saw Marluxia, to see the newcomer completely. "And you have brought your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" Marluxia screech out. The old man laughs nervous as the man with pink hair hovers over him. He had to learn to see people fully before he decided gender.

"Relax Marly, don't kill the poor man." Luxord stammers, as he tries his best to pull Marluxia away. "So, how much do I owe you?"

"You got five thousand munny for all the stuff, and since you owe me double, you owe me ten thousand." He answers, as he starts to find the stuff Luxord had brought with him. Marluxia looks sweat dropping at the things that is laid before them. It was Larxene's bondage collection, and even some of Zexion's favorite books.

"You have really been playing with fate haven't you?" Marluxia sighs. It would be weird if he got away with this without anyone noticing. "Is that all?"

"I think so." Luxord point out, before he lifts up Axel's weapons, but then he starts to look a little nervous at the things that had been laid out for him. "Where is the necklace?"

"What necklace?" The old man asks, before he seems to remember something. "So that was where that necklace came from? A necklace with a small lock on, no key included?"

"Yeah, that." He was so dead!

"I sold it. A kid wanted it as a gift to his girlfriend." The old man stammers, Marluxia looks a little nervous at the shaking Luxord.

"Luxord, who did that necklace belong to? I haven't seen any of us with a necklace." He point out, as Luxord buries his face against the counter.

"It's Xemnas'" He answers, even Marluxia turns quite pale.

"What in hell possessed you to steal something belonging to him?" Marluxia almost scream, as he trying to think of what to do. "Do you know if it's important for him?"

"I have no idea." Luxord collects the things that he had at least gotten back, before he tosses the munny to the guilt struck old man. It did look like the necklace had been important.

"If you want to try and get the necklace back I can give you a description of the boy who bought it…" He stammers. Luxord just shakes his head.

"I'm not good at looking for people, I bet it can't be that important when the boss never uses it, and I can ask one of the superiors about it too." Luxord sighs and Marluxia helps him to carry Larxene's clothes as they leave the shop. "We'll start by asking Xigbar, since he is number two and all."

"Have you noticed that Xigbar has acted weird since he came back with Demyx last night?" Marluxia asks, as they had come back to their own world, and walks slowly through the snow covered streets.

"He seems to be a little off. He hasn't even tried to jump Demyx, even thou Demyx slept defenseless before him." Luxord looks thoughtful into the living room, where Xigbar was sitting alone, and just looks blankly into the air. "Hey, what is wrong Xigbar?"

"Heh?" Is all Xigbar get forth, before he turns towards the two other. "Eh… what are you doing with Larxene's bondage leather?"

"I sold it to get money for playing!" Luxord quickly explains, as it seems Xigbar was about to misjudge the situation. "But I think I'm going to end up dead."

"Did you loose munny?" Xigbar asks.

"No, I stole a few things, but I got everything back, except something I took from Xemnas… do you know if he even knows about his small locker necklace?" Luxord stammers.

"Necklace? Xemnas? I have never seen him with a necklace." Xigbar tosses a spoon at the confused Xaldin, who had been sleeping on the coach. "Yo! Xaldin, do you know if Xemnas had a locker necklace?"

"Never seen it, go and ask Saix." The pissed Xaldin complains, before he lay a pillow over his head.

"Saix hasn't been here today." Marluxia says, and looks a little thoughtful out at the almost full moon. Even thou kingdom hearts was broken, it still works as their world's moon. "He seems to be absent each day before and after the full moon."

"Hehe, maybe he is a werewolf." Xigbar laughs, before he think back to the last time he had made Saix angry. "Oh… he is."

"We can ask Zexion and Vexen, they are both in the lab." Luxord sighs, but he soon understands that neither Xigbar nor Marluxia really wants to come with him. "And this can be a good chance for you to talk to Vexen!"

Luxord grab Marluxia, and pulls him with him towards the labs, where Zexion was busy being sure that Axel felt warm enough. Vexen works by his desk with some notes he and Zexion had worked on minutes earlier.

"Zexion! I have a question!" Luxord complains. Zexion turns towards him as he comes over to him. "I know it probably weren't important, but do you possibly know if Xemnas has ever had a small locker necklace that had any big meaning for him?"

"What sort of nonsense is that?" Vexen complains, before he goes silently back to his work as he sees Marluxia. "I have never seen a necklace like that at least…"

"But I have." Zexion whispers. Luxord gives a gulp as Zexion looks quite serious. "It is his most priced possession. He got it from a relative age ago…"

"But he never wears it!!" Luxord almost screams in panic, and he starts to pull at his own hair. Marluxia just use his time in a staring contest with Vexen.

"He is afraid that it will be destroyed in a fight." Luxord goes into a shock. He was so dead! "I hope you haven't done something stupid Luxord."

"I sold it!" He cries, and he wakes up the tired Axel, who looks drowsily around in the lab. Why was Luxord screaming? "What should I do?"

"About what number ten?"

Everyone goes silent, as the superior comes out of a portal. Luxord looks like is dead already.

"It's nothing." Zexion quickly answers, and pulls the confused Luxord and Marluxia with him, but he pats Axel on the head before he opens a portal. "Take good care of Axel and Demyx Vexen, and don't try any experiments before I return!"

"Thank you Zexion, you just saved me." Luxord sobs, and he tries to clutch to Zexion, but his superior moves away, as he looks quite pissed. "You are going to give me a yelling aren't you?"

"No. I giving you a yelling would be too good for you…" Zexion snorts. "And I would have given you to Xemnas, if it hadn't been for the fact that Xemnas would be desolated."

"Is it really that bad?" Marluxia stammers.

"Yes, it is the only possession he has kept from his past life after all." Zexion point out, as he remembers back to the time they had all decided to cast their past away. Xemnas had never been able to leave the greatest memory of his life. "You have to get it back quickly. He looks at it each night…"

"But the shop is closed! I can't get information about that damned kid who bought it before tomorrow!" Luxord yell, and starts to hit his head against the wall. "He will probably come looking for me later and he will kill me!"

"He won't even mention it." Zexion answers. The two others look confused at him.

"But I thought you said it was important for him." Marluxia says.

"Yes, but he is also embarrassed over his human past." Zexion sighs. "He won't mention it at all, probably just look around for it by himself."

"So, if I get it back tomorrow, everything should be ok, right?" Luxord asks, Zexion thinks over it a little, before he nods. "Then I can do that! And everything will be ok again, right?"

"You can hope…" Zexion sighs, before he walks back into the lab, where Xemnas picks Axel up for a special mission. "Where are you two going?"

"Just a small mission." Xemnas pulls the confused Axel with him by the hood. Zexion just looks confused after them. What the hell was happening around him?! Were they all going crazy?!

* * *

"I don't understand what Saix's moon oversensitivity have anything to do with me." Axel zips the winter coat better up as they come to the deepest basements of the castle, where Saix had his own room.

"You will soon understand." Xemnas sighs. He knew very well that Saix didn't want others to know about his full moon problem, but it seemed that something were affecting Saix more than ever, and he just didn't have the power to calm him. "Do not worry about the cold. Saix has his room warm."

Axel opens the door, and s sudden warmth hit back towards him.

"How does he get it this warm?" Axel asks. It felt wonderful there!

"He has a fireplace." Xemnas looks at the burning fireplace. "He doesn't need the warmth, but he sure loves it, and it keeps him calm when the moon is getting full."

"Where is he?" Axel asks curious, before he see the bars that cover the bed room door. "Kinky Xemnas… kinky…"

"Shut up, I just don't want him to kill anyone when he goes wild." Xemnas opens a portal into the bar covered room, and motions for Axel to follow him in. "As you can see, he was awake just a few minutes ago."

Axel looks a little nervous around in the almost destroyed bed room, where Saix sleeps quite content on the smashed bed.

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Axel really didn't like the way this was going.

"I don't have time to sit with him, I left him alone a little last year, and he had almost gotten trough the bars." Xemnas answers, as he kicks some destroyed furniture away. "I can't be here, and the only other person I can think of him actually not going too crazy around is either you or Zexion. But if he goes into a too bad a mood I don't think Zexion can handle him, so you are the only other choice."

"So… what am I really going to do?" Axel asks. He was so going to regret going with Xemnas!

"Just be here, and if he gets to wild, sex can help him calm down." Xemnas answers. Axel just mopes as his superior leave. "Just be careful."

"Sex?! I thought you were the insanely jealous one!" Axel yell furious, and is about to open a portal out. But he stops. Shit! He didn't want Saix to go on a rampage either, and if the only other person that could keep him calm were Zexion, he would gladly stay there, at least to protect Zexion.

Axel gives a sigh, before he walk over to the bed, and he sits down in it as all the chairs had been splintered. If the room looked like that, how would he look afterwards?

Saix turn in the bed. Axel backs nervous away as Saix wake up, and sits up as he scratch the back of his head.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Saix growls, before he looks around in the destroyed room. He never destroyed it so much, but that might be since Xemnas always had him pinned down for three days.

"Xemnas told me to take care of you." Axel sighs a little relieved, as he understand that Saix was himself for the moment.

"He sent you here to take care of me?" Saix laughs amused, as he looks at the quite un-content Axel. "And did he tell you what that might involve?"

"Yeah…" Axel complains, and looks away from the far too pleased diviner. "But he also said that the only other choice was sending down Zexion."

"Heh, so you come down here, knowing that I might end up ravaging you?" Saix shows fangs as a grin creep up on his lips, and he pushes the confused Axel down under him in the bed. "Then I might as well just do that."

"Eh, Saix… you are fairly normal now aren't you?" Axel stammers, as Saix starts to nibble at his neck. "Saix! Come on! Stop it!"

Saix laid his hand over the complaining Axel's mouth, before he starts to pull the zipper of the red head's coat down, while he nibbles gently at the skin that was exposed.

Saix gives a growl, as Axel bite hard into his palm, and force him to remove his hand from his mouth. But Saix was not ready to give up, so he bite down, and Axel gives a cry as Saix draw blood. And he looks quite content at the wound around Axel's nipple.

"How about this Axel, you keep me occupied, and at least for tonight you will be let easy off? I'm a real beast if I'm allowed to be alone the night before the full moon." Saix explains, as he laps pleased at the warm blood with his tongue. Axel gives small muffled cries over the sharp pain. "So, keep me company by your own free will, and then I won't hurt you. I really don't wish for that."

Axel looks a little bothered away, it was really a better deal, he didn't feel like getting raped by a crazed berserker either. And he really didn't believe that Saix was a bad guy anymore.

"Ok then… " Axel looks blushing away from the deep yellow eyes.

"So, have you ever been the submissive part before?" Saix asks a little curious, and never lose his hold on Axel's eyes as he licks down his chest.

"Of course not…" Axel complains, and strangles a cry as Saix bite hard into the side of his chest. Blood pour down at the already destroyed bed. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I have no idea…you just make me want to bite you…" Saix answers truthfully. His lips are covered in blood as he looks up at the panting Axel. "Heh, I think I really won't mind this, dear flurry of dancing flames."

* * *

End of chapter

Hope you enjoyed XD

Next: Luxord tries to get Xemnas' lost treasure back! But will it be easy? And While Zexion helps Luxord, who the hell will help Axel, as Saix gets more and more sadistic?


	11. 11th December Hazardous idiot

This day went by fast XD Got a bed side table! Now people don't have to kick down their soda by my bed and I can stop using my office chair XD Well, other than that I had pancakes today! Yay ^.^ And I have listened non stop at Sound Horizon - Roman XD And now I am going to do my best in writing my last task for the year XD

Warnings: Eh... let us say this... Saix+Moon+Axel=.... um... sorry Axel T.T

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**11th December**_

_Hazardous idiot_

* * *

Green eyes open slowly, while they try to adjust to the weak light in the room, before he looks over at the fireplace, where the fires still burns for some weird reason.

He is about to get up from the bed, when he feel the weight over his chest. Axel looks at the arm that was placed over his chest.

Oh shit, it had really happened! He had been fucked by Saix.

"What's with the face, you look like shit." Saix chuckles, before he bites gently into the beat red Axel's shoulder. Axel tense over the sharp pain. He had to be covered by bite marks by now, Saix had bit him each time he had a chance.

"Um… you won't mention this… right?" Axel stammers, as he tries his best to not feel content in the warm embrace.

"We can make a deal." Saix pulls Axel closer. "I'm not able to leave the room for one more day, how about you get me some dinner?"

"As long as it can get you to shut up." Axel is about to find his clothes when Saix grabs them. Axel looks confused at him. "What? You don't expect me to walk around naked do you?"

"Of course not." Saix grabs something from the bed side, and toss the garment to the confused Axel. "I won't tell the others, and you will serve me the rest of the day."

"A maid dress?! Where the hell did you get a maid dress?!" Axel growls, while he looks pissed at the dress.

"Xemnas bought it. It was years ago, I have grown out of it." Saix answers extremely bothered. Axel snickers as he imagine the younger and surely twice as gullible Saix dressing up in whatever Xemnas wanted him in. "It might fit you."

"So, just what do you want me to say to the others when I walk around in that?" Axel asks, as he was not about to give in without a real fight.

"Say that you lost a bet." Saix answers, as he pulls the confused Axel to his lap, and slips the dress over his head, before he pulls it down as Axel tries to struggle out of it. "Heh, I knew it would fit you."

"You sick fuck." Axel growls, as Saix fasten the back of the dress, and he looks at him with the brattiest grin Axel had ever seen on the berserker. "You know these clothes will be to cold for me?"

Saix lean a little back over the bed again, while he keeps the fuming Axel steady as he reach for something, and he comes back up again with a thick pair of white stockings. He holds them triumphant up to Axel.

"How long have you been planning this?!" Axel yells, as he tries to find a way of wiping the grin of Saix's face.

"A while of course." Saix answers. "I thought you would look really adorable if you just learned to be more obedient."

"You have sick plans." Axel jump out of the bed, and he puts the stockings quite reluctant on. "I'll put all the blame on you for this, and if my bad name is destroyed even more than before, I will take you down with me."

"I don't doubt it." Saix laughs, as he waves at the cursing Axel as he transports out of the basement. "Heh, I was right, he looked really cute."

* * *

"So you will help me get it back?" Luxord asks confused, as he looks at the cloaked schemer, who nods. He had walked past Xemnas' room minutes earlier. The poor superior had smashed his room up looking for his necklace.

They was almost out of the castle when they hear the chaos from the kitchen, and they both run to see what was happening as they could hear Axel curse and the others laugh.

"What is happening here?" The furious Xemnas yell, as he too comes to a quite messy scene, as Axel tries to drown the groper Xigbar in the sink. "And what is with that get up number eight?"

"Axel?" Zexion asks confused, and runs to the kitchen to see what was happening. Axel turns red, as even his little Zexion cracked, and laughs by the cross-dressed Axel. "What are you doing dressed like that Axel?"

"Wah! Don't laugh Zexion! Please don't laugh!" Axel cries in panic, before he runs over to the trembling Zexion, who does his best to spare the poor Axel the humiliation of laughing out loud of him. "I lost a bet with Saix… that is all. Please don't laugh of me… please…"

"I'm so sorry…" Zexion get forth, before he run out, and almost collapse longer down the hall, while he laughs all he could by the thing he had just seen.

"What are you doing in that dress?" Xemnas complains. First he lost his prized possession, and now he found that idiot Axel in the dress he had once bought for his little Saix?

"Saix is sadistic." Axel grabs the food he had been making before the rest had come, as he opens a portal to the basement. "I'll so get you for all this later Xemnas, remember to look twice under the bed before you go to sleep…"

"Just what mission did you give him?" Zexion asks, as Xemnas retreat down the same way as Zexion had run.

"He is just going to look after Saix until he is over his moon phase." Xemnas answers, not able to not feel a little nervous over Axel's treats. He was the sort of person to do what he said.

"Is that the same moon phase that makes Saix into a growling animal, a growling animal that also can get quite horny?" Zexion asks, and gives the nervous Xemnas a stern look. "If that is so, I do hope you understand that Axel might get really hurt…"

"Don't worry. Saix will probably toss Axel out if he understands he is nearing the worst." Xemnas leaves the sighing Zexion alone.

It was true, Saix would try and keep Axel safe, sending him away when he started to feel his sanity fade, but Axel really weren't the person to leave if he knew the one he left would be in pain.

"Hey! Zexion! We are leaving now!" Luxord cheer, and pulls the sighing Marluxia with him. It had been either to help number ten, or risk Vexen trying his new weed killers on him.

"I'm coming." Zexion sighs. He would have to check on Axel later, as long as they got back before the full moon appeared, he could try to find an easier way in calming Saix. "This place is going crazy."

* * *

"A kid with spiky brown hair?" Luxord asks, and the old man nods. "Um, did he have sky blue eyes, shorts and a really stupid grin?"

"That is the boy alright, do you know him Luxord?" The old man laughs, as he arrange some of the new things he had gotten in the same day.

"Ehe… ehe…" Luxord stammers, before he looks over at the two others. Zexion just sighs, while Marluxia was in a similar state of shock as Luxord. "We are so fucked guys…"

"This is your mess! You better deal with it!" Marluxia yells in panic. Luxord goes over to a powerless state of utter panic.

"Sora and Riku lives at the hotel for this week." Zexion whispers. Both number ten and number 11 looks confused at him. "You should think of a plan to get the necklace without him noticing you."

"What should I do?! No matter what I do… I'm dead!" Luxord screams, as he looks at the sighing Zexion. "Please, tell me what to do, please…"

"Well, if we had known where he had it, we could just open a portal and go in, but even then Riku would have noticed us. So we have to keep Riku away from Sora while we try finding out where the necklace is." Zexion explains, and Luxord nods agreeing. "Riku would probably recognize my scent by now, but since I have practiced my illusions a little, I can change the appearance of number eleven instead."

"What the hell makes you think I will let you?!" Marluxia growls, but a stern look from Zexion tell him that saying no were not an option. "Ok then, who do you want me to be then?"

"I will retain Sora, then you can disguise yourself as him, while Luxord can look for the necklace in their room." Zexion pulls the confused Marluxia with him a little away, before he calls his illusion in strong enough to change his appearance. Marluxia looks a little troubled at himself. Ok, it wasn't that bad, it was only for a little while. "Ok, go and get Riku with you, at least a little out of town. Then I will find Sora, and you can wait until their room is empty."

"I hate you so much Luxord." Marluxia in Sora disguise complains, as Zexion opens a portal, and he disappears quickly. "All this is your fault, never, ever sell any of Xemnas' stuff again!"

"I know." Luxord sighs, as he walks towards the hotel. "I hope this won't be the gamble of my life…"

* * *

The tired key blade master stretch well, before he gets slowly up from the bed. Sora looks around for any signs of his lover. Why did Riku always have to get up before him? They never had time to cuddle anymore!

He gets his clothes on, and was about to walk out to find Riku, when something happened. The door is about to open, as coldness grow from behind him, and he is pulled backwards, and Zexion close the portal before Riku enters the room.

"Please don't struggle." Zexion covers the panic struck boy's mouth as he does his best to hold him. "I just need to ask you something…"

Zexion let the key blade master loose, and Sora jumps quickly around, before he looks confused at the cloaked schemer.

"You are Zexion… right?" Sora asks, as he calls his key blade.

"Yes, I think you have something that belongs to someone I know…" Sora relaxes a little, it didn't seem like Zexion plans something bad. "A necklace you bought from an antique shop last night."

"What do you want with that?" Sora asks confused, as he takes up the necklace from his pocket. He had bought it for Riku, but he hadn't had the chance of giving it yet. "It's just an old necklace."

"It might be that for you, even for that idiot that sold it to get gambling money." Zexion complains, before he gives a warm smile. "But for its owner, it's something much more important…"

"I thought you guys didn't have hearts." Sora stammers. It really did seem like Zexion felt something over the old locker necklace.

"We don't, but since we had lives once, we can cling to those feelings like they were real." Zexion walks towards the silent boy. "Will you give me that necklace?"

"But, how can I be sure that it's not something dangerous that you shouldn't have?!" Sora wanted to believe in Zexion, but according to Riku, Zexion was one of the worst ones in the organization.

"You will just have to trust me." Zexion sighs. This wasn't going as he had planned. He had underestimated the key blade master. "Either way, I need that necklace, so my most precious person won't be sad…"

"Most precious person?" Sora asks confused, as the darkness around him starts to draw closer. But then a small shimmer of light appears in the darkness, and Zexion jumps away as Riku charge at him. "Riku?"

"What are you guys after this time?" Riku did not really feel like sparing the meddling manipulator at the moment. He had been really close to jumping the wrong Sora!

"He is after this…" Sora answers, before he holds the locker necklace up. Riku grabs it. "I don't think there is anything dangerous with it."

"Give it to me, and we will leave you alone." Zexion holds his hand forth, and he use all his will powers as he can feel the fear for Riku return.

"I don't think so…" Riku laughs, before he tosses the necklace hard at the ground. Zexion look in panic at the necklace as it broke open.

The confused Riku looks at the pictures inside it, a family picture?

The darkness around them fades, as Zexion fades with it, and before they can say anything to him, they both stand in the bed room again. They look a little guilt struck at each other. It had really been something important…

And at the outside of the hotel, the worried ten and eleven had been waiting for number six to return. The quite tired illusionist returns trough a portal, and Marluxia quickly catch him as he had been about to fall.

"Did you get it?" Marluxia asks. Zexion holds the almost destroyed necklace up. "Oh no…"

"What happened?" Luxord helps to support his tired superior.

"Riku… broke it towards the ground." Zexion whispers, but he gives a weak smile as he clutch to the old necklace. "But don't worry… it is ok."

"It is?" Luxord stammers and he gives a relieved sigh as Zexion nods. "Thank god. We should head back and fins a subtle way in returning it then."

"Don't worry about it, I will return it a way that will keep concealed for Xemnas who stole it." Zexion gives a smile to the worried Luxord. "We will leave it as that for now, I will think of a punishment for you tomorrow."

"Ok." Luxord sighs, as he was not able to conceal how happy he was. He had felt rotten two days straight now. He didn't like the feeling.

"Let us just get going home now." Marluxia hiccups. He just wanted to find someone to clutch to! He felt used!

"What is wrong Marluxia?" Zexion asks confused.

"He almost got intimate with little Riku." Luxord snickers, as he really enjoys the quite unpleased Marluxia's face. "It seems the two key blade masters relationship is more intimate than we thought, they are shagging like wild bunnies."

"That does explain why they are sharing room." Zexion opens a portal. "I will talk to you later, I have to hurry."

And Zexion leave, and appears back in their world just as kingdom hearts reach the top of their sky.

"I just hope Saix haven't hurt Axel to bad yet…"

* * *

The warmth was the only thing he could still vaguely register, as it seemed like his body had lost all feeling it had ever had. Only the faint sense of being filled reaches his mind.

Axel knew his body soon couldn't take more, but he also knew that it was impossible to get any sense into Saix.

Of course Saix had tried his best to get him out before the moon rose, but Axel had decided that since he had never listened to Saix before, he sure as hell didn't plan on starting now. He still didn't regret staying, but it sure hurt like hell, and his pride had been shattered about an hour ago.

"Come on Saix… you suck… you can do better than that…" Axel mock, just to have something snotty to say, just to feel like he still had any guts to toss back at the raging beast. But then his resolve crumbles once more, as he gives a cry. Saix clutch harder to his hips, and draws a new amount of blood from the poor flame tamer. "I can't take more of this…"

A few seconds to get his breath back, before he is shifted around, as Saix toss away the last parts of the destroyed maid dress, before he was on the poor Axel again.

Axel bite into the blood covered blankets, as a last resort to not yell for help. He knew no one where there to help him, and he couldn't leave Saix alone either! He could hurt himself if he were left alone.

Axel starts to drift in and out of faint, soon not even able to even feel pain or pleasure anymore. But after what seems to him as another few hours, something change. Saix suddenly starts to slow down.

Axel looks confused up at the shoot in the berserkers' neck.

"Zexion?" Axel whispers, as the calm Zexion empty the shoot into Saix's neck, before he give Xemnas orders to lay Saix to rest under the blankets. Then he takes one of the clean blankets to wrap around the mutilated Axel. "Hey, why the worried look? I am fine, just fine."

"You look like shit." Zexion complains, as he looks at the bite marks all over Axel's body, but then he look over at the broken arm. It seemed Saix had used Axel's arms to pull him closer with, it had probably worked well, but he must have pulled to hard somewhere along the way. Axel must have been too far gone to even notice it. "Stupid little Lea, what did you have to go and do that for?"

"Two reasons!" Axel cheers. Xemnas looks quite guilt struck at the result of he running away from his monthly guard duty regarding Saix. "Number one: The boss told me so! Number two: my ass hurts like hell…"

Axel trails off, as the feeling in his body starts to return. Oh god it hurt. The pain over his wounds was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his ass!

"Xemnas, carry Axel up the stairs, I will come with bandages and some potions for him." Zexion orders, and Xemnas does as ordered after he was sure Saix was really out. "And afterwards, be sure that you keep your eye on Saix yourself, you can't just order someone who you know can't possibly fight a raging Saix off…"

"I know…" Xemnas hiccups, now he felt like a kid getting scolded. "I will never do it again…"

"Good! Now get Axel to my room so I can keep an eye on him!" Xemnas does as ordered once more. There were no way he could win against Zexion, he was too cute when he were bossy.

He wasted no time in getting Axel placed in the bed, Zexion coming with the warm blanket as Axel had started shivering after leaving the warm basement.

"Is there more I can do?" Xemnas asks worried, as Zexion sit down beside Axel, and cleans his wounds with a wet tissue. "I really thought he would leave when Saix asked him to…"

"I guess Saix thought that too, it seems he has been having quite fun with him today. Getting him to walk around in a dress and everything." Zexion sighs. Only Axel called forth Saix's sadistic side. "He will be quite sad I think. When he sees how hurt Axel is. So I think you should stay with him now, get Saix to your room, he will sleep until the moon is gone again, so there is no problem. I stole some of Vexen's 'keep Marluxia away' drugs."

"Ok." Xemnas sighs, as he walks out and he leave Zexion to take care of his ravaged flame tamer. About an hour later, Xemnas had been able to make Saix relax in the bed in his room. "I really wonder what is happening to this place, are we all going crazy?"

He sit down by his working desk, and looks up at the destroyed kingdom hearts. Did they need hearts at all? He didn't know if they could feel or only copied the past feelings they had felt, but something kept their mind sane, making them able to care for at least each other if not anything else.

But the first time they had woken up, they had owned no feelings, just Axel, and Zexion a little in the start. But after they had come back the second time, their minds had been changed. They had all been draped in the same darkness before coming back, and they had all become a family.

"Family?" Xemnas whispers to himself, as he draws out the first drawer of his working desk, he expected to find nothing. But to his surprise, as the small locker necklace lay there. A little destroyed, but a note lies beside it, and a handwriting he would never forget adore it.

'_Dear Xemnas…_

_I am sorry the locker is in bad shape, the one who took it will be severely punished for his/her action. But the pictures are ok, since they are what are important.'_

Xemnas gives a warm smile, before he sits down in the bed, the sleeping Saix cuddle over his lap in his sleep. Xemnas gives a chuckle, before he brushes his hair gently. Then he opens the locker with a small key he always kept in his pocket, and he looks at the small picture of himself and the only family member he had ever had as Xehanort.

It was weird, he had never really cared before, but it was all coming back to him now, the past memories, and the past happiness.

Maybe a Christmas miracle really was starting to take form?

* * *

End of chapter

Ok, I am sorry for doing that to Axel, but he knew it would happen, so is ok.

Next: Axel needs to relax until his wounds are healed! Saix battles shortly with a guilt, and Roxas asks the others why the hell Zexion has Axel strapped to a bed while cleaning cream off his chest!


	12. 12th December innocent and dirty mind

I have to say that this day has gone by with just relaxing XD I have officially started my vacation! Mohahaha!!!!

Warnings: Nope, just a lot of blood XD But not from any wounds XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_12th December_**

_Innocent mind and extremely dirty mind_

* * *

"So you are fine with that punishment?" Zexion asks, before he hands the gambler of fate a small note with the things he had to do.

"Yeah, I don't really deserve anything else, I'm just happy you helped me get the necklace back." Luxord looks over the note of things he had to buy for the rest. It really didn't bother him, he didn't have anything else to use his money for anyway. "I should have learned when I was alive, I never lost at a game, but it did make me quite unpopular with the gang leaders that lost their money."

"Was that how you died?" Zexion asks, before he brushes his fingers through his own hair as he hadn't gotten to arrange it that morning. He had used all his time changing Axel's bandages. "Or in a matter of sense, that drove you to your end?"

"I guess you can say that." Luxord sighs, while he tries to find out how much munny he need to bring with him to buy it all. "I might have been rich, but that didn't help me when my enemies came for me, I ran off, and got caught by the heartless."

"We all lead such meaningless lives didn't we?" Zexion asks, as he remembers back to his own past. "It makes me wonder, should we really long for a life that left us? Or are we better of like we are now, safe together?"

"It's really weird." Luxord point out, as he calls forth a portal to the town. "The last time we were reborn, most of us gave a fuck about each other, but for some reason, we are all starting to feel content with what we have now…"

Luxord transports himself. Zexion thinks over what he had said for a little, before he walks over to the kitchen. He looks over everyone that had gotten together for breakfast. Xemnas reads a newspaper from god knew where. Saix sits silent with his food, and stabs it with his fork as he couldn't keep his mind of the poor Axel, that no one had seen yet that day.

Xigbar was to everyone's confusion not trying his move on Demyx, as the named boy sit silent before the TV with some snacks. Demyx feels depressed over the thought of Xigbar, Zexion and Axel knowing about how he had died. He didn't want anyone to know about that! He had felt so ashamed over it that he had sealed the memory in his mind. What should he do now that it had come back? Even thou he sealed it away again, the others would know!

Vexen was absent, while Marluxia tends to his small garden of herbs in the kitchen. While Lexaeus plays with some crosswords by the window.

Roxas and Larxene sneaks closer to Demyx, and was probably about to scare the poor kid out of his mind.

"Good morning everyone." Zexion greet, and everyone turns towards him as he walks over to the empty seat by Xemnas. Saix is about to ask him about something, but he stops his own question, and decides to keep silent. "I have sent Luxord to buy some things. He will come with it later today."

"What sort of things?" Roxas asks curious.

"You will see later." Zexion answers, before he grabs the paper Xemnas was reading. "I'm taking that thank you."

"Ok." Xemnas sighs. He felt rotten enough to let Zexion do anything. "How is Axel?"

The room goes silent, as their superior had finally asked what everyone had been wondering about. None really knew what had happened between the four of them, but for some reason Zexion had been taking care of a hurt Axel the entire night.

"He is ok." Zexion take the cup of coffee that Saix had just poured for himself. "Not thanks to you I might add, but he doesn't hold grudges."

"Is he really that bad?" Roxas asks worried, as he leans over Zexion's shoulder. "I should look in on him later. Do you think he will be happy if I bring him a gift?"

"What will you bring for me?" Axel cheers. Roxas makes a jump as he feel the warmth from Axel over his shoulder. "I'm in the mood for chocolate."

"Axel? What are you doing out of bed?" Zexion complains. Everyone looks shocked at the bandaged Axel. His arm had been broken two places, but Zexion had done his best to wrap it up so it could heal ok.

Saix had also almost clawed Axel's eye out, so at the moment, both Axel and Xigbar had the honor of wearing eye patches. And over half of Axel was covered in half healed wounds.

"Shit Axel, what the hell happened to you?" Xaldin laughs, before everyone notice a quite ashamed Saix, which tries to fade under the table. "So, first you force him to wear a dress, and then you beat and claw him up? Kinky Saix… really kinky…"

Saix glide under the table, and Xemnas take the newspaper from Zexion, and lay it over the beat red Saix.

"Hey, don't bother the poor guy, I'm just fine." Axel laughs, before he sits down beside Zexion, who sips content on his tea, before Axel give a pain filled face. Zexion spits the tea over the table as he tries to keep from laughing. "Oh damn… it hurts… it hurts…"

Everyone look confused at the scene, as Zexion starts laughing. Axel's face had been priceless!

"Yo… Saix, what did you do to Axel?" Xigbar stammers and everyone's gaze turns towards the retreating Saix. "You sick fuck…"

Saix just gives a sigh, before he walk out of the kitchen, great, just great! He had felt like a creep ever since Xemnas had told him what had happened, and now even Xigbar got him to feel twice as rotten!

"Excuse me!" Axel gets quickly up, and runs after the guilt struck Saix before Xemnas had the chance. "Meet you after wards Zexion, could you bring dinner to your room?!"

"Of course." Zexion sighs, as he pats the growling Xemnas on the back. "Don't worry Xemnas, he is just going to cheer Saix up a little, he is in no shape to try anything else."

* * *

Saix gives a growl, as he hits his fists hard against the wall. What the hell had Xemnas been thinking?! Setting Axel to take care of him when he knew Axel was too stupid to not care for anyone! But he could have tossed him out the night before too! He had just been too occupied with… having Axel close…

It was weird. He knew he didn't care more for anyone than he cared for Xemnas. It was the truth, Xemnas had been the one to raise him as an unknown and he had been the one who took care of him when he had been entirely lost.

But, a part of him really hadn't minded the closeness from Axel either. It had been a wanted bliss. Or maybe it was just the beast part of him that had liked the dominant role?

"Yo, what are you doing?"

Saix turn confused, and looks at the grinning Axel.

"Shouldn't you get treated?" Saix complains, and he quickly looks away as their gaze's meet. He shouldn't be able to feel, but he really felt like a sick fuck, as Xigbar had said. "Go back before Zexion get worried."

Saix turn away from Axel, but he acts quickly, and pulls the depressed Saix around with his unharmed hand. Then he grabs his hair hard, and pulls him hard down to his own level, before he kisses the shocked berserker hard.

A few seconds goes by before Saix can comprehend what was happening, but Axel lets him go as he felt he had done enough damage to the man who had put him in quite a shameful state the night earlier.

"There, now I got my payback, we will leave it at that, and don't mention any of this again." Saix did still not move after the kiss. "I knew I would get hurt, so it isn't your fault. Don't be too hard on yourself then…"

Saix finally dare to look directly at Axel, who this time turns away, as he blush like crazy. Before he runs off, and he leaves the now smiling Saix. Axel was warm, and it seemed his warmth grew in the others too. How else could he have tamed a wild beast like him?

Axel stop running, as he had to catch his breath. He had done a good job hadn't he? Saix had at least smiled.

"Are you ready to come quietly and relax now?" Zexion grabs the confused Axel by the good arm. "Honestly, did you come just to make a scene?"

"I thought about it!" Axel cheers, as he smiles content with himself while Zexion pulls him towards his room, a dinner plate in his other hand. "But I thought I should talk with Saix before he hurt someone in frustration… I did good… right?"

"You did well." Zexion answers, before he kicks the confused Axel into the room as he had gotten the door up. "Now let me take care of you, get your clothes off and lie down. I will find something for you to drink with the food in the mean time."

"Ok, Zexion mommy." Axel pulls the warmth blanket better around himself, as he sits in waiting for Zexion to come back. He could trick Zexion into feeding him! Then he didn't have to move his hands out of the good and warm blanket.

He lay there drowsily for about ten minutes, and he grins for himself as he can hear Zexion open the door.

"Zexion… can you feed me?" Axel whimpers, and he give a content snicker as Zexion give a: 'of course'. "Yay, I'm so spoiled."

He laid still for a little longer, before he shift his head, and he looks confused at the object in Zexion's hand.

"Um… what are you planning to do with that, Zexy? Zexion?!"

* * *

Demyx looks confused down at the silent Roxas. It looks like the younger blonde was in shock over something.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Demyx asks, before he looks at the chocolate Roxas had in his grip. "That is the chocolate you got for Axel isn't it?"

"Yeah, and I was going to give it to him, Zexion said that I could come by with it when I wanted and then when I came with it…" Roxas stammers, a shiver go through him over the memories of what he had just seen. "But… I saw something weird, and I thought maybe you could tell me if I should ask them about it later, just to be sure what they were really doing…"

"Ok, just ask." Demyx did not really like the way this conversation was going.

"Ok! Zexion had Axel pinned down in the bed, Axel bound by shackles to the bars of the bed, while Zexion were cleaning cream off his chest!" Roxas get forth in one breath. Demyx turns pale, while the eavesdropping Xigbar fall from his spy portal in the ceiling.

"Eh and how was Axel acting? I bet he smiled pretty big…" Demyx stammers. He shouldn't be hearing this. Even he started getting sick thoughts now.

"No, he were crying and screaming." Roxas point out, and looks confused at his two superiors, who both tries to cover their bleeding nooses. "Um. Did I say something wrong?"

Both shake their heads, before they retreat together a little down the hallway.

"What do we tell him?" Xigbar asks, as he did not know how much about the subject the poor boy knew from before. "I don't want to get killed by Axel later for destroying Roxas' mind."

"How about we send him to someone more suitable for teaching?" Demyx looks confused up at the scientist that had walked upon them. "Vexen…"

"What are you doing down there, and what is Roxas doing shaking down there?" Vexen asks. Xigbar quickly pulls him down, and he whispers a shortened version of what Roxas had said to them to the scientist. And Vexen obviously imagine the same change of bed roles, as he too covers his nose as it gets unplugged. "This is bad… we should… do something with it… like…"

"Trying to see for ourselves?" Xigbar looks a little startled at Demyx, who give a yelp, before blood almost blows out of his nose. "Don't tell me you get more turned on by Zexion on top than him being the submissive one?"

"Who wouldn't?!" Demyx cries. He couldn't stop bleeding! "What do you think Vexen?"

"My look in the matter is not important…" Vexen excuse himself, as he was nose-bleeding almost as much as Demyx. "But I do imagine him as an adorable submissive part… humble and gentle."

"Who are you guys talking about?"

Three heads turn slowly, and the grimmest music plays in their heads as they look up at the subject for their talk. The confused Zexion looks after them, as they pulls the poor Roxas hard with them, and open a portal on a whim.

"I will never get those guys…" Zexion sighs, as he looks tired from the equally confused Saix, who was helping Zexion to carry some stuff from the kitchen. "But then again, I will never understand anyone in this castle."

"I can back you on that…" Saix nods, before they continue their walk towards Zexion's room.

* * *

"That was close…" Demyx pants, before he looks up at the two other men, who both look like the run had been too much for them. "So Roxas, I guess you want an explanation for it all?"

"Please…" Roxas pants, before he leans against the wall in the hallways they had ended up in. "… tell me what all this fuss is about!"

"Ask this guy then!" Xigbar push the confused Vexen forth. "You should be able to explain it all right? Just don't set in a part about babies and it is the same lecture you gave to Ienzo when he was a kid."

"That was about being safe! So Xehanort wouldn't kill the poor girl he one day brought home!" Vexen complains, before he notices that he now had two curious eyes on him. "What?"

"Who is Ienzo?" Demyx asks curious, as he looks from Vexen to Xigbar. "Xehanort is Xemnas, as far as I have understood at least. So who is Ienzo?"

"That was Zexion's other." Vexen answers, as he gives a nostalgic smile. "He was the youngest of us, and he weren't really a scientist either, he worked at the kinder garden in Radiant Garden at day, and he would help us out in the lab at night time if it was needed…"

"Were he as stern as Ienzo?" Roxas asks, as he for a moment forgets about what he had seen moments earlier.

"No, he were the most humble little guy, didn't even raise his voice. He stuttered a lot too, hiding behind his hair when he thought too many looked at him at once." Xigbar laughs, as he remembers the kid that had been the object of his pranks since he had started helping them in the lab. "Think the opposite of what Zexion is, and you have Ienzo."

Both boys think in awe at what Ienzo might look like, and no one notice the curious superior, who cocked his head forth from the kitchen a little down the hall. Had someone mentioned Ienzo?

Demyx does his best to imagine a Zexion opposite of Zexion. He would surely act cuter and he would probably not have so cold eyes. He would be humble and submissive in an innocent virgin way.

Vexen, Xigbar and Roxas jump quickly away, as Demyx turns into a fountain of blood. And he falls dizzy to the floor as he starts to feel the blood loss.

"What are you guys talking about?" A quite bothered Saix looks from the fainted Demyx to the spying superior. He had just come back from helping Zexion carry some things from the kitchen and to his room. "Why is Demyx bleeding to death?"

"Listen here!" Xigbar cheers, before he whispers about the happening that had brought Roxas to them to the berserker. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you must have seen wrong Roxas. Zexion just isn't that sort of person." Saix complains, before he explains everything to Xemnas, who had finally dared join them. Xaldin also gets briefed by Xigbar, but he seems more curious than exited over the thought of Zexion getting introduced to bondage. "So what do you think Xemnas?"

"Um, was it whipped cream, chocolate and strawberries I just saw you carry for Zexion?" Xemnas asks. Saix looks quite bothered away, as he nods. Before he looks confused back at Xemnas, who covers his nose.

"Not you too?!" Saix yell, as it seems everyone except himself and Roxas was extremely worked up over the whole ordeal. "Ok! We will get this sorted out right away!"

Saix walk off, and heads for Axel and Zexion's room. The others follows slowly, and they wait a little after Saix had entered, before they all starts listening by the door, even the superior not able to keep away.

And all of them soon listen to the conversation in the room.

"Oh, hello Saix, would you please help me with this? Axel is getting to impatient, even the restraints won't hold him soon." Zexion sigh. And it is a wonder the wall didn't fall down as so many people press against it at once.

"Isn't those shackles a little too much?" Saix asks. "He won't resist will he?"

"No, but he will try to run away again." Zexion answers and everyone listens to something close to sobbing. "And don't mind the crying. It all became a little too much for him…"

"Hey, this isn't bad, can you teach me later? I bet Xemnas would love it." Saix suddenly says, and everyone move away from the once more nose-bleeding Xemnas.

"You can help me with it now, and then you will learn it." Zexion chuckle. "Don't worry about it, I bet Axel won't mind at all."

"Ok, so you start with the chocolate or the whipped cream?" Saix asks their audience now officially dead.

"You can decide, but I think it is smartest to melt the chocolate first, and then you can choose if you want to use strawberries or a banana later." Zexion answers and he did not know what sort of thoughts his words give the perverts outside. Except from Roxas, who just starts to feel hungry.

"I want banana! I want banana!" Axel cheers, he had a strange love for bananas. "I can take all the bananas you've got for me at once!"

"Then I have one for you here." Saix growls, as he was now tired of Axel bossing, and the others can hear Axel give a strangled cry.

"Number seven! Just what are you…!?" Xemnas opens the door quickly, and he looks confused over the room. Zexion sits by his working desk with a bowl of whipped cream and melted chocolate, as he tries to make desserts for Axel. While the furious Saix tries to gag Axel on all the bananas he could get his hands on for the moment. "What is happening here?"

"I am making desserts for Axel." Zexion answers, before he lets Roxas and Demyx taste the warm chocolate.

"Why is he shackled to the bed then?" Xaldin points at the coughing Axel, who has his good arm in a shackle against the bed bars, the hurt arm bound easier to the legs of the bed.

"Because he don't want to lay still, desserts and to bind him to the bed was the only other choice." Zexion explains.

"So that was why you were feeding Axel!" Roxas cheers, Zexion nods.

"But why were Axel crying then?!" Xigbar asks, as he holds back the embarrassed Vexen, who had been about to retreat in shame against Marluxia's room. It was at least a place he could hide, even thou he could be the victim in a bondage case himself.

"I got a little too pissed at his constant wriggling when I tried to keep him to lie still. so his arm is now broken in three places." Zexion explains. Axel nods with tears in his eyes, and everyone's gaze turns back to the confused Roxas.

"Hey! I only asked what they were doing, I never said I thought they where shagging." Roxas answers, and Axel laughs as everyone just mope towards the youngest in their ranks. Roxas could seem like a sweet kid, but after the whole ordeal with the play toys Saix didn't want to let him be near, he had asked Axel about it, Axel had of course explained it to him. "I… think I will be going now…"

And Roxas retreat quickly, Xigbar, Vexen, Demyx and Xaldin runs after the poor kid.

"What did you guys really think we were doing?" Axel looks at the embarrassed Xemnas. "Don't tell me you all believed Zexion were topping me?"

"It did sound like it." Xemnas complains, as he hope the earth would swallow him whole right away.

"That is what happens when you live with grown men that can't think of anything but sex." Zexion complains, before he pulls the bowl away from Xemnas. "No desserts for you…"

Axel watch amused, and he laughs as their superior is reduced to a crying mass by Zexion. It was weird wasn't it? He had a feeling that he had been with them all for a lot longer than he had. It was so weird, but ever since they had been reborn for the second time, he had been different.

Of course he cared for Roxas as much as he had before, but he had started caring a lot for the rest too. But he just couldn't understand why he felt so much for Zexion. It was like a feeling that had lingered from his past life as Lea, a life he himself couldn't remember at all anymore. But, the one that had found him afterwards should know, right?

He looks up at the laughing Zexion, who get help from Saix to hold Xemnas in place as he continues on the desserts.

Zexion, the first one he had seen of the others had been Zexion.

Zexion had always taken care of him after he had joined, he had been the one to teach him about everything, and he had been the one to always protect him from the others, even when they had returned for the second time, Zexion had been the one to get Vexen and Marluxia off his back about the whole betrayal thing.

Why would Zexion do all that for him? Even after he had been the one who talked the Riku replica into killing him?

Who was really Axel to Zexion?

* * *

End of chapter

Dirty, dirty people XD They only think about one thing XD

Next: Axel can't stop thinking about who he is to Zexion, and with bad guilt building up about once killing Zexion, Axel becomes unstable and furious. Will the others find out what is wrong before Axel says something to Zexion he will regret? Or Axel gets killed off by Saix or Xemnas?


	13. 13th December unlucky 13

Vacation going strong!!! Well, just chillin for the time being XD And listening to Sound Horizon's Roman XD Should not plan stories to that album O.o Uh! Xemnas!!! Keep talking XD

Warnings: Hm, moodswings and crossdressing once more?

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_13th December_**

_Unlucky 13_

* * *

Silence, complete silence.

Xemnas wants to try and do or say anything that can lift the mood, but after that last stunt pulled by Demyx and Roxas, no one dares to move.

Axel turns, and even Xemnas quickly turns his gaze away as he didn't want to be the next object of Axel's yelling.

That day had started bad and it did seem it would really end badly too.

Zexion had woken up with Axel moving back to his own room, not even telling his lover why he didn't want to stay there anymore. Axel had just snapped back that it wasn't any of his business.

Then Axel had been left alone for one or two hours, before he joined the rest for breakfast, overlooking the furious Saix that had gone past Zexion's room when Axel had yelled. Then their breakfast had ended in Axel and Saix yelling until the tired Xemnas had transported both of them to each their side of their world.

Axel had then tried to relax a little, as the wolf pack came to help him keep warm, but now it was dinner, and it seemed Demyx had just made Axel snap completely.

Demyx had found out that Axel had yelled at Zexion for something that even Zexion hadn't known. And then Axel had suddenly snapped back at all of them, and now an embarrassed silence covers the room, even Xemnas did not dare to get Axel started on a yelling again.

Everyone really hoped that Axel would either explain himself, or just leave the room so the rest of them could relax a little, but the first to leave wasn't Axel.

"I'm done…" Zexion whispers, and carry his plate around the table, before he is about to take Axel's empty plate with him to the sink, but a look from Axel tell him to back away.

"I don't need your help…" Zexion continue to the sink, and he putts the plate away before he leave the kitchen.

The Axel finds that everyone looks quite stern at him now. They could accept yelling if he had a reason, but there had been no reason at all to snap at Zexion like that when he just wanted to help him!

"Number eight…" Xemnas starts, as he gets up from his seat. "I speak for everyone when I say… get the hell out of the kitchen!!"

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" Axel mock and he give a grin as he see a mix of anger and shock in the superiors face.

Everyone get away from the table, as they feel the energy around Xemnas rise. Was he really going to use his powers on Axel? Axel didn't stand a chance!

"Both of you seize this at once!" Saix yell, as both unknowns had called forth their weapons, and Axel was about to toss his chakras' as Saix grabs him, and pulls him hard into a portal. And everyone calms down as the entire thing seemed to be over for the moment. Then Saix brings the furious Axel with him to a safe distance from the others. "What is your problem?! Do you have a death wish?!"

Axel just gives a 'keh', as he looks away from the both furious and worried Saix.

"You have been off ever since that entire misunderstanding yesterday." Saix starts, before he lets Axel loose. "I don't know what is eating you, if it is something Zexion have done, or if you are just feeling pissed for your own selfish reasons, but you owe Zexion to at least tell him what it is."

"I don't know what it is." Axel looks sad down. "You have noticed it too haven't you? Zexion… has always taken care of me…I just… can't understand it…"

"You stupid idiot! He takes care of Lea!" Saix yells, before he leaves the confused Axel alone.

Lea, only Zexion would call him that now and again.

* * *

The lights in the library was off, only a small reading lamp set up so Zexion could read in peace. He had looked over his third book that day now, but he hadn't been able to read one word at all.

Zexion had no idea what he had done wrong, Axel had been a jackass before, but he had been on his best behavior for the last year. Could it be something he had done?

The others might look at Zexion's handling of the situation quite heartless, but under the calm exterior, Zexion probably felt worse than any of them for the moment.

"Axel…" Zexion whispers to no one else than himself, as he lay the book away. He just couldn't read anything for the moment. He had been sitting alone for a long time now, since he didn't want to talk to anyone at all.

He looks confused up, as a portal opens, and Axel walks towards him as the portal closed.

"And what brings you to the library?" Zexion asks, not able to not feel a little amused, Axel had actually never been in the library before.

"Did we know each other?" Axel suddenly asks, and Zexion looks confused at him. "Did I as Lea know you as Ienzo?"

Zexion goes silent, before he looks away from the confused Axel. Why did Zexion look so sad?

"I knew Lea as both Ienzo and as Zexion." Zexion finally answers, as he gets slowly to his feet.

"Why have you never told me then?!" Axel yells furious, as he feels the panic take him over again. He didn't know what was wrong with him! He knew he hurt Zexion with his mood swing, but he wanted to know what the hell Zexion knew about him that would even make him care for him even after his betrayal! "Things would have been different then! And I wouldn't have… betrayed you."

"I never looked at it as your business." Axel looks confused at the cold look Zexion gives him. "If you didn't remember it yourself, I thought you would be better off never remembering it."

Axel looks confused after Zexion, who walks silent past him, but then something wet hits Axel the back of his hand, before Zexion leave in a portal.

Axel rubs the tear slowly off his hand. What the hell was wrong with him? No matter what, Zexion didn't seem to do anything else than things that was good for him. Shit! He knew he should apologize, but for the moment he felt too rotten to want to talk to anyone at all!

* * *

"What the hell do you think this will accomplice?!" Zexion yell in panic, as Marluxia push him into the changing room of the clothes shop.

"If we are lucky, Axel's perverted mind will bring you both together again." Marluxia points out, as Larxene hand the quite pissed Zexion a change of clothes. "No one can say no to a cute little guy in drag."

"But… isn't it a little to revealing?" Demyx asks, as he see the dress Larxene had found.

"That is the point." Larxene looks at the munny they had gotten from Luxord to buy the dress. "If they can't talk the problem out like normal people, they can just fuck over it, and then I bet they will be back to normal again tomorrow."

"But, what if Axel doesn't like it?" Demyx stammers, but he looks away as he get a look at Zexion changing clothes, as Marluxia had to hold the dressing room door open to tell Zexion how to put the dress on. "He will like it! He will definitely like it!"

"Perverts! You are all a bunch of perverts!" Zexion screech out, as Marluxia had gotten tired of the slow dressing, and locks himself in with Zexion to help him get the clothes on. "Hey! Watch your hands number eleven!"

"Stand still number six." Marluxia counters, and a few more yelps from Zexion, before the triumphant Marluxia leave the dressing room, a quite bothered Zexion follows after him. And Zexion now dressed in a Lolita type dress, with a skirt that only went a little down over his knees. "Ok, if one of you thinks this won't get Axel back in the right mood, raise your hands!"

Surprise, surprise, no hands raised, even Zexion understand that this would make Axel's day!

Larxene run over to pay for the dress, while Zexion does his best to hold the skirt of the dress down as he understand that both Marluxia and Demyx tries to see under his dress.

"Ok! Now we just have to deliver you!" Marluxia snickers and Zexion looks confused at him, before he pushes him backwards into an open portal. Zexion utters a good share of curses as the portal close around him.

Axel gives a confused grunt, as a weight hit him down to the bed. Then he look confused up at the cursing Zexion, who does his best to pull down the dress once more, but he goes silent, as he look down at the blushing Axel.

"Zexion? What are you doing here?" Axel starts, before he notice the dress code Zexion now had gone over to. And Axel turns from red to tomato, a giggling one.

"Stop drooling!" Zexion gets off the snickering Axel, before he sits down on his knees before him, after he is sure that the dress covers him completely. "We have to talk..."

"That isn't talking clothes!" Axel yells. God, Zexion looked too cute! He would be unable to retain himself soon! That meant he had to act quick! "I'm sorry!"

Zexion look confused at Axel, who bow down before him in the bed.

"Sorry for what?" Zexion asks, as he starts to feel that the situation got a little weird.

"I have acted like a jerk the entire day, just because I felt bad." Axel finally dare confess. "I started thinking about it yesterday, you have always taken care of me… and I repaid you by getting you killed at one point…"

"I don't really care about it." Zexion answers, before he takes the confused Axel's face in his hands, and kiss him gently on the cheek. "Since we are nothing, I don't really think we would be missed when we are gone, why should I be mad at you for killing something that should never have been?"

"I hate that!" Axel yells, before he tackles the confused Zexion down in the bed. "We should really never have been! But, as long as we are here… we have each other to care for, right? If one of us is hurt now, the others get mad. I hurt you today and the others got mad, that means that if one of us is killed the others would be mad! Even sad...."

Zexion blinks, as he feels something wet and warm hit his cheek, and Axel tries to hide his face as he had finally broken down.

"I didn't mean to make you cry Zexion. I really didn't want that! I just wanted you to hate me like you should for what I did to you that time…" Axel hiccups, as he looks ashamed away from the shocked Zexion. "I… don't know what is happening to me at all, it's like… I'm getting back the feelings I didn't have before. I'm feeling more and more for each day, but all I can feel is all for you…"

"We are all heartless." Zexion wraps his arms gently around the shaking Axel, before he kisses him gently on the forehead. "But, I think kingdom hearts worked. We didn't get each our hearts back. We have one giant heart that we all share, so we can feel together. We just had to merge with it in the darkness before we were reborn this time, which was why Xemnas didn't feel any stronger when he called kingdom hearts against Sora. He was alone, and the rest of us were slowly becoming one with kingdom hearts."

"So, we are all one then?" Axel whispers, before he brings his mind back at what he should be doing at the moment. Zexion looks confused down, as Axel starts to open the corset of his dress with his teeth. Zexion gives a weary sigh. It did seem that most of their minds worked on the same level too, but it was not like he minded it half of the time. "For the moment I don't need anything else than that, and to be with you."

Zexion gives a warm smile, before he wraps his arms around Axel. He really didn't need anything else either.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being an asshole." Axel bows before the others, who had all arranged a meeting in the living room to discuss what to do with the moody red head. "I understand how stupid I was and I will face whatever punishment you have for me."

"Then you will be fine with this?" Xemnas asks, and points at the messy kitchen. "Luxord bought a whole lot of things yesterday. I think we were supposed to make a real Christmas dinner with it, but Demyx and Roxas screwed up. You and Zexion can make a late dinner for everyone, and then we will all forget about all this."

"Dinner?" Zexion asks confused, before he looks at the things that had been tossed all over the kitchen. "I sent Luxord to buy things for Christmas cookies. You have been doing it all wrong."

"We have?" Roxas asks confused, as he looks at the books they had tried to follow.

"Yes, and to make cookies is something the entire family can do, that was why I thought it was a good idea. But yesterday everyone had to lie down due to blood loss, and today none seemed in the mood…" Zexion sighs and everyone looks a little down. Zexion had done his best to give all of them a cozy time.

"Hm, Demyx? You have a radio don't you?" Axel suddenly asks

. "Yeah… but what do you want with that?" Demyx asks, as he take the small radio he had in his chair in the corner of the living room, and he gives it to Axel.

"We are all grown up clowns in this place, so I have a suggestion. How about we all pull an all-nighter? I and Zexy can work on the dough, while you can all work a little on the decorations? Then when the dough is done, we can all make cookies together? I think we can make a small ginger snap house too." Axel proposes, and everyone cheers over the suggestion and even the older unknowns did not really mind the thought of having some real Christmas fun. "Ok then, let us all start!"

Axel set the radio on, and tune in to a channel with Christmas music. And then everyone starts to decorate the place with some of the things Luxord had bought. Even Xemnas and Saix do their best to make at least the living room and kitchen seem a little warmer.

And the distant howling from the wolves is the only thing that can surpass the deep singing from Xigbar and Lexaeus.

"Hey Saix…" Axel whispers, and the confused Saix come over to him as he had been about to put up a new line of tinsel. "I'm really sorry for starting a fight with you earlier, and thanks for saving me, Xemnas would have killed me…"

"Don't mention it." Saix laughs, before he laid the tinsel as a scarf around the confused Axel.

"Thank you. Could you do one more thing for me?" Saix waits to hear what he has to say. "Get the wolves into the house, I think Luxord had to buy something for them too, and they can eat those two singing idiots before they destroy Christmas for us all."

"I will let them all in." Saix laughs, and a little after he had left, the pack of wolves enters the castle. Most of them lay down around the giant fireplace, which Xemnas had decided needed to be lit for Axel's well being.

"Baku-chan!" Axel cheers, as he lifts the overjoyed pup up, and he hugs him happy. "Are you going to help me with the dough, really?!"

The hyper cub licks Axel on the nose as an answer, and Axel laughs happy over the answer, before he sets the curious cub down on the kitchen counter. Baku-chan sits obedient down, and watches as they work.

And that night went by without any worries, everyone just enjoying the time they had. As they starts to feel the forgotten memories of Christmas stir deep in their empty chests.

* * *

End of chapter

One more down XD I wonder if the one who gets the most fluff in my stories are Saix... yeah yeah XD

Next: Demyx is afraid of leaving their world, as they don't know if his massacre has been discovered. What will Xigbar do to help Demyx smile once more?


	14. 14th December Lucky shot

I have been out almost the entire day buying stuff XD Well, I am going home for the Christmas tomorrow=) So either the chapter will come out early, or really, really late XD

Warnings: Xigbar gets some? Oh, and the plot starts to move.... Ooo

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_14th December_**

_Lucky shot_

* * *

Xigbar gives a tired sigh, as he looks at the guy that sleeps beside him. He really didn't mind spending time with Xaldin, but he couldn't wake him early, then he would get killed by flying spears.

"I'm getting up grumpy." Xaldin just answers with a grunt, before he goes quickly back to sleep. "At least one of us is able to get up is the castle burn down…"

Xigbar jump into his clothes, before he quickly set his hair up, then he walks out into the light of the hallways. And just what should he do now? Xaldin was half dead after the late night, and he could guess the rest of them were half dead too.

And Xigbar was right, for as he walks trough the castle, he soon find that everyone had decided to sleep longer that day. So the lonely Xigbar sits down alone in the Christmas decorated living room.

Ok, he had to admit that he felt terrible lonely when the others weren't there.

An hour went by, as Xigbar just enjoys a cup of coffee. But as he decides to watch some TV, he find out that he hadn't been entirely alone after all.

"Hey kid, have you slept here the entire night?" Xigbar laughs, as he shakes Demyx awake, before he walk around the coach, and sit down by his feet. "Hey, wake up Demyx."

"I didn't look a Zexion getting dressed!" Demyx screams, as he sit up in panic, and he looks confused around in the room, before his gaze stops on the quite un-impressed Xigbar. "Eh, I said something I shouldn't didn't I?"

"You can say that again Romeo." Xigbar laughs, as he nuzzle the beat red Demyx's hair gently. "You have work now don't you?"

"I… don't really want to." Demyx stammers, as he tries to not think of the fact that he was alone with Xigbar of all people.

"I don't think anyone found out that you went amok…" Xigbar point out, before he remembers that Zexion and Axel had mentioned that one of the rapists had gotten away. If he was still sane, he could have told everyone in town what he had seen by now. "Hey, how about I come with you? I can get writhe of the witness if he comes close to you."

"You can do that?" Demyx hiccups. He had been terrified for days! He only worked a few days for the moment, and he had been so nervous, that he would return to Radiant Garden and everyone would call him a murderer. He knew he was one, and it was the proof of him being heartless that he gave a fuck about the humans he had killed. But, he was a sort of person who couldn't take being unpopular among people that was alive.

"I'll leave earlier than you to check things up, then I can try and find somewhere close to you to stand guard for anything dangerous. How does that sound?" Xigbar cheers, before he pats Demyx a little awkward on the head.

He hadn't tried to jump Demyx for a while now, but he just didn't feel like it. Before it had been a fun game, but after he had found out how Demyx had been driven to his death, he had started to understand why Demyx would rather scream and run away than to just yell at him for trying his luck. Demyx had mental wounds from his past, and Xigbar really didn't want to be the cause of them never healing.

"Hey… Xigbar…" Demyx asks. The older unknown gives a 'yeah', as he tries to figure out how to break the weird mood between them. "I… don't want your pity!"

Xigbar is about to say something, but Demyx quickly call a portal, and leave the silent Xigbar alone.

"Shit… I'm not good with things like this…" Xigbar could deal with trying to get someone to bed, that was his specialty in life, heck! He had been able to fool Xaldin with him over a hundred times! But, he just didn't know how to deal with Demyx. He didn't even feel like getting him to bed anymore, of course he hadn't lost interest in Demyx himself. But, he just wanted him to be his usual cheery self.

Xigbar sits in the darkness for a little while, as he just listens to the distant sound of Demyx playing his sitar. Maybe that had been what had driven him towards Demyx? The cheerfulness he could give off, even without a heart.

"Ok!" Xigbar suddenly yells out for no one else than himself, as he get to his feet. "I might be an old pervert! I should have been neutered by birth! But there is no way I am letting anyone get Demyx to feel depressed!!"

And with that resolve, he opens a portal for Radiant Garden, to look for a way of staying close to the nervous Demyx for the rest of the day.

* * *

Demyx looks nervous around in the dark street. It didn't seem like anything had changed since he was there last, just that the snow had covered the place where the dead bodies had once been, had Axel's flames eradicated the bodies? Then, maybe no one had known about it at all?

He gives a deep gulp, before he walk into the busy street, and he make his way towards the bar as he tries to overlook all looks directed towards him.

The last few meters he ran, as he felt like everyone's eyes were directed towards him. He hated that feeling! He hated it when people stared at him!

Demyx went around the corner to the bar when he crash hard into someone, and he did not dare to look up at all, he just sit there and shake, as he clutch to his sitar with all his might.

He should never have remembered the end of his past! He should never have known about it! The memories of his dying feeling were all his body could come up with now, and no happiness was able to shine trough the darkness of the water he had died and been reborn in!

"Hey, what sort of face is that?" Xigbar complains, before he helps the confused Demyx up from the ground, and brush some snow off him. "Are you really ok to play in this state?"

"Xigbar?" Demyx hiccups, as he tries to dry his tears off, but to no avail. He felt so pathetic, nothing could make him feel like he had before again! "I'm ok. I just got something in my eye!"

"That had to be something incredible big and invincible something." Xigbar pats the shaking boy on the head. "But don't worry, just get in and get ready to play, no one knows those guys is gone, and I took out the witness, everything is ok."

"So I don't have to run off as a murderer?" Demyx stammers, and Xigbar nods. "Yay…"

Xigbar looks confused at Demyx, he tries to sound happy, but he didn't seem it. That just wasn't like Demyx.

"Come on now!" Xigbar pulls the confused Demyx with him to the bar, and after a little, something starts to make its way to Demyx's mind.

"Hey! Why are you dressed as a bartender? I thought we skipped Halloween this year." Demyx point out, as he looks at the clothes Xigbar had. He looked rather dashing in formal clothes. Even his hair looked different when he had it laid back instead of set up.

"Who is going to a Halloween party?" Xigbar asks amused. Here he had dressed up as nice as he had been able to and all. "I got a job close to you, just as I promised."

"Serious? You as a bartender?" Demyx laughs, and he feel a smile come to his lips. "That I have to seem, I bet you a hundred bucks you will break either a glass or a bone before the first hour has went by."

"I take you up on that bet." Xigbar snickers, and puts his apron on as he goes into the bar again. Man this was going to be an easy bet. "And don't underestimate me."

"Oh, when I bet a hundred bucks on just one glass I am over estimating you." Demyx snickers, as he makes his way to the back of the bar, and he waves to Xigbar as he joins the rest of the band.

"Heh, innocent youth." Xigbar laughs, and he finds forth what he needs, and the starts to mix a drink like a real pro, as someone orders a drink from him. Maybe he should have told Demyx that he had been a bartender on the side to be able to finance his studies as young? And that his shooting abilities came from having to help the bouncer toss out troublemakers? "Ok! The bar is open for tonight! Order a drink that is safe, or try your luck in new and dangerous creations!"

"Hey, you know your stuff." The owner laughs, as he looks at the customers that the new bartender had drawn to the bar.

"I haven't had a sober costumer yet." Xigbar throws a bottle up in the air, and lets it spin around a few rounds before he catch it easy behind his back. "Don't worry, I'll have them all drinking out of my palm in no time."

"I'll take your word for that." The pleased owner laughs. In just one week, he had both a good player and an outstanding bartender. He seemed to have luck with him for the moment.

* * *

"Ok! There you have a hundred bucks!" Demyx yells, and he looks mad away from the snickering Xigbar, as they walk out into the night street again. "How could I have known that you were a bartender?"

"You could have had enough brain to look at me when I make drinks, then you would have know." Xigbar laughs, as he puts the munny in his pocket. He loved his life. "So, how about we go and get a drink or something at another bar? This one close to early."

"I'm not really sure, I just want to go home." Demyx whispers, before he looks depressed down again. He didn't want to spend time alone with Xigbar! He was terrified that he would mention what had happened. What if Xigbar would pity him? He didn't want that!

"Objection!" Xigbar cheers, and almost scares the life out of Demyx. "We are going to a bar and get drunk! You are old enough to have sex! So you are old enough to get drunk!"

"But… I really don't feel like getting drunk at all…" Demyx stammers, as Xigbar pulls him with him. "Please, can't we just get home now?"

"Not before I get you good and drunk!" Xigbar cheers and he pulls the struggling Demyx with him.

And about an hour later, the two returned to their own world, both drunk and singing a song that would make anyone wish they were deaf.

"What the hell is that pestered sound?!" A furious Xemnas scream out, as he tries to cover his ears against the sleeping Saix. The poor wolf man gets screamed out of his blissful sleep. "Go and kill whoever is making that sound for me Saix!"

"Be rational Xemnas." Saix complains, as he pulls the pillow hard with him over to the other side of the bed, and Xemnas finds himself with no pillow as Saix use it to cover his own ears. "And shut up… you make far more noise than them."

Xemnas just mope at his lover. First Saix starts to like Axel, and now he even talked back towards him?! What was a poor little superior like him to do?

"I'm sorry Saix… let me have pillow too…" Xemnas hiccups, as he cuddles closer to the tired Saix. It did seem that none other than Xigbar and Demyx were cut out for late nights. "Pillow, I need pillow, or I will have a sore neck…"

"Come under the pillow with me." Saix lays the pillow over both of them, before he cuddle content with the pleased Xemnas. "I think it is Xigbar and Demyx…"

"Oh god, Xigbar has officially corrupted the poor kid." Xemnas sighs, while he tries to block the terrible music out. "I will yell at him later, just let me sleep some more hours."

"As long as you will let me sleep them too." Saix sighs, and he give a big yawn, before he goes back to sleep.

And outside, Xigbar and Demyx had now been able to stumble into the living room, as they cheer about something entirely stupid that Xigbar had tried to talk about.

"Yay, we are home!" Demyx almost stumble over the table as he make his way towards the coach, Xigbar runs to keep him up, and he watch as the quite drunk Demyx fall asleep on the coach for the second night in a row. "Good night Xiggy…"

"Good night." Xigbar sighs, and waits until Demyx snore loudly before he lifts him up, and he carry him slowly back to his own room. Xigbar weren't the sort of person to get easy drunk and he had only pretended to be drunk too. He needed to get Demyx in a better mood. The kid had been thinking himself to sleep the last few days, poor guy.

Demyx is laid gently down in his own bed, and Xigbar pulls the blankets over him as he have been able to get him out of some of his clothes. There, now he had done a good job, he just hoped Demyx wouldn't wake up with too bad a hangover.

"Mm… Xigbar?" Demyx whimpers, as he turns a little around in his bed when Xigbar had been about to leave.

"Yeah, what is it kid?" Xigbar asks, and walks back over to Demyx, who moves his lips to get Xigbar to believe he tries to say something to him. Xigbar leans closer to try and find out what he said, and then Demyx strikes. He pulls the shocked Xigbar down, and he holds him in place as he give him a crushing kiss.

Then he let Xigbar go, while he looks a little blushing away from him, as Xigbar heaves for air.

"Thank you, for trying to cheer me up." Demyx gives Xigbar a chaste kiss on the cheek. Then the older man finally gets over the shock, and he gives the nervous kid a warm smile. "I know I have been a little out of it lately, and I am happy that neither you, Zexion or Axel has mentioned anything, but, please… be like you were before! I don't want anything to change! Nothing feels right at all!"

"So… you want me to act like I have always acted?" Xigbar asks. Demyx nods, as he did not really know what he had just agreed to, before Xigbar have him pinned down in the bed. "Then you will face the consequences!"

"Hey… Xigbar… what are you…?" Demyx stammers, before it goes up for him. "Hey! Not that! Xigbar!"

"I'm sorry, but according to my memory, this is how I usually act." Xigbar snickers, and he holds Demyx down with the weight of his body, as he first undress himself, before he pulls the blankets over both of them, and he gives a pleased grin to the blushing Demyx. "How about it? Wanna try making an old man's day?"

"I hope Xaldin kills you later." Demyx stops his struggle, as Xigbar starts to undress him slowly. It wasn't so bad was it? He could never gain Zexion attention like Axel had, so a next best thing would actually be Xigbar. The guy was an asshole most of the time, but he really cared about him. And Demyx might actually start to fall for him. "And don't pull any mushy stuff on me… then I will kill you!"

"Heh, cute, really cute." Xigbar laughs, as he nibbles gently down the shaking Demyx's chest. He just hoped it wasn't because of the alcohol that Demyx gave in. Cause then he wouldn't feel like the nicest guy the day after. "Just tell me if you want me to stop…"

"Stop talking…" Demyx hiccups, but he close his eyes as Xigbar pulls his pants down, and he gives a confused cry, as Xigbar starts to massage him gently. "Ah… Xigbar…"

Xigbar sweat-drops, and use his hand to wipe his face.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx whimpers embarrassed, as Xigbar once more looks a little un-impressed at him. "I haven't done this before! I have a lot of tension build up! It's not my fault!"

"Don't worry about it." Xigbar laughs, as he licks his lips exited. When he thought over it, Demyx's coming face had been the most adorable he had ever seen. He felt twice as worked up now! "This night is still young."

* * *

"Don't you think those two are making to much noise?" Axel sighs, as he tries to find the remote for the stereo in his room, while the couple in the room a few floors over them starts to make too loud noises.

"I don't care!" Zexion hands Axel the remote, and Axel laid content back in the bed as the music win over the loud love making over them. "There, now we will sleep until tomorrow… and let Xigbar and Demyx be alone. I think Demyx will feel better with a lover, I guess Xigbar won't let him off easy now."

"I do wonder how Demyx will handle when Xigbar wants Xaldin to join in." Axel snickers, as he just cuddles happy with Zexion, and the warm blanket warms the both of them. Zexion is not able to stop the content feeling with Axel so close. "But I think the three of them will make a good couple, all left now is to lock Marluxia and Vexen in a room and don't let them out before at least one of them has taken the hint."

"That would have been a good idea." Zexion point out. "But I doubt it would have worked, both are brain dead. You should have thought that Marluxia would have taken the step out when Vexen brought him that flower…"

"I bet they will find each other in the end." Axel kiss Zexion gently on the cheek. Before he gives a yawn, and lay down against Zexion's chest. Zexion brush his hair loving.

His little Lea had grown up good. Well, he had become a real social mayhem, but in a cute destructive way.

"Good night again, little Lea." Zexion smiles as he looks at the snoring Axel. He was even drooling! Just too cute!

And the world that never was once more falls into silence, and everyone sleeps as the cloaked man make his way up the snow covered streets.

The ground around him first freezing over, before it goes black, as a deep darkness spreads around him, before he fades. The snow soon erases all trace of him ever being there.

His scheme was slowly starting to take form. A bond that should never have been, it had been a problem at first, but he could use it now.

Separate the two energies that made up the remnants of kingdom hearts, and he would have the result he wanted. He just had to wait, for the warmth of the heart to destroy the darkness of the schemer. Then his plan would be set into motion.

The end of the unknown.

* * *

End of chapter

Did you see the plot come and visit there in the end XD?

Next: Xemnas is tired of having a gang of brats running around, and what do all great fathers do when they get tired? Send their kids off to school! And how will Vexen deal with his new bunch of students? And how will Marluxia deal with him?


	15. 15th December Roses are red, Vexen is

So this chapter comes early XD Here in Norway it is soon time to get up and face the 15th of December XD So there is no cheating XD Well, going back home today! Yay=)

Warnings: Some mild Marluxia Vexen XD

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_15th December_**

_Roses are red, Vexen is feeling blue_

* * *

"The next one who talks during class will get beaten up!" The frustrated Vexen hiss, as he does his best to not strangle any of his new 'students'.

He had no idea of what possessed Xemnas to order this, was he just bored or did his sadistic side grow for each day? Xemnas was tired of Axel and the others running around with nothing to do, so Xemnas had ordered Vexen to keep them occupied.

So now, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas found themselves as Vexen's only students. And if they weren't pleased, Vexen was certainly not either. He had of course been a teacher at one time, he had been the most sought after in all of Radiant Garden, but that was for fine young students that had a future ahead of them!

Not a bunch of half retarded kids that would be the death of him! One already had done his best in it and succeeded!

"Axel! Get your feet down from the desk this instant!" Vexen yell, before he send a ice cube at the confused Axel, who jerk quickly away from the cold cube, and falls to the floor. "I will have no disrespect from you number eight, then I will fail you this instant!"

"Sore looser." Axel snickers, before he use his flames to melt the ice cube, and he give a sigh as it used up all his powers on just a little melting. "Ok, I will be nice, I don't have the powers for a full out war at the moment."

"I'm pleased to hear that." Vexen hadn't really wanted to use more than he needed at Axel for the moment. He was under strict orders from Zexion to not be to close or use his powers on Axel, since it seemed that Axel didn't stand the cold at all. Normally it would be ok, but after their world had been covered in snow, Axel had also become weaker. "Ok! Who will read loud from the ehem….book?"

"I will! I will!" Axel cheers, and almost jumps his poor study buddy Roxas down. "I want to read the …ehem… book!"

"Your will to read is both uplifting and mortifying Axel." Vexen complains, it seemed the only books they had in the castle that people like Axel wanted to read, were half pornographic books. And for some weird twisted reason, all the books they had gotten together were Axel's, Marluxia's or Larxene's yaoi manga. "And don't make noises this time… I will not let you easy off, even if you try to smooch up to me."

"Picky, picky." Axel complains, before he starts to read. He had actually shocked everyone the first time he had read. To everyone's confusion, he was actually quite good.

"Ok, send the book over to the next reader." Vexen says after a little. Axel just shrugs, as he sends the book to Demyx, who turns red as he read. And he is quite relieved when he can send to the next. "Ok Saix please read…"

Complete silence, as the bothered Saix looks away from the book that was laid down before him.

"Saix… please read." Vexen complains, he was not about to take abuse! Not even from their next in charge.

"I can't." Everyone expect Axel and Vexen starts to laugh over the thought of the feared Saix as an illiterate. "I can't read anything else than some kanji…"

More laughing and the poor Saix actually felt more hurt than pissed. He knew he lacked in a lot as far as what those who had been humans before knew. But he had done his best to gain knowledge from Xemnas. He just had never dared ask Xemnas to teach him to read! It seemed Xemnas had been shocked enough that he had once had to learn him speak.

"Hey, don't feel down…" Axel stammers, as he has a strange urge to hug Saix, scratch him behind the ears and then tell him that everything would be ok. Saix looked even more helpless than Baku-chan could. "Hey! Vexen, you are the teacher! Toss those guys out!"

"I wish I could." Vexen overlooks the laughing class as he walks over to Saix and the worried Axel. "So, care to tell me why you have never asked anyone to teach you how to write and read?"

"I was to busy after becoming an unknown." Saix whispers to only the three of them reason. "I used that time in learning to speak…"

"Well, I don't intent to ask why, but I do remember that Xemnas mentioned something about it once." Vexen sighs, as he tries to find out what to do with the laughing group. He had promised Xemnas that he wouldn't see anyone of them before at least three hours had passed. The only one he would accept seeing was Saix. "Axel, would you do something about those guys for me?"

"Of course Vexen." Axel answers, and holds his hand up, before he scorches the laughing masses. Then he returns his attention back to Saix. "Hey, it isn't so bad Saix. I can be your study buddy!"

"I feel stupid…" Saix complains, about to complain how he were the only one of them having to go trough something like that, but then he see that Axel looks sad down.

"I went trough the same, not for the same reason, but close. I have no memories of my past, so Zexion had to teach me to read and write." Axel explains. Saix looks confused at him, he knew Axel had been a lot with them before he became Axel, but he didn't know that he had lost all his memories. Vexen looks away. He was one of the people that knew why Axel had forgotten his past, and it had been the best thing. His past hadn't been a good one at all, and none of them really knew if Zexion had made it any better for him. "So I can help you, you will too, right Vexen?"

"Of course." Vexen looks at the bothered Saix, who give a weak 'thanks'. Before the others is on it again, as Marluxia and Demyx sings something that involved spelling the sentences. "You two have detention! You will sit back after the class leaves and write a scientific thesis about the matters of our lost hearts."

"What?!" Both of them yells, and the others that had been about to sing their own song goes silent. They did not really want to be a part of any writing. "Unfair!"

"You should have thought about that before." Axel pats the embarrassed Saix on the head. "Don't worry Saix, I'll get Zexion to help too, you will be top educated in no time, and then you can read porn too, and I bet Xemnas will be overjoyed."

"Please Axel, don't be patronizing to me." Saix sighs, as Axel was about to start on a new glorifying speech about what porn books could do to the sex life. But Saix react quick, and pulls the confused red head hard down by the hair, and he kiss him hard on the lips to silence him. Everyone turns silent as the red head starts to thrash around like crazy. But then Axel stop struggling, and the pleased Saix gives a grin as he understand he had gotten Axel's attention. "See? That felt good even without the porn didn't it?"

"Yeah, but the porn would have helped it." Axel snickers, and he laughs as Saix pin him down, while he growls quite pissed as his role had been challenged. "You do know that you are going to die for this?"

"Yeah? You and what army?" Saix mocks, before he notice that Axel looks past him, before he points at something by the door. "Xemnas is watching isn't he?"

"Saix! What are you doing to number eight?!" Xemnas growls, as Saix tries to find out what was the best course of action. "Saix!?"

"I think we should flee." Axel opens a portal under himself, and pulls Saix down with himself to the library, and they almost hits down the confused Zexion. "Hey, we seek sanctuary."

"What are you two doing?" Zexion asks confused, before he makes a jump, as he hears the terrible scream break trough the halls of the castle that never was. "What have you done?"

"We got a little carried away…" Axel snickers, before he get up, and hide behind Zexion as the library door swing open. A steaming Xemnas enters. "Protect me."

"Let me have that damned temptress!" Xemnas growls. Saix already at running speed towards the door as Xemnas starts to tower over the nervous Axel. "Move away Zexion. I'll kill him!"

"Calm down, you big bloke." Zexion looks stern at the man that now was reduced to foaming by the mouth. "Axel and Saix is just friends, close friends but friends, you know Saix won't seriously think about being with anyone else than you. He knows you will kill him then."

"They were kissing and talking about porn!" Xemnas growls, and advance one more step on them. Axel clutch terrified to Zexion.

"So what?" Zexion groans, as he just wants to focus on his book. "If you have your lover on a leash, let me have my own on a leash by myself."

"So you aren't going to do anything?" Xemnas asks a little dumb folded, as Axel crawls forth, and lay over Zexion's lap. The tired Zexion scratches the almost purring Axel behind the ear.

"Why should I?" Zexion answers, as he give a smile to Xemnas. "We learn feelings little by little Xemnas, learn from past mistakes and learn trust before jealousy."

"But… but…" Xemnas stammers, as he felt an urge to bite hard at the mewling Axel's feet.

"Don't be afraid Xemnas." Zexion laughs, as he gives Xemnas the warmest smile he could master. Xemnas relaxes a little. "Do you really think Saix needs anyone else than you? I bet he just thinks Axel is a cute little stress release."

"Wow… thanks for the worry." Axel points his tongue to the laughing Zexion, who give him a gentle kiss on the head. "Hm, I wonder what Vexen is thinking about his class running out on him…?"

* * *

Vexen gives a tired sigh.

He had once been a teacher that had been able to shape the minds of youths, and then at least have a feeling of making a difference.

Now he didn't feel, but he still wanted to make a difference, it just wasn't a good one! He had gotten Saix to become the new talk of the place, and at the same time everyone ran off after Xemnas had run growling out.

Well, not everyone had run off.

"Ok, a few words were enough weren't they?" Marluxia asks, and lay down his pen as he felt content with what he had written.

"Yeah, but does it have anything of importance in it?" Vexen sighs, as he takes the note that Marluxia hand him, the proud writer hangs over Vexen's shoulder as the academic read it.

"Roses are red, Vexen is feeling blue, is there anything I can do?"

"Sweet Marluxia, really sweet." Vexen sighs, and is about to point out the faults in the spelling and the fact that Marluxia hadn't written what he were supposed to, when Marluxia grab his chin from behind, and pulls his head a little up for a kiss. Vexen looks quite shocked at the flower tamer. "And… what was that for?"

"I never gave you anything back for that flower, thank you Vexen, but how did you know I had wanted to grow that flower?" Marluxia laughs, while he do not let go of the confused Vexen. "I don't really believe you still remember that I mentioned it when we were re decorating this place after our rebirth."

"I have a good memory." Vexen point out. "So… just how thankful are you for the flower?"

"Quite." Marluxia licks over Vexen's bottom lip. "How about I show you just how thankful I am?"

"And just what have gotten into you?" Vexen asks, as he grabs the confused Marluxia's hair, and pull him down to his own level. "You are the one who usually either overlook me or try to backstab me."

"Let us just say that the Christmas mood has taken a hold of me too." Marluxia answers, before he gives Vexen a new kiss. Then he tackles the academic to the floor. Vexen looks confused up at the flower tamer, who looks down at him like a hunter watching his prey. "Roses are red, violets are blue… I've got you."

* * *

"I thought he would have been here by now…" Axel complains, as he looks around in the study room that Vexen had made a classroom out off. "Hey, do you guys hear something?"

"I think it is from over there." Zexion point out, before he walks over to the desk, and he looks confused over it. "What the hell?"

"What is it?" Saix walks over to see what Zexion had seen, and Axel follows quick after. And all of them looks confused down at the drooling Vexen, who rolls around on the floor in his sleep, and drooled as he moans for Marluxia.

"He is dreaming." Zexion sighs, as he uses one of the pointing staffs to poke at the snickering Vexen.

"Wow, he really does need a good fuck." Axel snickers, before he turns towards the door as Marluxia and Larxene walk past. "Yo! Marluxia!"

"What is it Axel?" Marluxia walks over to them, and Axel and Saix pulls the desk away to reveal the drooling Vexen. "What the hell is with him?"

"Mm… Marluxia…" Vexen mutters in his sleep. Marluxia looks shocked at first, before he gives a grin.

"Hey… how about the rest of you just scram?" Marluxia orders, as he starts to push the others towards the front door. "Give the poor guy some privacy…"

"And I guess you are just going to look innocently at him?" Larxene snickers, as Marluxia close the door in their faces. "I think he is going to rape the sleeping Vexen…"

"The way Vexen were dreaming, I don't really think he will mind waking up with Marluxia fucking him." Axel point out, and both he and Larxene snickering. "Ok, we can take this study group to the library then! We will study the entire day!"

"Such sacrifice Axel, I'm getting proud of you." Zexion laughs, and pats him on the head. "But you two have to explain it all to Xemnas if he finds out you is spending the entire day together…"

"I think we need to start giving him tranquilizers." Axel stammers. He didn't want to have Xemnas after him for the rest of his life. "He isn't a nice person… I'm terrified of him!"

"I know." Zexion says, before he hands Saix some books. "This is some books I used when I was a kinder garden teacher, some of them is quite good for starters, we will try to make use of them without the children factors…"

"Ok." Saix sighs. He hated feeling so stupid!

* * *

End of chapter

Poor Saix, it is a good thing that Axel stands good for him, but it might also hurt him more than help sometimes...

Next: Lexaeus feels that he does not get the love he deserves. He tries to follow what happens around him, but he still feels left out, will his little best friend in the entire world Zexion help him cheer up?


	16. 16th December Giant knows nothing

Home with my family now XD Quick post before back to brainless TV watching XD

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**16th December**_

_Giant knows nothing_

* * *

Lexaeus did his best to be liked by everyone, he would never take sides, and he would carry anything when he was asked.

He didn't like being disliked. Even when he had been alive he had needed to be liked by everyone. He would come with Ienzo to the kinder garden and play with the kids the entire day. It was at times like that he had felt most at peace. When he was together with Ienzo and other people that liked him and thought he were someone.

After he had become an unknown, he still did his best to hold unto his life long quest of being liked by everyone, but that showed to be quite hard when you join an evil organization set on stealing as many hearts as they could.

But he still did his best to stay together with Zexion, as he hoped that he hadn't changed so much from being Ienzo. And Lexaeus continued living with the others in the belief that he was the nicest and most lovable giant in the world. But after the battle with Riku he died knowing the terrible fact:

He weren't a liked person anymore.

So, in his own mind, when they had gotten reborn once more, he was a bad person, so he usually just sat by himself and moped.

And he could do nothing to arrange the mood that was between all of them after they had been united once more. Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas and Axel were all marked as traitors, and Axel had been confided to his room since he had been the only of them to take out his own for their enemy.

It took a lot of trust from Xemnas towards Zexion to let Zexion try and get Axel's loyalty to lie within the 13th order. But it had worked after a little, and Axel was now one of the most loved one of them.

And this bothered Lexaeus! He felt that he didn't get the attention he deserved anymore, at least not from Zexion. He just barely had time to say hello to him in the hallways anymore, and now it seemed everyone were becoming crazy about something.

Zexion and Axel were getting closer. Xemnas and Saix were getting dangerous! Xemnas had even growled at him the day before, why would the superior do that? He had never done anything wrong!

Xigbar and Xaldin weren't together so much alone as they had before. They would always bring Demyx with them now. It was weird that a loud kid like Demyx could get all that attention.

Marluxia and Vexen seemed to go back and forth a little more like before, either they would hang out, or they would pretend they didn't know each other at all.

But he could handle all of that, he could even handle that Luxord were using him to practice his poker and black jack skills. But he just couldn't handle how Zexion seemed to just look right trough him most of the time!

He had used most of his human life to take care of Ienzo! When they went to school it was him who protected Ienzo from the mobs! He even carried him all the places he wanted to go, they had been together all the time!

"Lexaeus? Why are you sitting and crying outside my room?"

The giant of a man turns slowly, and the stream of tears doesn't stop as he looks up at the confused Zexion.

"Ienzo…" Lexaeus sobs, as Zexion sit down on his knees before him, and try to brush some of the tears away.

"What is it with that face Elaeus?" Zexion whispers worried, as he gives a gentle smile to him.

"No one likes me!" Lexaeus cries out, and hugs the confused Zexion hard. "No one even looks twice at me anymore! I have been sitting here for two hours and no one has asked how I was! I knew only you cared about me!"

Zexion gives a meep, as he is almost crushed under the bigger man, who now cries to the best of his powers.

"Hey, that isn't true Lexaeus." Zexion whispers, while he pats him gently on the back. "Just what gave you the idea that no one liked you?"

"I sat there crying… and everyone walked past me…" He answers, before he points to the dark corner he had been sitting in. "No one likes me!"

"Lexaeus. That is a dark corner. They probably haven't seen you…" Zexion sighs, before he helps the taller man up from the floor. "Let us go and eat dinner now, the others will get worried."

"No one will miss me." Lexaeus hiccups. He was an unwanted person! He just knew it!

"Come now, of course everyone will miss you!" Zexion takes a gentle hold of his hand. Lexaeus dries his tears off. Zexion would never lie, he were the only one who never lied to him. "There, now we can go and be with the others, and you will see that no one hates you."

"Ok…" Lexaeus hiccups, and follows after Zexion like a hurt child. How Elaeus had once been one of Xehanort's apprentices, Zexion really didn't know. All he could think about were his powers to protect, if he were faithful to you, he would give his life to protect. Even Zexion had experienced that. "Are you and Axel really lovers?"

Zexion sweat drop. Lexaeus was faithful, but also so terribly stupid before he got things explained.

"Yes we are Lexaeus, we have been for about two years." Zexion sighs, while he smiles to the sniffling Lexaeus. "You know you won't know what all of are doing if you continue to close yourself off as you do."

"I'm not closing myself off…" He complains, as he looks away from the smiling Zexion. He really hated Axel now. He didn't like to hate people, but he had always wanted to be the one for Zexion. But first he lost Ienzo's attention to Lea, and even as Ienzo became Zexion, he still cared most for Lea. Lexaeus were so happy when Axel seemed to overlook Zexion completely, and then he had been sent to castle oblivion with Zexion, he had been so overjoyed! But, then he died and after they had been reborn once more, he had found out that Axel had killed Zexion! He had been furious! But then Zexion used all his time on Axel again!

"You felt bad about having to fight Riku didn't you?" Zexion asks. Lexaeus stop walking as Zexion bring his hand to his cheek, and brush it gently. "You are too nice a person Lexaeus, dear noble Elaeus."

Lexaeus gives a content smile, as he laid his hand over the thin hand on his cheek. Zexion was perfect in his eyes. If he had owned the courage, he would have made his move on him ages ago. Maybe he should try? He hadn't known about him and Axel, so maybe it wasn't serious?

"Um… so… how long do you and Axel plan on dating?" Lexaeus stammers, as he looks into the deep blue eyes. He had the chance now, if he only could take courage to himself.

"For as long as we both live." Lexaeus goes silent, as Zexion's gaze move away from him, a dreamy look he hadn't seen even when he had been Ienzo.

"Do you like him that much?" Lexaeus asks, as Zexion moves his hand back, and nods. "But… he killed you once didn't he? What if he hurts you again?"

"We are talking about Axel." Zexion laughs, as they continue towards the kitchen. "He tries his best to hurt everyone, he just doesn't know it himself."

"Are you talking about me?" Axel cheers, before he appears behind Zexion and Lexaeus, and pulls Zexion into his embrace. "I want to know what you say about me when I'm not there."

"We talk about what an idiot you are." Zexion answers and waves to Lexaeus as Axel pull him with him, and were eager to show him something. "We'll talk again later Lexaeus!"

"Ok…" Lexaeus waves as Zexion get pulled away. Most of his life had been used to getting people to like him, and most liked him. But, the one person he had wanted to like him, would never think about him as anything else than a friend.

Lexaeus sits down by the table, and looks around. Everyone chat eagerly about all the things he had no idea about. Maybe he did live in a world of his own? Or maybe he just had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like what they talked about?

"Number five? Could you please send the sauce?" Xemnas suddenly asks, and Lexaeus quickly does as ordered, while he says nothing. Did he really fit in at that place? "Is something bothering you number five? You have been sitting in the hallway and cried the entire day…"

"No reason." Lexaeus stammers, as he locks his gaze at the food. He knew he didn't have anywhere else to be than with the organization.

"I don't really believe that." Xemnas hands the confused Lexaeus a small note.

"What is this?" He asks confused, and look at the note.

"It's a ticket to some sort of party in Radiant Garden. I thought it would cheer you up. We all put money together for it." Xemnas answers, before he look a little shocked at the teary eyed giant. "Eh… you are welcome Lexaeus."

"Thank you superior… I don't have words to express." Lexaeus hiccups, and Demyx pats him on the back as he understand that Lexaeus is about to start crying. "Thank you everyone…"

"Don't thank us, get going now, it is starting in an hour." Xemnas sighs. The eager Lexaeus runs off. It was weird how easy that guy was to please as long as he got something fun to do. "Ok Zexion, you were right, he would love it."

"I said so." Zexion comes back into the room from where he and Axel had been hiding. "But he has been depressed lately. He needed something to do expect from sitting alone."

"What sort of party is it?" Roxas asks curious, and Zexion hands them a poster. "But… isn't that a children's party?"

"Yes, don't take it wrong, he isn't a childish person at all, he just wants to be liked, and he has found that children usually like him. He is a person who no one dared come close to when he was little, since he looked so scary…" Zexion whispers, as he gives a sad smile. "I was the first one to ever talk to him at school, and I found out that he wasn't a scary person that everyone said, he just wanted to be liked."

"So, why did we use money for him to be posing as Santa at the mall?" Axel asks, as he looks at the poster, where it stood that Santa would attend.

"Because he loves being with kids, and when he is Santa, the kids will like him." Zexion answers and he smile content as he imagines the happy Lexaeus as Santa. He would be overjoyed. "Lexaeus isn't like the rest of us. He is a child at heart, at least in the need to be liked, so if he thinks no one likes him, he will close off.

"Well, I think we should all just wait and see how he is when he comes home." Xemnas sighs, as he thinks about the merry giant bouncing down the halls as he used to when he had been helping Ienzo in the kinder garden. "So, who wants to travel to Radiant Garden and see Lexaeus in his best mood?"

Everyone cheers out, and soon they were all off. And they laugh as they saw the happy Lexaeus, who were now overrun by a group of eager children, handing out presents the mall had provided for the kids from the local orphanage.

"Thank you again for all the help."

Xemnas turns confused, before he greets the black haired woman with a smile. They had given her munny to buy presents for the orphanage children. It was a small price to play, when they got a happy Lexaeus back.

"Don't mention it, thanks for letting Lexaeus be Santa, he really likes kids." Zexion cut in, and smile to the young woman.

"I can see that." She laughs, as she sees the giant lift kid after kid from his back. "But, if he likes kids so much, he could help at the orphanage. Do you think he would want that?"

"I know that he will love it." Zexion watch his childhood friend content. Of course he had always known what Lexaeus felt for him, but Lexaeus were the sort of person who would stay silent, in the fear of loosing affection from the ones he cared about.

Lexaeus was a person who wanted to be liked by everyone…

* * *

End of chapter

I like Lexaeus a lot, but I have to say that I have the image om him from the manga when he cries for Vexen being overlooked XD

Next: For unknown reasons, Xaldin finally snaps. Zexion tells a ghost story, and the world that never was gets a hidden visitor.


	17. 17th December The darkness moves

So next chapter is here XD I might not be able to correct the chapter for tomorrow, but I will post it anyway, it will only be the problem of even worse spelling than this XD

Warnings: Nope, killing of santas if you want to knit pick.

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_17th December_**

_The darkness moves_

* * *

Chop. Chop.

All they can hear as they walk past the kitchen is 'chop', and now and again the more disturbing sound of 'stab', and then came the laughter.

Oh god, the laughter made them all nervous.

What had happened that morning was something at least Xigbar had waited for some time. Before the day had started, everyone had heard a terrible laughter move trough the castle, followed by the sound of paper tearing and porcelain getting broken hard against walls.

A badly dressed organization then makes their way to the kitchen, and the laughter goes over to maniacal as they close in.

Chop. Chop.

Saix give a nervous gulp, before he opens the door to the kitchen, and he gives a 'meep' as something fly past him, and stabs a hole in the wall.

"Number three! Just what are you doing?!" Xemnas growls, as he tries to get contact with the startled Saix, who now fight against his wolf instincts to cover in a corner.

"Gah! Kill the little red lobsters!" Xaldin calls his lances back to stab at a small colony of paper Santa's that Demyx, Lexaeus and Zexion had been making the day before. "Kill!"

"Oh shit, he has cracked again." Xigbar stammers, as he looks over at the nervous Xemnas, who didn't quite know if he wanted to risk his life for a few paper Santa's. "Don't look at me! I don't know what the problem is!"

"Kill!" Xaldin yell one more time, before he charge towards the door. Everyone looks at the poor Luxord, who had decided to come and check what the problem was too, dressed in a red night dress and a red Christmas hat he had decided fitted with it. "Kill the red lobster!!"

"Luxord! Get out of the way!" Everyone yell, and Luxord tosses quickly away. Xaldin runs into the wall, Xigbar and Lexaeus quickly grabs him, and holds him in place as he tries to get his weapon out of the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Xemnas growls, as the younger ones starts to look over the kitchen. Everything was destroyed. Xaldin had even eaten or crushed the ginger snaps. A few seconds of overlooking the destruction and tying Xaldin in place in the couch goes by, before Xaldin relax a little. "Answer number three! Or you will be demoted to number 13 and Roxas can take your place!"

"I was bored." Xaldin looks away from the others. "I see nothing wrong in it, Christmas is really stupid anyway."

"But, you didn't have to go and do that!" Axel yells, as he tries to cheer the sobbing Roxas and Demyx up. "Didn't you think about what we would feel about it?"

"We don't feel, so what should I care?" Xaldin looks away as Xemnas was about to yell something to him, but it seemed even Xemnas was too shaken up over the entire deal, and shakes in rage instead of yelling things Roxas shouldn't be hearing. "Can I go now?"

"You aren't sitting alone at night ever again!" Xemnas finally yell, and motions for everyone to come gather around. "Ok, it does seem like number 13 here is too bored to be able to sleep tonight, I will watch over him, so will Axel, Zexion, Demyx and our new number 3, Roxas."

"I'll stay too." Xigbar cheers, before he runs over to cheer the hiccupping Demyx up. "Hey, don't worry, tomorrow we can start on the decorations again, we will make them twice as good! And we can make twice as many ginger snaps!"

"Really?" Roxas and Demyx asks, and both looks at the sighing Xigbar. Was it wrong of him to feel so fulfilled to have two cute blondes looking up to him?

"Of course we will." Zexion answers, and Demyx and Roxas run over to him, while they leave the beat Xigbar. His ideal life had just crumbled. "I'll start on the ginger snaps right away, so we have the dough ready for tonight, then we can use the rest of the day on making more decorations, Xaldin and Xigbar can leave for the town later and get more things to make decorations with, they can get a tree too."

"A tree?!" Roxas cheers, and clutch to the confused Zexion's waist. "I love you mommy!" Zexion gives a laugh, really cute. "Can we buy decorations for it too?"

"Of course you can." Xemnas answers, before he pulls the eager Roxas and Demyx with him back into the living room, to allow the poor Zexion some peace. "Ok, I bet there is nothing on TV this late, so I guess we should just find something else to do until it is light enough for Xaldin and Xigbar to go shopping."

"Hm, I think a dark place calls for dark actions!" Axel cheers and everyone turns towards him to find out just what the hell he was planning now. "We can tell ghost stories!"

Roxas and Demyx cheers out and almost run Axel down over the wonderful suggestion. The superiors present just sighs beat. That guy was able to make something bad a hundred times worse.

"Then, do you mind if I start?" Zexion asks a little amused. Everyone looks confused at him as he come into the living room, while he dry his hands off on his apron. Before he lay it over a chair. "I can a few ghost stories, or rather, I have lived trough a few haunting in my past as Ienzo."

"Cool!" Demyx cheers, as he thinks over it a little. "I think I have one from when I went to school as Medy."

"And I have one from when I was Sora!" Roxas cheers, and even Xigbar, Xaldin and Xemnas agree that they had too. "What about you Axel? Did you have any real ghost stories from when you were Lea?"

"Eh, I don't think so…" Axel stammers, he did not really like his own idea about ghost stories anymore. Why couldn't he remember his past? He knew he had been with Zexion, but that was all he knew, and that he knew just because he had laid two and two together. "I don't have any stories then…"

"Don't be afraid." Zexion laughs, before he sits down behind Axel, and wraps his arms around him. Axel relaxes a little. "Ok! Let us kill the lights, and then we can start right away!"

The lights quickly go off, before everyone waits in anticipation for Zexion's story.

"_It was one of the days I stayed back at the kinder garden after dark, the people in town __had to work on a festival later that week, so they had decided to let the children stay with me, Elaeus and Even… the only stupid enough to help me take care of a gang over hyper kids that had gotten too much chocolate the day before._

_But after a evening with calming them down, we got them all to sleep in the end, __everyone sleeping in the biggest room we had there, the playing room. _

_It was night when all was of them were sleeping, and after that, it was just one hour later that the grown ups had fallen asleep too… then I got woken up, one of the cutest of the kids waking me._

_He could swear he had heard something from a corner of the room, it was a scraping sound, like someone was trying to claw their way trough the walls from the room beside."_

Xemnas gives a meep, as Roxas moves closer to the only one close to him. But Xemnas just gives a sigh, as he lets their youngest member seek refugee beside him.

"_I decided to check it out with him, hoping to prove to the young boy that there was nothing as ghosts in this world. _

_We walked slowly towards the corner, hearing the sound of the scraping draw nearer, as it actually crawled towards us… then we saw it, something dark and thin that crawled down the floor, human in shape, scratching at the ground as it used the carpet to pull towards us."_

Xemnas turn startled, as Xigbar and Demyx also starts to come closer to him. What was wrong with those guys?!

"_It came closer and closer to us, all the kids waking up as the young boy had started screaming… the kids all ran to hide behind Even and Elaeus… __while I sat back, just looking terrified at the pale thin fingers that had taken a hold of my feet, the form lifting it's head slowly… "_

Roxas and Demyx scream out, and jump Xigbar and Xemnas down as something crawls past them on the floor. A black form fades into the kitchen, before only the sound of crawling remains.

Everyone listens in fear for it to come closer and as the sound of the crawling grow, both Demyx, Roxas and Xemnas screams with all their might, as the black form comes against them in full speed. But it fades into shadows before it reach them.

"And that was my story. It all ended up being a prank from Braig and the little kid, so you should have known Xigbar." Zexion sighs, before he shakes his hand to call away the illusions, and he looks a little amused over his work. "I guess you liked my story then."

"I want a hug!" Demyx almost screams, and hugs unto the shaking Xigbar. Then both crawl crying towards the snickering Xaldin. While Xemnas do his best in calming the crying Roxas.

"What a story time Zexion. No more stories now!" Xemnas orders, before he lets Roxas sit in his lap. Then the light gets turned on as the others had returned to find out where those cries had come from. "Hey everyone."

"What was that screaming about?" Saix asks worried, as he looks at the shaking gang. Zexion just snickers evilly for himself. He had always been good at ghost stories after he had gotten the powers of illusion.

"Zexion were telling a ghost story again." Xemnas answers, and hands the shaking Roxas to the confused Saix. "You can hold him…"

"Of course." Saix whispers, before he sits down with Roxas on his lap, and he pats him gently on the head. While Xaldin was relived that he didn't have to do anything, since he was unable to move.

"So, you guys are telling ghost stories?" Larxene giggles, and sits down, before she pulls Marluxia down with her. "I am good at ghost stories, this will be really fun!"

"My worst stories involve poison and dying flowers, don't think any can understand it." Marluxia laughs, before he looks over at the thoughtful Vexen, who tries to think if he himself had any stories.

"Hm, I have a few stories where I never had the chance to debunk the evidence, it was all rather fascinating." Vexen answers after a while, and he actually seems content with the new situation.

"I don't know any stories…" Saix starts, before he thinks trough it. "Or… I do have a story… but I can't tell it, none would understand it."

"I would!" Axel cheers, but he hides his face in Zexion's embrace as Xemnas give him a death look. "I don't know anything about Saix's past, nothing at all."

"Subtle Axel…" Saix complains, before he looks growling away. Why did Axel have to be so brainless?!

"I know a ghost story!" Luxord cheers, before he pulls his cards forth. "How about we take this game further? Just to make it all a little more fun?"

"What did you have in mind?" Lexaeus asks curious, as Luxord put his cards down before them.

"I pull a card, and the number of the card decides how scary your story has to be, a scale from one to 14. One and any story is enough, 14… you have to be scary as hell." Luxord explains, and everyone seems quite thrilled with the idea. Except from the younger ones, and Zexion sees this, so he gets up, and pulls Roxas and Demyx with him. Axel follows them to the kitchen.

"You two can help me with the ginger snaps, ok?" Both kids cheers. "You want to help too Axel?"

"It will be fun!" Axel cheers, before he wraps his arms gently around Zexion, who had started with the dough once more. "You did really good with the ghost stories, should have guessed you were the sort of person who knows how to make people terrified."

"I'm a natural." Zexion looks confused over the table. "Where is the recipe?"

"Oh, I think you brought it with you." Demyx point out, as he thinks back to when they had made the ginger snaps the last time. "Yes, you used it as a bookmark, since Xaldin and Xigbar used the one you had to make decorations."

"Oh yes, it is my room." Zexion sighs, and he is about to walk out into the dark hallway, but he soon finds that Roxas and Demyx had taken a hold of each of his hands. Axel follows after since he doesn't have anything else to do. "Do you want to come too?"

Both kids nods, and then Xigbar comes running over to them.

"I'm coming with you too, Xaldin is just acting weird." Xigbar takes a hold of Demyx's hand, and Demyx relax a little. "He won't give a reason for killing our Christmas and I know he was looking forward to it as much as Demyx and Roxas…"

"Maybe it is a memory from when he was Dilan?" Axel asks curious, both Xigbar and Zexion shake their heads.

"He loved Christmas, it was his excuse to stay home and watch TV as he ate all the candy he wanted." Xigbar is not able to get the uneasy feeling out of his mind. "Something is wrong with him, I just know it!"

A sudden growl and all of them turn, and look at one of the wolves that had gotten into the castle, as it growls against something behind one of the doors.

"What is wrong?" Axel asks confused, as he runs to the wolf, and he looks confused at the door he had been growling at. "Darkness?"

Zexion walk after them, and looks confused at the darkness that tries to escape the room.

"Whose room is that?" Roxas gives a sudden shiver as he had tried to touch the darkness, that reaches towards them. It was cold, they shouldn't feel the cold.

"That is Xaldin's room." Xigbar point out, as it sounds like someone in the room where cursing their heart out.

"Move away." Zexion yell, and pull the confused Roxas away, as the door hit open, a cursing Xaldin comes running out. And he quickly closes the door as he got the darkness off himself. "Xaldin?! What are you doing here?!"

"What the hell do you mean what I am doing here?!" Xaldin yell, as he jumps around to get some warmth after being eaten by the darkness. "I have been trapped! That is what I was doing there!"

"That isn't the problem here Xaldin!" Zexion yells to the furious lancer, Xaldin looks confused at him. "If you have been caught here, then who, or what is that Xaldin that the others is telling ghost stories with in the living room?!"

"What?!" Xaldin yell both confused and furious, before they all run back to the living room. The others jump almost to the roof as the kitchen door swing open.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Xemnas growls, and clutch to Saix, who had been the target for Xemnas' landing.

"Xaldin! Where is Xaldin?!" Roxas and Demyx yell as they didn't see any sign of the imposter.

"He is standing behind you two…" Saix complains, and the others are about to start laughing over the entire ordeal, when they understand that they were serious. "What has happened?"

"I have been in my room ever since we all went to bed! Someone came into my room and put me in a darkness prison." Xemnas and Saix quickly get up as they understand that their home had been breached. And they run to check the monitors for any alarms they hadn't heard. "So, did the other me say where he was going?"

"He just said that he was going to the bathroom, we were to busy with the ghost stories to really care about what he did to out Christmas anymore." Larxene gets up, as she decides to look around too. But first she grabs a pen from the table, and draws a heart on the confused Xaldin's forehead. "There, now we know who our Xaldin is."

*Attention everyone! This is Saix speaking* Sounds over the speakers that was spread trough the castle. Everyone turns their attention to their next in charge. *This is the following places that have been disturbed: Xaldin's room! The kitchen and living room! The intruder is now located at the bottom rooms of the castle, Xemnas have gone on ahead to unlock! Everyone get down there!*

The speaker is turned off and everyone start running. Just their luck, the only place in the castle that had a hundred percent no teleport rule!

"I can't understand why Xemnas has this place!" Xigbar groans, before he looks down the staircases to the basement, where Xemnas stands before someone that looked like a copy of Xaldin. "There they are!"

Xaldin gives a growl, and tosses himself against the man that had dared to pose as him. But the man jumps away, and darkness enclose him as he change form. Thin and small and he was covered in a white and black uniform with a heart mark on the chest. A hood covers the face.

"Who are you?!" Xaldin growls, as he calls his lances to get writhe of their new foe. But the lance go right trough the form, that seems to be made of nothing but darkness and fog. "Damn!"

Xemnas and Saix is about to go for the second attack, but something hit them to each their side. And then the form fly forward, while he hits away everyone that was between him and his target.

"Zexion! Get away!" Xemnas yells, as the form draw a giant sword, and holds it ready as he fly towards the confused Zexion, who is too late to teleport. The form fly right trough him, before it fades trough the wall of the castle, and is soon gone. "Zexion!"

Axel reacts quick, and grabs Zexion as he starts to sway.

"Are you ok?" Axel asks terrified, before the others join him to see if Zexion was ok.

"I'm fine… just got a little startled." Zexion quickly checks his chest if he was ok. It had felt like he had gotten cut, but he hadn't been. "I think I am going to continue the baking now…"

"I'll come with you!" Roxas whimpers, and both him and Axel supports the shivering Zexion up the stairs again. The rest stands back, as they try to find out just what had happened.

"What can gain from coming in here and then destroy our Christmas decorations, before attacking Zexion?" Saix's asks confused.

Everyone at a loss for answers and no one notice the form that watches them content from the shadows.

Everything was set for the plan to start. Now it was just to wait.

* * *

End of chapter

oh, plot point XD

Next: The decorations are being made, before a bet between the older and the younger generation in the 13th order turns into an all out battle of the bands. But how is it possible for Zexion to complains about rapid heartbeats?


	18. 18th December Precious lover

This is a long one XD It might be around 7 of the pages that is lyrics XD But I still had to sit and spellcheck this XD Well, enjoy=)

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_18th December_**

_Precious lover_

* * *

"Can someone please get me some more things to make decorations out of?" Xemnas orders, as he looks at his half finished Christmas heart. He only needs something to make it look read and shiny now.

"Here Xemnas." Zexion laughs, and hands the superior some glossy red paper with gold glitter on. "You do know this is your tenth heart?"

"Yeah, and we are 13 people, don't think I will leave anyone out." Xemnas complains, as he continues to make the representation of their hearts. "Glitter! Give me glitter and gold!"

"Here Xemnas." Zexion sighs, and toss a hail of glitter over the noisy superior. Who looks a little displeased as everyone starts to laugh over his new sparkling self. "I like the idea of making hearts for everyone Xemnas, but not when you order each to make you one to make up for it…"

"I take compensation for my work." Xemnas looks over the dinner table, where everyone had their fun in creating Christmas hearts for their un-feared leader. "Work my minions, work!"

Xemnas quickly ducks, as glitter come towards him from 12 different directions. The poor superior does his best to get out what he had gotten in his eyes.

"I think your minions don't want to be tyrannized." Zexion sighs, before he walks over to see what the others made. He stops behind Roxas, who was on full speed towards making a new Santa for the new and bigger ginger snap house. "That is really good Roxas, but you have forgotten the beard…"

"This is a young Santa! It will not tolerate facial hair!" Roxas complains, and take some of the yellow threads they had to make some hair. "See? This is a me Santa! It will go good together with the Axel and Demyx Santa's!"

Zexion turn slowly, and looks at the two grinning Santa's already in the house. One had hair that seemed like it would fall of any second, the other was so badly sown together that the white was showing in the side of his stomach.

"I respect you Roxas, but I think you need something a hundred times better than that to make up for those two mutations." Zexion pats the confused Roxas on the head. "I think more should try making Santa's, there can't be anything better, so we just have to make it worse."

Everyone cheers out, and even the glitter covered Xemnas starts on the new project. Zexion watch content. They all looked so peaceful when they sat together like that, and Zexion didn't want for anything else than the happiness of his dear ones. But, was that something someone without a heart should think? Should they really be able to think like that? Or were their past memories just so strong that they fooled them to think they felt?

"Zexion! Xaldin is using his spears to cut the threads again!" Xigbar screams and he jumps to the floor as the spears fly past him. "Can't we make a rule against weapons in the kitchen?!"

"Ok, Xaldin, please remove your weapons, use scissors as everyone else." Zexion orders, and hand the mad man a scissor. "And if you repeat anything close to what you did the last time you had a scissor, I will need to take you out and lock you out off the kitchen."

"I will be nice…" Xaldin starts with the scissors instead, and the mood once more goes over to Christmas in the kitchen. Zexion walks back to make some more ginger snaps. He had only had the time to make the house the day before, since he had to be checked by Vexen the entire day. Axel and Xemnas had put all hate aside and carried him in shackles to Vexen.

"Do you want me to help you Zexion?" Roxas asks, as he had been able to make the hair, and he run to Zexion. "I can arrange the forms if you want."

"That would be helpful." Zexion laughs, before he hands Roxas one of the aprons.

And most of the morning went by with the same activities, Zexion ending it by learning them all how to twine paper heart bags they could set on the tree that Xigbar and Vexen had been out getting the day before.

But then something weird happens, as it seems Xigbar and Xaldin got into a quarrel with Demyx about something, and the two of them pulls a selective part of the group with them to the meeting chambers for the rest of the day. And the ones that didn't get pulled to the meeting room try to get out of Demyx what the hell was happening.

"I thought it were some old geezer thing." Axel starts, before he points at Zexion. "But then they came and wanted Zexion with them too…"

"They asked you too?" Demyx hiccups, before he falls laughing to the floor. It was too much for him, and he couldn't take it anymore!

"Yes, but I thought it was a good idea to let it be…" Zexion answers, as he thinks over the fact that he hadn't seen Lexaeus or Xemnas since they had gotten a hold of them. "Vexen is living in fear for being the next, as it seems they are only interested in the first of us."

The door to the kitchen flies open, a quite furious Marluxia comes running in.

"Ok! Why the hell did Xigbar and Xemnas just kidnap Vexen before my eyes?!" Marluxia yell furious and everyone laughs of the quite frustrated flower tamer. "I demand an answer!"

"I can guess that he was kidnapped from the bed room?" Larxene snickers, as it seems Marluxia had barely been able to get his clothes back on again. His hair was messy and he looks quite flustered. "You look quite sexually frustrated."

"Shut up, you who go around like that each day." Marluxia walks to Zexion to get an answer. "You do know they will come for you next?"

"I have a pressing feeling." Zexion point out, while he looks over Marluxia's shoulder, where he can see Xigbar look down from the top of the kitchen door. "Axel, please."

"Of course." Axel quickly sends his chakras towards Xigbar, who retreat quickly.

"If you are prepared, they will never get you." Zexion point out, and looks quite pleased over himself. "So Demyx, care to tell what this is all about?"

"Well… I sort of… got into a quarrel with the others." Demyx starts, but make a jump, as a growl can be heard from outside the kitchen, and the door gets smashed open as a quite furious and neglected Diviner enters the room. "Oh shit…"

"Where the hell is Xemnas?!" Saix yell, his hair soaked, and only a towel draped around him. A rubber ducky almost destroyed in his grip. "I have waited… for over one hour! He is the superior, but I will not wait for anyone!!"

No one dares to laugh, as it seems Saix was close to go more totally insane than he used to. Then Axel spring into action, and pats the growling beast on the head. Saix just looks confused at him, before Axel starts to scratch him behind the air, and Saix shakes confused over the sensation, as he use all his might to keep his tongue in his mouth.

"That is a good boy, who is a good boy?" Axel laughs, and he feels quite content as Saix have to do all he can to not start to roll around over his lap. "Come on, give your nice Axel a kiss now, then you will get much more scratchy."

Complete silence covers the room, as Saix had lost to his primeval urges, and licks the startled Axel over the face. Before it goes up for him just what the hell he had done, and he push Axel hard away, before he gets quickly up in a desperate try to protect the last of his honor.

"Um… is this a good time to go over to what we were talking about again?" Axel laughs nervous, as he dries the drool off his face. He had to remember that even thou Saix had an adult appearance, he were just a pup still.

"Ok! I will make it short!" Demyx stammers, before he notices that everyone looks at him for answers. Oh god… he was so dead! "I made a bet with Xigbar and Xaldin that the superiors would never be better than us younger generation nobodies at making a concert!"

Even more complete silence covers the room, and the sound of knuckles makes Demyx hiccup. He knew he would be killed!

"And when is this thing going to be held?" Zexion asks, and he tries to keep his cools, as Axel had to once more force Xaldin and Xigbar away from the kitchen.

"Tonight in the town, we got it arranged in a hurry… there is going to be a real crowd and all, Lexaeus wanted to bring the children from the orphanage and everything…" Demyx stammers, before he gives everyone the puppy eyes. "Please… everyone, it will be so fun, I have even found out what songs we are going to sing!"

"What will you do about the music? None of us can play." Marluxia waves his hands to make a point that he wasn't pleased.

"I asked the band, they wanted to play, and the bar want's to host it all, so the boss will be our announcer." Demyx explains. "He will sell tickets and stuff like that, we will even get paid!"

"How many of us is required to sing?" Saix asks. He did not really know if he had a singing voice at all.

"All of us of course." Demyx answers, and looks over at Zexion. "If Xigbar and Xaldin can't get you, you sing for us."

"I have a feeling I'm better of with you." Zexion sighs, as they can hear the singing from downstairs. "And how do we practice?"

"We can practice with the band, first we just have to come up with songs and who sings what." Demyx answers and he sighs relieved as it seems everyone calms down. "This will be the only chance we have of ever winning over those old fossils in something… it will be really fun, right?"

"I'm one of the old fossils too remember." Zexion sighs, before he gives a smile. "But I do think this will be entertaining, cause if we have to sing, so do they."

"And we can make it stink for them!" Axel cheers, and gives his biggest grin. "If we rule, while they suck, this will be wonderful!"

"I want to sing too!" Roxas cheers and starts to dance around with the eager Demyx. "I know what song I want to sing! I just have to get the CD!"

"We will all meet here again at one hour, then all of you have to have at least one choice of song you want to sing." Demyx cheers. "And Axel, protect Zexion with all you've got, the better we look, the more people will laugh of them."

"You play dirty when it comes to games." Axel snickers, before he pulls Zexion and Saix with him out of the kitchen. "So, what sort of songs do you two want to sing?"

"All the singing I have ever done is howling." Saix complains, before Zexion looks confused at him. "Just forget I said that…"

"Hm, I have a good collection of CD's. We can check them out!" Axel pulls the two with him. "I know just the songs for you Zexion! I bet we can even have a duet!"

"Why am I going with you then?" Saix tries to get loose from the red head.

"We can sing one too! The more songs, the more chance we have of winning!" Axel cheers, as he has no chance to hide how amused he was over the entire situation.

"Xemnas will kill you." Saix point out and Axel nod. "You are braver than I ever gave you credit for."

"I know, you have to know me good to learn to hate me more." Axel snickers, before he opens the door to Zexion's room, and he pulls them over to his CD collection of music. "Ok! Look trough this! I have a CD player there and a disc man there, just listen trough the CDs I give you and tell me if you want to try any of them!"

"As you wish boss." Zexion sighs, and sits down with the disc man, while Saix sit down with the stereo, and tries to find out how to operate the damned thing.

* * *

"Ok everyone! That was perfect!" Shin cheers, and claps with the rest of the band as Axel and Saix had finished their song. "Now the next one! Who is next?!"

"I guess that is me." Zexion sighs. They had been practicing for about two hours now. The older group practicing with the spare band at the other side of the town, it seemed Tifa had gotten some of her friends together to help them out, it seemed her boyfriend had come home too, and they were both quite eager to take the kids out for some fun, it seemed a lot more of people were coming too, the streets of Radiant Garden would be crowded. "I don't know if I have the best singing voice, but I will do my best."  
"We don't expect nothing less." Shin laughs, and pats the shorter man on the head. Zexion looks a little displeased at the human that took a little too much liberty for his liking. "So, how old are you, 15, 16?"

"I'm 24…" Shin looks confused at the young looking man. "I'm just small looking…"

"I believe the small looking thing." Shin laughs, before he pats the startled Zexion on the head once more, while he fights his urge start talking really degrading to the young looking man. "So, what song are you going to sing?"

"Here." Zexion complains, before he hands him the notes that Axel had gotten for him. "Talk down to me and you will find out how dangerous I can be."

"I'll be nice." Shin snickers, as he eyes Zexion's ass as he walks to the microphone. "24 years? Hm, legal then."

"Don't even think about it…"

Shin makes a jump, as he feels a terrible heat from behind.

"Eh, I thought you were all brothers?" Shin stammers, as he looks at the growling Axel.

"Mine!" Axel yell, as he points at the confused Zexion, who hadn't quite gotten the situation yet, as it seems Axel changed into defense mode.

"But, if you are brothers…" Shin starts, but Axel quickly grabbed Zexion, and push him against his chest as he shows his tongue to Shin. "… that is just sick."

"We aren't really a family." Saix point out, and Shin and the rest of the band looks confused at them. "We have all lost out homes, Xemnas took us all in, and we think of ourselves as a family, but none of us are blood related."

"So that means that little Zexion is mine!" Axel laughs, and hugs happy unto his lover. "He is so cute and cuddly!"

"Really?" Shin asks, before he hugs unto the confused Zexion from the other side, and Saix quickly grabs the furious Axel, who had been about to call his weapons. "It's true, he is really soft."

"I think that guy is tempting fate…" Luxord sighs, as he, Marluxia and Larxene had decided to be at a safe distance from the rest. It seemed even Demyx had wanted to strangle his band leader for taking a few liberties even he hadn't dared before. "So, either Axel kill him or Demyx does…"

"I think Saix might do it, he seems to be tired of the guy…" Larxene point out, and gives a yawn, before she leans over Marluxia's shoulders. "What do you think Maru?"

"I think he will survive, as long as he don't try anything else on Zexion. Then Zexion will kill him." Marluxia laughs, before the entire deal take new courses, as Shin make his way silently towards Saix, and slaps the confused berserker on the ass.

"So, I guess you are single?" Shin leans closer to the tired Saix, who press his fingers to his temple, as he feels a dark energy from outside the room grow. Marluxia and Axel react quickly, and grab the growling Xemnas that comes flying.

"I take that as a no…" Shin stammers, as Xigbar and Xaldin come to pull the growling Xemnas out. "Is that guy always like that?"

"Oh yes, he is really faithful when it come to coming running when anyone touch Saix, just see." Axel points out, before he gives the confused Saix a kiss on the cheek.

"Kill!!" Xemnas screams, as he tosses towards Axel, but Xigbar and Xaldin once more come in time to pull him out. "I'll get you one day Axel! I'll get you!!"

"Not if I get you first!" Axel cheers, as he waves to their leader, while he is forced out of the bar once more. "See? He is born jealous."

"And you aren't?" Saix complains, as he points to Shin, who once more starts to hug the furious Zexion. Axel jumps growling against him, Demyx and Saix grabs Axel in the air. "You aren't any better."

"I am so!" Axel complains. "I don't flip out when he makes tea for Xemnas, or when he takes care of everyone. I just don't want any playboys to get any ideas about my cute little Zexion."

"So, if… let us say Demyx, decided to try on Zexion, what would you do?" Marluxia asks, as he decides to join in on the conversation.

"Watch from the shadows or join in." Axel cheers. Marluxia gives a tired sigh. "Come on, they are both cute, wouldn't you want a threesome with them?"

"Of course I would." Marluxia complains, as he tries to keep his mind a little pure. "But, if let us say, Xaldin or Xigbar tried then?"

"I would kick their asses." Axel answers and everyone finds a pattern in the red heads thoughts: if he could join in himself it was ok, if it was someone who would surely top him, he would go insane.

"Then, how about if Saix tried on me?" Zexion asks, while he gives a clever smile as Axel tries to think out an answer.

"Hm, that would be ok." Axel answers after a little and everyone just mope at the red head. So he didn't mind getting topped by Saix? That wasn't like Axel at all. "Saix is good looking, I wouldn't mind."

"So, to say it right, Saix is the only guy here you wouldn't mind being fucked by?" Larxene giggles, as she looks at the quite bothered Saix.

"Correction, he is the only guy here I have been fucked by." Axel answers, and everyone goes silent as they hear the scraping from the window that was in the ceiling above them. Even Zexion feels shivers down his back as he see the furious superior try to claw his way through the glass, while he is foaming like a wild animal. "I'm just kidding… nothing like that have ever happened…"

Everyone sighs relieved, as the superior crawls away from the roof.

"He is becoming worse and worse…" Zexion stammers, as he was not even he able to hide just how much that had shaken him. "I think you have to talk to him soon Saix… he is just a few brain cells from snapping completely."

"I will talk to him tonight." Saix stammers, before he sits down in one of the chairs. He had been terrified. It had to be the wolf part of him, to be terrified of the Alpha male if he happened to do something wrong. "Ok… just let us get all this over with now."

"I think that is a good idea too." Zexion sighs, as he takes the microphone again. "I hope this won't be a too weird concert…"

"Come on, a bunch of old guys running around on stage? I bet the kids will love it!" Demyx laughs, before he sit down with his sitar as the band was about to start playing. "I knew we would win on having the youngest among us."

"Don't be so sure that is a plus." Zexion sighs, before he gives sign for them to start playing, and the rehearsal starts once more.

* * *

"Ok! This is what everyone has waited for!" The barkeeper cheers over the speakers, as he looks over the crowd that was gathered before the stage in the center of town. "We have a speaks-man for the battling family, and he will tell us just what possessed them to arrange this on a whim! Come out here Xemnas!"

The tired superior walks to the front of the stage, and he tries to overlook his fellow nobodies that cheers for him from behind the stage.

"So, will you explain to everyone why you all decided to do something like this on a whim?" The bar keeper laughs, and hands the microphone to Xemnas.

"I don't really have anything with how it happened." Xemnas sighs, before he points at the cheering Demyx. "That guy decided to mock Xigbar and Xaldin about not fitting at stage as he does, and it all escalated to a battle of the bands between the older generation of us and the younger… I don't really want to be here… but I got forced."

"So, give it up for Xemnas everyone, a little grumpy, but a real sport for joining in for his little brothers!" Boss cheers, everyone claps for the retreating Xemnas, who is quite happy to be down with the others again. He hates public appearance. All he really wanted was to sit home before a fire place, with Saix resting beside his feet. "Now, we won't keep you waiting any longer! Be prepared for this everyone! First out we have a terrifying team work! Believe me, I have seen them… Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen and Lexaeus! And they will perform a song called 'To all tha dreamers' by the band SOUL'd OUT!"

Xemnas covers his temple, as his fellow superiors dance out to the stage, and starts to sing the most annoying song he had never in his life wanted to hear them sing. And what was so wrong, was that even Vexen seemed to be in on the mood, and Marluxia seemed to do all in his might to not run unto the stage and have his way with his new hero.

"Why… do I let you all do this?" Xemnas groans, while the understanding Saix pats him on the back.

'_Now everybody move_

_Can you get a little somethin'_

_Got to do_

_So better believe in (better believe in) yourself_

_Everybody move_

_Can you get a little somethin'_

_Got to do_

_So better believe in (better believe in) yourself'_

"Hm, they aren't that bad." Luxord point out, but he strangles a laugh as Vexen and Lexaeus starts to sing, and oh god… they looked hilarious. "It's a good thing they didn't fool you to sing superior."

"I have a solo at the end of the concert." Saix looks shocked at him, while Axel and Demyx crack, and laughs as they imagine their superior out on stage. "I didn't have a choice!"

"So, everyone is actually going to sing?" Zexion asks. Xemnas looks shocked at him. "Yes, I am going to sing too…"

"But, aren't you on the wrong side?" Xemnas did not really want to be the only normal one on his own side.

"Axel did his best to protect me from Xigbar and Xaldin." Zexion gives a tired sigh as the four men on the stage starts to sing from the top of their lungs:

'_Some say "nothin' lasts forever"_

_Is there really such a thing as eternity?_

_So we_

_Yes, we want to live this shining moment to the full_

_With all tha love_

_1-2 S.O cru_

_Stay true to you_

_So, what you gonna do? C'mon!_

_A ararara a a!'_

"They really aren't bad." Roxas point out, and looks at the nervous Demyx. "What happens if you loose?"

Demyx looks a little nervous around, before he lean closer to Roxas, and whispers to the younger blond just what he had promised.

"Um… Isn't that a little stupid?" Roxas stammers, before he blush a little as he thought over what his poor friend had to go trough if they lost. "And why do all of us have to do all this just to save your sorry ass from both Xaldin and Xigbar?"

"Because you all love me and want me to be safe?" Roxas gives a tired sigh. "I'll take your kitchen duty next week…"

"Of course we will help you Demyx!" Demyx tries to not think over how cheap he just felt. "I think they are done soon now…"

'_A secret base, a perfect starry sky_

_The memories I talked about with you_

_When pain closes in, "let's jump to tha brand new world"_

_Strength, weakness, cunning, tenderness, embrace it all now and unleash your energy_

_I give you my power'_

Xigbar and the others dance off the stage as the people cheers for them, and the ones behind the stage also clap at the quite spectacular show.

"So, who is next?" Xaldin asks, and looks over the others, before his eyes stops on the grinning water and fire tamers. "You two have a duet?"

"Of course we have." Axel laughs, as both him and Demyx gives their biggest grins. "So be prepared to loose, together, no one can beat us!"

"Ok everyone! The next number we bring for you is Axel and out own Demyx, they will sing the song 'Chance!' by UVERworld!" Boss cheers, and leaves the stage as Demyx and Axel come to the stage, and a new beat starts.

"Ah, I can't wait to see this." Xemnas snickers and he looks like an overjoyed kid as he waits for Axel to start the song. "I have never heard him sing, I bet he will make a fool of himself, then I will stand there and laugh of him!"

"I don't think you will have the pleasure of that Xemnas." Zexion pats the snickering superior gently on the head. "Axel is a good singer…"

"Ok! Let us get this show on the road!" Axel cheers, as he take the microphone, and walks to the front of the stage. "Ok! The name is Axel! Got it memorized?!"

The audience cheers, and the pleased Axel starts singing:

'_It's chance chance chance. Let's begin. with this.  
One wish.  
Makin' sound with beats. Shakin' Dancin' UVERworld.  
Start! Just keep! Last is an easy victory in peace  
Peace! Attack! Everybody! Rock time! Big show time!_

_This era of constant betrayal is worrisome, but  
Stop abandoning feelings! Face the other with respect!  
Because I'm wishing for these strong wishes and feelings to reach' _

"Wow… Axel can really sing." Larxene point out, as it seems Axel and Demyx got the crowd rocking. "I'm impressed. He is as good as Demyx…"

"My evil plan…" Xemnas sobs. Saix pats him gently on the head. "What happened to my evil plan?!"

'_I don't expect the dream of that day to come true  
Because even now in my chest it still twinkles  
Time will always return to the beginning  
I won't give up, I want to continue chasing it_

_Get chance like this  
Let's raise up the volume more  
It's not ending yet  
Ride along some more  
Someday we'll vanish, not caring about shame  
Smiles and light staying just the same__'_

"They picked a fitting song for all of us." Vexen point out, and he respects the two younger singers for the seemingly no need of breathing as they sang all they got. "We might just vanish one day won't we?"

"I really hope so." Marluxia gives a sad smile as everyone looks at him. "I don't really want to be in this sorry state forever, I just hope there is an afterlife for beings like us."

"I don't think there is, we will just vanish." Saix complains, before he looks at the stage once more. "We are already the closest we can come to dead aren't we? This is our afterlife."

'_And I can't reach it Time is Precious! Any time at all, shining for the sake of people in love  
So Nice your smile keep! So always Get chance!  
I want to praisingly reply to the voice of your heart_

_Your unmoving voice is a line out These thoughts are fleeting, fading away  
I won't give up on your love Endless line_

_I don't expect the dream of that day to come true  
Because even now in my chest it still twinkles  
Time will always return to the beginning  
I won't give up, I want to continue chasing it  
Grasping tightly the pieces of words and melodies,  
There's a large number of miracles here  
I don't want to have any regrets  
Until I discover an answer, I don't want to turn around as I am__'_

Axel and Demyx walk off the stage with everyone cheering for them, both feels quite content with themselves. There were no way the old bastards could win over that!

And the next on was Larxene, with 'to the light' of Hattan Amika, then Roxas charmed everyone with 'School boys' by YAMATO, while Marluxia scared the hell out of Vexen as he sang 'knife of romance' by Phi.

"So, who is next?" Xaldin asks, as Marluxia had run down Vexen on his way down of the stage.

"I think it is my turn…" Saix whispers, and the superiors turns slowly against the next in charge. They knew Saix had said yes to singing, but to think that they would live to see something as glorious and mortifying as Saix singing. It felt unreal. "If anyone laughs, I will show why I am called berserker."

"We don't doubt it." Xemnas point out, as he pat his poor lover on the head. "Don't worry, I won't laugh, and I will kill anyone who dares."

"I don't doubt it Xemnas." Saix sighs, and walks to the stage as he hears his name.

"And here we have Saix! Described by his family as the step mom… and we really don't want to hear where those standards originate from!" Boss laughs. Saix swallows a growl as Axel and Demyx laugh from behind the stage. He would kill those two one day. "And Saix will sing 'Stray' by Steve Conte!"

Saix takes the microphone as boss retreat back to the rest, and the music starts once more.

'_Stray! Stray!_

_In the cold breeze that I walk along_

_The memories of generations burn within me_

_Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow_

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Starin up at where the moon should be_

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears_

_Or opened up to anyone including myself_

_I would like to find a way to open to you_

_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you?_

_It's always been so hard to do.._

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall..._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Is there a place left there for me_

_Somewhere that I belong_

_Or will I always live this way... ?_

_Always stray_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Cause all things fall_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray...__'_

Saix takes a deep breath. Now the easy part was over at least. He looks over to the rest behind the stage, the old men mope, while Xemnas seems to be in heaven. Why did he have a feeling Xemnas would get a singing fetish now?

"Ok! The next song is our first duet for this evening! Sung by Saix and Axel!" Boss cheers, and everyone hears a terrible growl from behind the stage, as Xigbar and Xaldin have to pull the furious Xemnas with them to where people couldn't see him. "Eh, I guess that was daddy then…"

Axel gives a nervous laugh, before he run to the stage, and get the second microphone from Saix. It did seem one of them would die before this was over.

"And these two will sing: 'Ai, just on my love' by Shimamoto Sumi!" Boss cheer, before he runs of the stage to be away in case Xemnas got loose.

"Let us just get this over with." Saix sighs, as the music starts.

And behind the stage, Xemnas starts gnawing his gag asunder, and his shackles is almost yielding.

'_I want you, you know that, right?_

_What would I do for you to comprehend?_

_Our touching lips would be violent_

_Do you suffer with anyone by doing that?_

_The dark night is hard, hiding with you_

_Where should I start to hold you?_

_Love, just on my love, this hand is_

_holding you up_

_Love, man, passion, _

_is what you desire_

_The moonlit night is so cold.. _

_Shining upon my heart.._

_My thoughts appear in shadows.._

_Love, just on my love, with these hands _

_I want to protect you'_

Xemnas breaks free, Axel just looks confused after Saix, as Xemnas tackle him off the stage, and both of them fades behind the stage.

"Um, I think this means the rest of the song is off…" Axel stammers. Just who of those two was the wolf? "Well, since it has come to this, I guess I can introduce the next psycho that is going on this stage! Our only female, Larxene will perform once more, 'Same' by Tsukiko Amano!"

Axel tosses his microphone to Larxene, before he retreat to the waiting Zexion, and he hides behind him as the growling Xemnas returns.

"Save me…" Zexion just gives a groan. What the hell could he do to save Axel now? That song had been the last straw. "It was evil Shin's idea… he forced us…"

Shin looks a little nervous over his shoulders, as he feels the pressing feeling of evil intentions.

"We will talk later…" Xemnas growls, before he leaves the poor band leader sobbing as he leaves the stage. "And you Axel… one more thing like this happens… and I will demote you to number 100!"

"I don't doubt it." Axel sobs, and Zexion pats him gently on the head. "My little Zexion, if it hadn't been for you… I would have died long ago."

"I know." Zexion smile gently to the tired Axel. "Who is after Larxene?"

"Vexen…" Lexaeus answers. He had been the lucky one to have no solo, he had threatened to lie down and cry.

"This will be fun." Marluxia snickers, and the rest of the performance continues, Vexen lucky that his version of 'Rattlesnake' by Live didn't end in getting raped by Marluxia.

Then the rest went with no problems. Before it was Zexion's turn, and everyone watch curious to find out how their 'mommy's' singing voice was.

"And now we have a real cutie to entertain us, little Zexion might look adorable, but he can snap back at you as good as anybody else! And I got a note from Axel, and he forced me to read it for all of you single men out there: One look at my Zexion's ass and I will barbeque you." Boss starts. Axel nods content from behind the stage. He had to mark his territory.

Zexion gives a sigh, before he walks to the stage, and the crowd turns silent as he take the microphone. He knew he was the sort of person that people had to look twice at, but he would rather that people didn't. "So, will you tell us yourself what song you are to sing?"

"I will sing 'Returner' by Gackt." Zexion answers.

"Ok then!" Boss cheers, as he understand he wouldn't get Zexion to say much more, and he run off the stage as the band once more starts playing.

"I have waited for this." Xemnas snickers, he couldn't mock Axel, so he could probably mock Zexion in front of both of them. He loved Zexion over everything in the world, but this was a part of his war against the creature called Axel!

'_Frightened by the loneliness,_

_while the moon was embracing the sky_

_As I couldn't see you because of the tears,_

_I called out looking for you._

_In the reflection of your eyes I was laughing_

_With a smile I would never see again_

_I kept on calling you into the darkness_

_And I could see you…_

_But you were too far away…_

_Hold me very tight until I break!_

_If we can meet each other again_

_I don't mind if it's in a dream_

_So let me have a eternal sleep…_

_Hold me very tight until I break!_

_I wake up from the dream…_

…_and your smile and that voice which was so lovely disappear._

_Because we will meet again…_

_And because we made a promise…_

_Cover me softly with an overflowing love_

_And let me have a eternal sleep!'_

Zexion takes a deep breath, before he look over the crowd, and everyone cheers from the top of their lungs. They had actually liked it?

He bow a little, before he walk off the stage, and looks at the silent superiors, and the cheering youngsters, that all come to jump on him as he comes behind the stage again.

"You did it Zexion!" Demyx cheers, as he jumps the confused Zexion to the floor. "They loved you! There is no way we can loose now!"

"Xemnas haven't sung yet." Saix point out, and all of their gazes turns towards the silent Xemnas, who waits for his queue to enter the stage. "I have a feeling they have spared the best for last…"

"He can't be that good can he?" Demyx whimpers, before he looks at the grinning Xigbar and Xaldin that walks past him. "I'm so screwed!"

"You bet!" Xigbar cheers. Oh man he loved winning, but Zexion had been really good, it wasn't sure that Xemnas could conquer that…"Go get them boss!"

"Just wait Xigbar, I will get you for all this." Xemnas growls, as he walks onto the stage.

"And for the final solo we have Xemnas returning! And he will perform the great song 'Karma' by Kamelot!" Boss laughs, and he gets off the stage as he see that Xemnas seems quite pissed. It really seemed like half of those guys had been forced unto the stage. "Hit it Shin!"

And the band starts, Xemnas takes a deep breath before he starts:

'_I am a king of honour  
gold and glory  
but every king must also die  
have I been just and righteous  
what is glory  
I know I've torn and taken life  
and here I stand  
a small and simple man_

_who will trade his karma for my kingdom  
a sacrificial rite to render truth  
the fire in my soul rejects my wisdom  
cause all you do in life comes back to you_

_I am a king in crisis  
counting minutes  
there is an ending to my reign  
my sins have come to face me  
I can feel it  
that I have lived my life in vain  
and now I know I'll reap  
the seeds I've sown_

_who will trade his karma for my kingdom  
a sacrificial rite to render truth  
the fire in my soul rejects my wisdom  
cause all you do in life comes back to you_

_am I mad  
I feel so void and cold  
who can tell  
who holds the stories untold  
tired and trembling  
I am descending  
will I have to stay here  
and live this life again'_

"King of honour my ass." Marluxia complains, as the triumphant Xemnas leave the stage. "I have at least never seen any gold and not one hint of righteous."

"Hold your tongue number eleven, no one likes a sore looser." Xemnas laughs triumphant, as he joins his own team, that all looks quite pleased.

And on the stage, Boss starts to call the two teams up again, to show the spectators just who was on which team.

"Ok! The ones who want Xemnas and his team to win can hold their hands up!" Shin cheers, as he joins Boss in helping to keep the score, and he quickly look over the crowed, before he give sign for them to put their hands down again. "And then, who want's our own little Demyx and his team to win this?!"

Demyx almost jumps cheering down at the crowd, as it was all to clear that he had just won.

"We actually won?" Roxas asks a little in disbelief. Alright, they had been good, but Xemnas had been good too, and Saix and Axel's duet had been destroyed by a raging Xemnas and Marluxia had almost ravaged Vexen before the entire town.

"I think they voted for us because of Demyx, most of the towns people know him after all." Axel laughs, as he and Luxord lifts the cheering Demyx up, and parades him around on the stage.

"So, we have two more special duets that have been forced on because of some disagreement, and then one person will be voted on for a second time, we will send notes around in the audience, and you can write down who you want to see one more time!"

The audience cheers, before Xemnas pulls the confused Saix with him to the stage. He had forced in an extra number where he and Saix had a duet.

"First we will have..." Boss starts, but soon finds his microphone is gone, as Xemnas grabs it.

"We will sing the song 'Heaven is not enough' by Steve Conte!" Xemnas almost orders the band, before he forces a microphone into the defenceless berserker's grip. "And if you come close I will kill you Axel!!"

"I know!" Axel cheers from behind the stage, as he hugs unto his own little cuddly Zexion. Like he needed Saix, it was just fun to be evil against Xemnas. "Go Xemnas! Go Saix!"

"I hope Xemnas won't kill Saix one day…" Zexion sighs, and enjoys Axel's embrace as the two on the stage had complained enough to each other to start singing.

'_heaven's not enough_

_If__ when you get there.._

_Just__ another blue_

_And__ heaven's not enough_

_You__ think you've found it_

_And__ it loses you_

_You've__ thought of all there is_

_But__ not enough_

_And__ it loses you in a cloud_

_"There" most everything is nothin'_

_That__ it seems_

_"Where" you see the things you only wanna see_

_I'd fly away_

_To__ a higher plane_

_To__ say words I resist_

_To__ float away_

_To__ sigh_

_To__ breathe.... forget_

_And__ heaven's not enough_

_If__ when I'm there I don't remember you_

_And__ heaven does enough_

_You__ think you know it_

_And__ it uses you_

_I saw so many things_

_But__ like a dream_

_Always__ losing me in a cloud_

_Cause__ I couldn't cry_

_Cause__ I turned away_

_Couldn't__ see the score_

_Didn't__ know the pain_

_Of__ leaving yesterday really far behind_

_In__ another life_

_In__ another dream_

_By__ a different name_

_Gave__ it all away_

_For__ a memory_

_And__ a quiet lie_

_And__ I felt the face_

_Of__ a cold tonight_

_Still__ don't know the score_

_But__ I know the pain_

_Of__ leaving everything really far behind_

_And__ if I could cry_

_And__ if I could live what truth I did then take me there_

_Heaven goodbye__'_

"Oh, aren't they cute?" Xigbar snickers, as Xemnas and Saix walk hand in hand off the stage. Both looks like they had once more come over the worst ordeal of Xemnas' jealousy. "So, now you two have a duet?"

"Yes, of the more Axel like kind." Zexion sighs, as he looks up at his grinning lover. It seemed Axel had planned it for a while. "I just hope no one will get hurt before this is all over…"

"And now we have the hot couple, Axel and Zexion back with us, for the sexy song: 'Vanilla' by Gackt!"

* * *

"Ok! Now we should only have one song left, but the two battling sides have decided to join forces, so we will have them all back at the stage after the request encore." Boss laughs, as he feels that all the yelling had taken a toll on his voice, but for all the money he had gotten for selling drinks before that concert, he didn't have anything to complain about. "Now we will have Roxas and Demyx back up here to count the votes, then we will soon have the one you want back up here!"

Demyx and Roxas run unto the stage, and take the applause as they starts with the votes, and behind the stage, the overjoyed Axel clutch to the tired Zexion with all his might.

"We looked so good!" Axel cheers, and he sighs pleased as Zexion pats his head gently. "You are my angel…"

"Terribly how cuddly you got now." Zexion sighs, as he just holds Axel gently against his chest as the red head continues cheering with all his might. "You are really cute like this…"

"Yay!" Zexion smiles gently to him, before he looks over at someone standing a few meters away, and he just looks shocked at the form from his past. "I love you…Axel…"

Zexion clutch confused to his chest, and Axel looks a little worried at him. For a moment it had looked like he was in terrible pain.

"Are you ok Zexion?" Axel asks worried, while he brushes the silent Zexion's hair gently. "You look terrified. As far as I know…Riku isn't in the crowd."

"I… saw someone I thought I knew." Axel looks confused at him, before Zexion clutch to his chest again, Axel tries to find out what was wrong.

"And the votes have been counted! Roxas, can you give us the winner?" Boss suddenly cheers on the stage. Roxas runs to him with the note where he and Demyx had counted the votes.

"And the winner is!" Roxas starts. "Zexion!"

"I don't believe this…" Zexion growls, as he walks with the cheering Axel to the stage, but he grabs Vexen quickly before he enters the stage, and whispers to him. "Be ready when I am done… my heart is beating like crazy…"

Vexen looks confused after Zexion, who do his best to keep calm as he walks to the stage. It was a crushing feeling, like the hole in his chest tried to crush something that wasn't supposed to be there this time.

"And here we have Zexion!" Demyx cheers, and pulls the silent Zexion with him to the front of the stage. "You will sing the same song again, right?"

"I… thought of another song." Zexion answers, before he whisper something to Demyx, who nods, before he runs to find the text for the band, then he get back to do the announcement for the sore throated Boss. "Ok! Now we will have Zexion sing another song by Gackt, 'Sakai story'!"

Zexion gives a tired sigh, before he waits for the music to start once more. Three songs weren't bad for just one day, but he had a feeling that either Demyx or Axel had gone around forcing people to vote for him.

'_A faint light calls me awake  
Memories of a vanishing voice in a transient dream_

_Reflecting that astir scenery_

_Of a distant past that can now no longer be seen_

_smiling nearby... You are here'_

"Hey, what is that?" Roxas asks confused, as something starts to glow around the stage. "It looks like mist…"

The dark mist starts to spread around Zexion, before it pulls itself out, and images appear on its water like surface.

"Illusions?" Xemnas tries to touch one of the images of himself as Xehanort that fly past him, but his hand only goes through, before the image fades. "Memories?"

'_Yes… I remember it as clearly as it were yesterday._

_Those look__ which touched me more deeply than anything._

_The pleasure of shared things…_

_And__ that miracle of out encounter. _

_Only our image is left behind as I vanish_

_Within my fading memory_

_I hold you tightly one last time_

_As I painfully continue to shout your name_

_Until I loose my voice…'_

Everyone looks laughing as the images of them flew past them, and they try to catch the memories as they floats by. Lexaeus gives a happy sigh as he saw the memories he had shared with little Ienzo.

While Vexen looks pleased at the memories of when he had once taken in Ienzo as an apprentice at the school, he had always known the kid had talent, and he had been a little disappointed when he had decided to start in the kinder garden instead.

Xemnas collects the memories as they pass, and he takes in each memory he had once tried to suppress. Memories from Ienzo had been young, until the memories he had never been able to face.

Everyone look at the shivering Xemnas, as he tears one of the memories apart. Small fragments of it fly to the others, in time to see the young Ienzo fade with his heart.

'_What are we? Where do we come from?_

_Do you know where we are headed…?_

_A precious graceful person…_

_Is only within you…'_

"Hey… who is that little guy?" Demyx suddenly asks, and the older ones goes silent, as Demyx comes pulling with one of the memories, a little kid that clutches to Ienzo's arm. "He is adorable! And he even has the same hair colour as Axel!"

Axel goes silent, as he looks at the images of a little kid with red hair. First he was in Ienzo's memories, but he also appeared frequently in Zexion's memories, always smiling.

"Lea…" Saix answers, before he looks away from the others. He hadn't been there from the start, but he had seen the noisy kid as he himself had joined, he always came around to the castle to make a racket.

'_You're hanging you head in shame, shivering_

_I'm going to hold you tightly with these arms_

_Because more than anything else in this world_

_I wanted to wilfully protect you'_

The crowd is silent, and watch spell bound as the memories flash faster and faster, and there are soon only memories of Lea left, as Ienzo's life as Zexion hadn't had any other meaning in the start. The kid grows up slowly in the memories, and Zexion still lets him stay close.

"That is Axel?" Roxas stammers, as he looks at the kid that slowly starts to resemble the Axel that they knew. The marks under the eyes become clearer, and that damned smug grin also came with age.

"Axel's other." Lexaeus tries to not cry as he wasn't in any memory anymore. He wasn't loved by Zexion as he had been by Ienzo! "Ask Axel about it, he should know more than me…"

Everyone look over at Axel, and Demyx is about to ask, but he stops, as Axel seems more lost than them.

"You, don't know anything do you?" Demyx stammers, as Axel looks helpless back at him. But then one memory appeared on all the illusions and everyone looks confused at the scene they had all gone trough themselves, as the heartless took their hearts.

Had Zexion been there when Lea had lost his heart?

'_I'll disappear shortly but…_

_Even so, I will still refuse to let you go_

_As painful as it is, those days that I were with you_

_I will not forget'_

Axel react quick, as Zexion fall to his knees, and Axel comes to sit beside him as Zexion's form starts to fade.

"Hey, are you ok?" Axel yells terrified, as he collects the silent Zexion into his own embrace. "Say something…"

Zexion turns his gaze towards Axel slowly, his eyes distant as he notice Axel, and he gives a warm smile, before he brush his cheeks gently.

"Lea…" Zexion whispers, before he faints. Axel just looks silently at him. He had no idea what had just happened, but, the eyes he had seen into now hadn't been Zexion, it had been someone else, and all he could guess was that it had been Ienzo.

"Axel, get him back home." Xemnas orders, and Axel nods. "Vexen, go with them."

"Of course." Vexen answers, before he and Axel carry Zexion off the stage, and opens a portal back to their own world.

"What do we do?" Saix asks, as it seems their entire family was terrified for Zexion's well being.

"Let us just get done here first." Xemnas whispers, before he makes sign for all of them to come to the stage for the last song. "This will be the last song, as it seems some of the electric equipment used for the special effects on that last act worked in on Zexion, he will be ok, so do not worry."

"Um, we have a problem guys…" Xigbar complains, as he motions to Xemnas that two 'not wanted close' characters had come to the square. "Sora and Riku won't take it as a good thing that we are alive…"

"Just keep your cools. We will leave right away when the song is done." Xemnas whispers, before the melody starts. "We will sing 'Welcome to the black parade' by my Chemical romance, and we will thank all of you who have been here to listen to us tonight…"

And the last song start, while back in the world that never was, the nervous Axel waits for Vexen's judgment on what was wrong with Zexion.

"I don't get it." Vexen complains, as he still hadn't been able to wake the silent Zexion up. "I can't get him up with potions or elixirs and expect from the faint heart beats that shouldn't be there, he is ok."

"But… how could Zexion just suddenly get his heart back?!"

* * *

End of chapter

Next: Zexion won't wake up, and he starts to fade. And the superiors finally tells the truth of Lea's past.


	19. 19th December until it is gone

Doing this fast and wrong XD My net died on me, so I have to do this on my big brothers computer XD

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

_**19th December**_

_Until it is gone_

* * *

'The castle that never was' had never been so silent in the morning. There was no one running around and making a racket as they usually did.

"Hey, are you ok?" Saix asks, as he shakes the almost dozing Axel gently. "You slept here tonight?"

"Yeah." Axel answers, with his head rested over Zexion's chest. "I wanted to be here if he woke up."

"I can sit with him if you want to sleep a little." Saix whispers, as he takes a blanket to lie over Axel.

"No, I will lie here… just in case he wakes up…" Axel starts to fall asleep once again, and Saix waits until he had fallen asleep before he carries him to the other side of the bed, and lay him down beside Zexion.

"Lie and rest a little now." Saix whispers, before he gives Axel a gentle kiss on the cheek, then he lay the blanket over him again. "I will come back later."

Saix walks out of the room, and meets the worried Xemnas outside.

"How are they?" Xemnas asks.

"No change, just that Axel is more tired." Saix whispers, as he looks at the worried Demyx and Roxas that waited down the hallway. "You can go in and be with them if you want, but that would only wake Axel…"

"Do you know what happened?" Roxas asks, while he pulls the crying Lexaeus with him to Xemnas and Saix. "Something is really wrong with Zexion isn't it?"

"Yes, Vexen is in no doubt… Zexion has gotten his heart back." Xemnas explains, and everyone goes silent.

"But… that should be a good thing shouldn't it?!" Demyx yell, while he looks helpless around. "We have always looked for our hearts… why wouldn't it be a good thing then? Would we all end like that if we got our hearts back?"

"Our bodies can't take it… what we are now, what both we and Zexion are… is nothing, when he gets a heart… he starts turning back to something." Xemnas explains, but he was not really able to feel less depressed than the rest of them. "We have kingdom hearts in our bodies, but that power got fused with our body when we faded into darkness after the battles with Sora and Riku, the power of a true heart can't be fused with us that easy…"

"We can just use the heartless to take his heart again can't we?" Saix asks. Xemnas shakes his head.

"Ienzo should never have lost his heart in the first place. It was nothing but luck that he didn't become just a normal nobody." Vexen explains, as he comes to join the conversation. Larxene and Marluxia come with him. "His turning was nothing but an accident…"

"Wasn't all of your turning just an accident?" Saix asks, and looks confused at Xemnas and Vexen, as both looks away from them. "How did you all turn?"

"It is our story…" Xemnas feels the old feeling of shame well up. If he just hadn't been so set on proving to Ansem the wise that his research wasn't wrong, nothing of what was now would have been, and Ienzo would have lived happy now, taking care of his dearest person. "We aren't proud of what happened any of us, we didn't listen to our king, and we ended up as we are now… and in our greed we pulled all of you with us… we really aren't proud of it."

"So, what did happen?"

Everyone turns, and looks at Axel, who just comes out of the bed room, but he do not meet the gaze of any of them.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Saix asks, and walks to the tired Axel, who now didn't take his eyes away from Xemnas.

"I want to know what happened!" Axel say stern, as he was not about to let Xemnas off the hook. He really needed to know… "And why can't I remember my life as Lea when everyone else remembers their lives?"

"What nonsense." Vexen complains, as he points at Saix. "Saix can't remember his human life either. It must be something that happens now and again."

"Not quite." Saix stammers and everyone looks confused at him. "I remember my past life."

"But… you said…" Xemnas starts, as he remembers the shivering unknown he had once found in one of the worlds. "You didn't know anything, just like Axel."

"I never knew anything from the beginning." Saix answers and he looks ashamed away as he understands that Xemnas felt betrayed. "I was never... "

Axel reacts quickly, and kicks the confused Saix in the leg, before he push him away.

"Back to what I want to know! Why can't I remember anything! And why did Zexion have the memory of Lea loosing his heart?!" Axel asks, and kicks Saix away as he tries to get up.

"Zexion sealed away your memories." Xemnas answers and everyone looks confused at him. Why would Zexion do that? "We found out that Lea had the powers to become one of us, and I gave Zexion the task of turning you, he felt so bad about it, that he sealed away your memories about your human life, so you wouldn't hate him about it. After that… he used all his time to keep you safe, only him pleading for you kept me from letting Marluxia and Vexen kill you after we were reborn."

Axel goes silent. Zexion had always looked after him, even when he had been Lea. Zexion had taken care of him, even as Ienzo, he had taken care of him, and what had he given back to him? He had betrayed him once! Just what had Zexion really felt then?

"You still haven't answered." Marluxia suddenly asks, as he looks at Xemnas and Vexen. "How did it all start?"

"Xemnas was not the first one who turned, and we didn't all turn at the same time." Vexen finally starts.

"Ienzo had free that day, but he came home early and came looking for us." Xemnas whispers. "He came into the lab as we had an experiment going, the heartless got him before we could do anything… he lost his heart, but like the other people, he didn't fade…"

"So… Zexion is the first of us?" Demyx asks.

"Yes… it wasn't before one year later that the rest of us decided to try too… we made no progress in the search for the door to hearts, and it seemed Zexion were the only of us close to it… and he couldn't explain it in a way the rest of us understood." Xemnas whispers, before he looks away. "We then formed the organization, soon finding Saix, understanding that there were more like us that could become human like creatures. Zexion turned Lea, before we started looking for more people and we soon had organization 13."

Axel doesn't say anything, as he turns around, and walks silently back into Zexion's room. He closes the door before anyone can say anything to him.

"Axel… probably won't be himself again if Zexion don't wake up soon won't he?" Roxas whispers and feels a deep sadness over how silent his best friend was. He liked Axel as the cocky idiot he usually was. "Isn't there anything we can do to wake Zexion up?"

"All we can do is to wait and hope the heart will let Zexion stay as he is." Xemnas looks sad down. He didn't like it when he felt powerless, he hated it! "But… as it seems now… he will either fade, or turn back to Ienzo."

"Will he remember any of us then?" Demyx stammers, Xemnas shrugs. He really didn't know, it was a 50/50 chance. "We can't let that happen then! There has to be something we can do!"

"There isn't anything we can do…" Vexen whispers. Xemnas turns away from them, before he walks away in silence, and Saix walks slowly after him. "We are helpless…"

Roxas walks slowly to the bed room, and opens the door as silent as he can, before he looks in on the shaking Axel, who leans his head over the slowly fading Zexion's chest. The silent sobs can now and again be heard. Roxas hesitate, before he walk in, and sits down behind Axel, before he wraps his arms around him.

"Everything will be ok, Zexion will be ok." Roxas hiccups and the crying Axel turns around, to hide his face against Roxas' chest as he just needs someone to cry to.

He didn't know what to do! Even if he remembered it or not, he had been together with Zexion over half of his life! He didn't really know what to do when he didn't have Zexion taking care of him!

* * *

It was late night when Roxas and Demyx make their way to the kitchen again. Saix and Xigbar joins them as they also needed something to eat. The entire place had been in pieces without Zexion. No one knew just where they should be, and no one had really wanted to make dinner either.

Roxas and Demyx look silently over the glowing Christmas decorations. Nothing of it really felt important now, they would have given it all away just to have everything as it used to be.

Demyx look at the small ginger snap house, and Xigbar walks confused over to him as Demyx had starts to hiccup.

"What is it?" Xigbar asks worried, as Demyx once more looks over the Santa's around the house.

"Zexion just used his time on helping us… he never made a Santa…" Demyx hiccups, and they all look sad at the happy Santa family.

Only 12…

* * *

End of chapter

That is it for today XD

Next: Can a keyblade remove the unwanted heart?


	20. 20th December Sacrifice

Still have no net... bought a new router today, but it wouldn't work on my brother's vista, so we have to try again tomorrow...

Warnings: Nope

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_20th December_**

_Sacrifice_

* * *

"He still won't eat?" Larxene asks, and starts to feel a little sorry for the red head. He had been sitting by Zexion's side for two days now.

"I tried to give him some food, but he hasn't touched it yet." Marluxia complains, as he looks at the now cold soup that sit by the bedside. "He will just get sick if he don't do something soon… him dying of hunger won't help Zexion one bit."

"Where is Xemnas?" Luxord asks confused, and all of the looks around a little. They was all there, but they hadn't seen Xemnas since the confrontation the day before.

"He won't come out of the room of sleep." Saix looks in on the silent Axel. He really started to look pale. "Demyx, get Roxas with you to the kitchen and make some food… I will get Axel…"

"Ok." Demyx stammers, as he pulls Roxas with him.

"How will you get Axel with you? He yells at any of us that try to get him up." Xaldin is ready with his spears if Axel decided to try and torch any of them again.

Saix walk straight into the bed room, and pulls the confused Axel up, before he tosses him over his shoulder.

"Let me down! Let me down!" Axel hiss, as he tries to fight free from the growling Saix, who did his best to hold unto Axel as the idiot starts to claw and bite with all his might.

"You are going to eat! If it is the last thing I ever do!" Saix growl furious and Axel quiver over the authority in Saix's tone. Saix had never snapped back at him like that before. "I don't think Zexion would like to wake up to you half dead either…"

Axel goes silent, and he stops his struggle as he decides to see the facts. Zexion would probably yell at him, if he woke up and found that Axel had been neglecting himself.

Saix set the silent Axel down in a chair, and keeps an eye in on him as they wait for Demyx and Roxas to get the food done.

"Here…" Demyx stammers, as he sets the spaghetti down for the silent Axel, who gives a deep sigh, before he starts to eat slowly. Saix gives a relieved sigh as he had at least gotten some sense into Axel. "Is it good?"

"A little dry…" Axel whispers, before he gives a weak smile to the worried Demyx. "But it is good…"

"I'm so relived…" Demyx whispers, before he and Roxas takes some food too, and all of them sits down by the table. "I bet Zexion will wake up soon, and he will make everyone a big dinner… and then we can… all celebrate Christmas together!"

"I… hate Christmas…" Axel whispers and the kids look confused at him. "Not as Axel, but I have this growing feeling that Lea hated it… I don't know why…"

"Lea turned on Christmas." Saix answers. Axel gives a sad nod. "I don't know much about it, but that was the day Zexion came home with the brattiest little bastard in the world… even with no memories you went unto my nerves…"

"I'm going back…" Axel whispers, and is about to get up, but a roar from Saix tell him to sit down again.

"Eat half of your food at least, and one cup of milk or juice, then you is allowed to go back…" Saix growls and Axel nods nervous, before he starts to eat nervous. Saix was a really scary individual if he wanted.

A few more minutes, before Axel is allowed to leave again, Saix and the others continue on the food.

"Will he be ok?" Roxas asks, as Axel had left the room.

"As long as Zexion wakes up again… Axel will be alright." Saix answers, before he gets up. "I will go and try to get Xemnas to eat too… spare the rest of the food for him if the others try to take it."

"Ok." Demyx answers and Saix leave.

* * *

Saix takes a deep breath, before he opens the door to the basement, and starts on the long flights of stairs down to the room where Xemnas could always be found when he had something to think about.

After walking for a while, he comes to the room of sleep, and he opens slowly. He waits a little before he walks to the throne, and lays his hand gently on Xemnas' shoulder. Then he shakes him awake. Of all of them, only Saix and Zexion dared to venture into that room when Xemnas wanted to be alone.

"Xemnas… wake up." Saix whispers gently. Xemnas opens his eyes slowly, and looks at the worried Saix. "Demyx and Roxas have made food for you. You should go and eat."

"Ok…" Saix helps him up from the throne. "Zexion… is Zexion better?"

"There isn't any change…" Saix whispers gently, as he helps the tired Xemnas out of the room, and supports him up the stairs. "I got Axel to eat a little, so I thought I should get you to eat some too."

"I'm not really hungry…" Xemnas whispers, as Saix close the passageway to the basement behind them.

"I don't doubt it, but you are going to eat anyway." Saix complains, and pulls the defeated Xemnas into the kitchen, where Roxas comes with food for him. "There… eat now… then we can all try to find out what to do for Zexion afterwards…"

* * *

Axel gives a tired sigh, before he brush Zexion hair gently once more. Zexion started to look so pale again now. He had always been pale, but for a while now, he had had color in his face, the kind of color anyone with a heart would have.

"I hope you wake up again soon." Axel whispers, and listens to the now steady heartbeats. Zexion's body was so warm now, like it was on fire. Axel lay down beside Zexion once more, and rests his head against the beating heart. "Hey… even if you wake up again as Ienzo… I can still be yours… right?"

Axel goes silent, as Zexion starts to slowly fade once more. It happened at least a few times each hour, then Zexion's form would blur, and parts of the darkness that made them all would wither out of him.

He really wouldn't have long left now. His feet were almost gone, and the rest of his body was transparent.

Axel try to catch unto the fading darkness, but that only make it wither right away, and allows it to fade faster.

"It is really sad isn't it?"

Axel looks quickly up, and he see the faint form in the darkness of the room and he quickly pulls Zexion closer, before he calls his weapons if he had to fight.

"You don't have to be afraid of me…" The form in the shadows laughs, as it comes closer and it shows Axel the hooded man that had once posed as Xaldin. "I have no ill intensions."

"You did this didn't you?!" Axel hiss, as he holds harder unto the still Zexion. "You gave him his heart back!"

"I did." He answers, and Axel is able to see a pleased grin from the shadows of the white hood. "But of course I never thought it would go like this."

"Spare the fake pity." Axel almost spit back, about to send his weapons when he feel something cold grab his arm, and he looks confused at the shadows that has a hold of his arm.

"If you want a heart that is locked inside to fade… maybe a key is needed?" The man asks, as he walks over to the caught Axel, and brushes his cheek gently. "If you found a special key, that could unlock the sealed heart, could you be able to take the new heart out without your dear Zexion getting hurt?"

"What a stupid…" Axel starts, before it goes up for him. "The keyblade…"

"Yes, it seems you aren't that stupid." The form laughs, before he fades into the darkness, a laughter echoing around Axel. "You don't have much time don't you? Your dear Zexion will fade soon, if you don't do what you can to save him."

The door is hit open, as Xemnas and Saix come in to see where that laughter had come from.

"What happened?" Xemnas asks in panic, as he runs to check if Zexion was ok. "He is fading faster…"

Axel lay Zexion gently down, before he run out of the room, and grabs the confused Vexen, which had come to see what was happening. The rest of them come also, as the alarms had gone off.

"The Keyblade… can the keyblade save Zexion?" Axel yells to the confused Vexen, tries to get what was being yelled towards him. "If we unlock his heart, can we remove it?"

"It… should have a chance of it working…" Vexen tries to get away from the overheated Axel. "But I am not sure, and I don't think we have one chance of getting the keyblade masters here."

"So, if I can get Sora here, we can save Zexion?!" Axel looks at Xemnas, who sat at the bed side, while he brushes Zexion's hair gently. "We have a chance Xemnas!"

"I can't allow it…" Xemnas whispers, and close his eyes over the decision he was about to make. "We can't jeopardize our own existence by letting the keyblade master into our home…"

"But… you can't mean you are going to let Zexion just die!" Axel yells back to his superior. Everyone looks silently at them.

"We have to find another way of saving Zexion! I won't let you risk the lives of the rest of us just for saving one!" Xemnas yells, before he gives a grunt, as Axel push him hard into the wall.

"Is that the way you talk about your own brother?!" Axel yells, and the younger generation looks confused at the two battling men. "Ienzo was Xehanort's brother wasn't he? Doesn't that at least make Zexion your brother?!"

"It does…" Xemnas answers, before he gets his hands free from the wall, and collect energy as he make himself ready to counter. "And even thou I can't risk the rest of us for him… I can honor him enough to stop you from getting yourself killed!"

Axel jumps away, as Xemnas blow away the wall he had gotten smashed into, and as Xemnas make a new try on an attack, Axel pulls his weapons once more.

He calls on all the powers he had, as both his and Xemnas' weapons smash together.

The others get hit away by the inferno that was made by the two energies.

"Shit! Have Axel always had so much powers?" Xigbar growls, as he holds the burned Demyx close. Marluxia quickly gets Vexen away. "Shit Axel! Think about the ones of water and ice here!"

Axel gives no answer, as he make ready for a new attack. And the startled Xemnas is not able to collect himself again, before Axel hit, and the walls in the entire hallway get covered in hungry flames. They barely spread to the roof, before Axel calls them back.

"I'm… going to get the keyblade…I know you are worried for us all… and I understand that you don't want me to get hurt too." Axel looks at the tired Xemnas, who for a moment had thought he would be burned to a crisp. "Please let me go! I have to do something for Zexion… I will just go crazy if I have to wait and watch as he fades…"

"Then go…" Xemnas complains, and looks away from the relieved Axel. Axel had never had any respect for others before, but the past year had given him respect for Xemnas. He did all he could to take care of them all, and he even thought what was best for the rest of them when his own brother was fading. "But if you don't come back, don't expect me to send anyone for you."

"I don't." Axel answers, before he opens a portal, and leaves for Radiant Garden. "I'll be back… I promise."

"That sentimental idiot…" Xemnas whispers, as he leans against one of the walls as his burns heal. "Heh… I never knew that brat had become so strong…"

"Are you ok Xemnas?" Saix asks, as he had been sure that Demyx and Vexen was ok after being exposed to the flame attacks.

"I'm ok…" Xemnas looks out of the window, as the snow once more starts to fall. "I still wonder…"

"About what?" Saix asks, as he supports the tired Xemnas before he fall to the floor.

"All of us wondered what part of our souls reflected the snow that started falling, is it a part of us that is so cold and terrible that it makes our world cold and frozen? Or, is it a part of our souls that wish for a happiness that we remember from our childhood's Christmas…?" Xemnas whispers, as he looks at the decorations down the hallways, that Axel's attacks had not touched. "Maybe we will never know."

* * *

"But why didn't you tell us about it?" Riku yells, as he tries to get an answer out of Tifa and Cloud. "The Organization walk around in the town almost each day, and you two don't tell us? What if they had hurt someone?"

"But as far as I know they didn't hurt anyone!" Tifa startles both Cloud and Riku with the sudden outburst. "They said that they were friends off Sora and since they helped me find Denzel I didn't have any reason to doubt them! And they have done nothing wrong at all! Saix helped me find Denzel. Lexaeus helps me and Cloud to take care of the kids, while Demyx and Xigbar are mostly friends with everyone in the town."

"You don't understand! They are heartless… they are evil!" Riku counters, but a stern look from Tifa and a fist trough the dinner table make him sit obedient down in the chair.

"They might be heartless, and they can't get feelings easy, but they are learning!" She yell. Riku gives a nervous gulp. "They are just like anyone else, the youngest of them were overjoyed just by the thought of celebrating Christmas, and they arranged for gifts for all the orphanage kids just so one of them could become happy again… they are just as much capable of loving someone as any of us… just that they have to learn the feelings themselves… instead of being granted it from the heart."

"That might be… but…" Riku starts, before he goes silent, as he looks around in the room, and tries to find who he was looking for. "Where is Sora?"

"I think he went out when you two were yelling." Cloud answers, before he looks out of the window, as a snow storm rage outside. "No one should be out there now…"

"I'll go and look for him…" Riku whispers, before he gets his jacket and shoes on, and he run into the storm.

And he do not notice the flames that had destroyed giant parts of the snow.

* * *

"Axel! What are you doing?!" Sora yells, as he tries to get away from the seas of flames that hit towards him. He had been able to get the battle out of town, but Axel didn't stop! "Axel!"

Sora quickly fends with his keyblade, as Axel's chakras comes flying towards him. But before he can hit it away, the second one comes from the side. But Axel catches it before it can hit the confused Sora, who looks up at the red head, who hold the chakra against his neck.

"The keyblade… give it to me…" Axel whispers and he uses all his might to be able to face Sora at all. "Look, I am not proud of this, but I don't have time!"

"I don't care! You aren't getting my keyblade!" Sora hits around, and Axel is pushed away. "Tell me what you are here for!"

"I don't have time to explain!" Axel yell back, as steam starts to escape his body. The snow storm would be the end of him if he didn't get this over with. He had used almost all his powers on Xemnas, now he had to use the rest just to keep standing against Sora! "Give me the keyblade!"

Axel collect the last of his powers into one last attack, and he charge forth as Sora tries to regain his composure after the last few attacks and Axel win.

The confused Sora falls to his knees as he gets the breath hit out of him. It was weird, Axel used all the powers he had, but he still didn't use them to hurt him, just to hit him out.

Sora gives a meep, as Axel pulls the keyblade from him, but as Axel is about to leave with it, it fades from his grip, and appears once more in Sora's hands.

"Oh no… I forgot about that…" Axel whispers, and he looks beat away, before he sit tired down in the snow. "Shit… it won't work then!"

"What… did you need the keyblade for?" Sora asks, before he dispatches his keyblade. Then he walks to the silent Axel, who looks like he had lost all hope.

"I just… needed it for something important." Axel looks slowly up to face the pressing coldness from the snow around them. He would really fade this time. He had no chance of getting back all the powers he had used. "For someone important…"

"But… if it was something important, you could have asked me to come with you…" Sora whispers, as he looks at the shivering red head. Tifa had said something about having to make clothes for Axel hadn't she? And when he had meet Axel and Zexion, Axel had been so cold he hadn't been able to move. "Where is Zexion? I have to say sorry for something."

"Zexion… Zexion is…" Axel feels a tear freeze to ice as it is shed, and it breaks as it hit the ground.

After that, everything happens all at once.

Axel lifts his head slowly to at least try and explain things to Sora, when he notices the faint form in the darkness.

The white hood is pulled back to show the face of a person he had forgotten long ago, a amused grin is spread over the childish face, as the keyblade master is left exposed and weak for attacks.

"Sora!"

The brunette gives a confused cry, as he is pushed hard to the ground. He is about to yell at the red head, but the yells never come, as Axel gives a scream. A dark energy hits him in the back, and it circles around him, before it fades into him, and the coldness spreads trough his body even before he hit the ground.

"Axel!" Sora yell terrified, as he tries to get any reaction out of the red head, who just looks empty into the air, as his form starts to fade. "Axel!"

* * *

End of chapter

I feel a little evil for the last few chapters... poor Axel and Zexion...

Next: There is no sign of Axel, and Zexion is soon gone. And during all this, Xemnas remembers the most important things for him as Xehanort, and the one most important for him as Xemnas.


	21. 21th December Lost

The net is alive!!!!! Mohahahahahaha!!! I have net again XD

Warnings: Nope

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_21st December_**

_Lost_

* * *

The Luna Diviner looks slowly towards the door, as the silent Demyx enters. A few seconds of silence as their eyes meet, before Demyx shake his head.

"We couldn't find him…" Xigbar whispers, as he comes in behind Demyx. "Roxas and Luxord are still looking, but we can't feel him at all in Radiant garden."

Saix gives a sad sigh, before he looks over at the bedroom that had been silent for a whole day now.

"How is Zexion?" Demyx whispers, after the silence had been too much for him.

"He is soon gone…" Saix whispers, and looks down. "He has two to three days left and Xemnas won't leave his side at all."

"Is Xemnas and Zexion really brothers?" Marluxia asks, as he and Larxene comes back from searching the city and both of them sits down in one of the coaches.

"Half brothers…" Vexen answers, as he comes into the room after his last check on Zexion. It really seemed like there were no hope anymore. "Ienzo was the only one Xehanort really cared for, so when Ienzo turned to Zexion, Xehanort couldn't think clearly anymore. That is why he continued his research after what happened, he wanted to find a way of turning Zexion back to Ienzo, but it all went wrong, and we all ended up following Ienzo into the darkness…"

"So, as Xehanort cared for Ienzo, Xemnas cares for Zexion…" Demyx asks and Vexen nods. "So, if Zexion fade… Xemnas will be as broken as Axel won't he?"

"Yeah, maybe even worse." Saix feels a sting of pain as he couldn't be with his lord when he needed him. Xemnas had said that he wanted to be alone.

The door opens, and everyone feels their hopes rise as Roxas and Luxord comes back, and both look like they had run.

"Did you find him?" Saix asks, as he understands that they had something to tell.

"We couldn't find him, but we found remains of his powers, it's like it has scattered over the town…" Roxas whispers and Luxord pats him on the head as he starts hiccupping. "All we can think… is that he faded."

The group goes silent, but Saix swallows the sadness that wallows over him, as he gets up, and walking to the bed room. He opens slowly, before he looks over the dark room, which was only lit by the light from kingdom hearts.

"Xemnas… it seems like… the keyblade master fought Axel." Saix did not want to give the silent superior any more bad news. "Roxas and Luxord found no trace of him, only the faint remains of his powers."

Xemnas says nothing, just gives a nod to show that he had heard him and Saix lowers his head to show respect for his leader, before he leaves the room. Xemnas looks slowly down at Zexion. His entire body were soon gone, just his chest and face left.

"I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect him for you." Xemnas whispers, as he brush Zexion's cheek gently. "I'm so sorry…"

Xemnas hesitates a little, before he takes up his necklace, and he opens it before he laid it over Zexion's chest, before he looks with a weak smile at the old picture.

"Hey, do you remember the time we took that picture?" Xemnas starts, as he tries to cling to the distant feeling of being content, which came with those memories. "You had just moved in with me in Radiant garden, and you really lit the place up, you were only… six years old then…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Bright blue eyes was most of what he could focus on, as the little boy looked right at him._

"_So, you want to live here?" Xehanort asks, looking at the little boy that claimed to be the little brother he had left ages ago with his mother. Not Xehanort's mother of course, since the two of them just shared the father, a idiot that had gotten himself killed in a experiment years ago. _

"_Mommy said I had to…" He whispers, looking pleading at his brother. He hadn't seen his big brother before… he had been just a baby when his mother had tossed him out of the house. _

"_And where is your mother then?" Xehanort asks, trying to think of a way to get the little kid out of his way. He didn't have time to baby-sit a little brat now. _

"_Mommy died… and she sent me here…" he whispers, holding his hand up to his big brother, who just looked bored at him. "My name is Ienzo… can I stay here with you big brother?"_

"_No, I will talk to the orphanage in town. They can take you in if no one else will have you." Xehanort complains, taking the bag Ienzo had brought with him, handing it back to the young boy. "Let us get going right away, I have important business to attend before Lord Ansem returns."_

"_Ok…" Ienzo whispers, trying to take a hold of his brothers hand as he lead him outside, but Xehanort quickly pulled his hand away. "Can't I stay just one day? I can make food and clean… and I won't get in the way…"_

"_I already told you…" Xehanort starts, before he lower his head, as the lord of their town came towards them. "I'm sorry Lord Ansem, I haven't finished the experiments you asked yet…"_

"_Don't worry about that." Ansem laughs, before he sat down on his knees before the silent boy, patting him gently on the head. "And what does a cute little boy like you wander around here for?"_

"_Big brother__ Xehanort is taking me to the orphanage…" Ienzo answers, giggling as the old man patted him on the head. _

"_Xehanort… are you bringing your own little brother to the orphanage?" Ansem asks confused, looking stern at the nervous Xehanort, who tried to think of something to say in his own defense. "We will have nothing of that sort here! There is place enough in the castle for a hundred more kids like him!"_

"_But Lord Ansem… the experiments…" Xehanort starts, as Ansem handed him the small traveling bag._

"_Ah, you are worried for your little brother." Ansem laughs, pulling both of them with him into the castle again. "Don't worry dear Xehanort, we will take every precaution to his safety of course, we can't let you send your only living relative away, at least not one so young! He needs his brother!"_

"_But, Lord Ansem…" Xehanort tried to complain, as Ansem pulled them towards his own chambers in the castle. _

"_Yes, of course he is going to live with you, don't be afraid." Ansem laughs, patting them both on the head before he left them, Xehanort looking growling at the young boy, who looked a little nervous back. _

"_Does this mean I don't have to go to the orphanage?" Ienzo asks, looking terrified up at his brother, who seemed to be overlooking him for the moment, so Ienzo decides to look around in his new home, walking __through Xehanort's own chambers. It was so cool there, things like his father had left for him, but that his mommy had tossed away because she thought experiments was something stupid._

_Ienzo stop before a chalk board, where Xehanort had written down the start of a formula he had been working on for a while now, he just couldn't think of how to finish it…_

"_Yay! Fun!" Ienzo cheers, taking one of the chalks, before he started on the formula, Xehanort looking confused at the eager boy, who actually seemed like he knew what he was doing. "There! Now it is right!"_

"_Wonderful." Xehanort whispers, looking over the now done formula, he hadn't been able to do that, and he had been working on it for over a year, here a little kid came and solved it in a few seconds. "Where did you learn that?"_

"_I read many of daddy's and big brothers books…" Ienzo whispers, giving a happy smile as his brother lifted him gently up. "Does this mean big brother like me now?"_

"_I think so." Xehanort laughs, hugging the giggling boy gently. "Do you want to meet a colleague of mine? I have a feeling he will like spending time with you…"_

"_Yay!" Ienzo cheers, clutching happy to his big brother.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That had just been the first day, and before the week had gone by, everyone adored the little kid, and Xehanort and Ienzo became inseparable.

It had been after that week the picture had been taken, and a few days later Ienzo had spared all the week money he got from for helping Even in the lab, to buy the necklace for his brother. And it had been the only memory of the past Xemnas had ever wanted to bring, but now the memories had all come with him, all of them getting unsealed as Zexion had released his own at the concert.

He had seen Ienzo fade before his eyes, and he had as Xehanort clutched to the hope that deep down inside Zexion, Ienzo still lingered, and he had believed it, as Zexion started to take care of little Lea too.

But now, Axel was…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Xehanort looked confused at the little creature that clutched to his brothers hand, a small teddy bear in the other hand._

"_And why are you bringing the kid here?" Xehanort sighs, looking at the silent red head, he had heard about that kid from Even. He kept creeping everyone out…_

"_His father didn't come to pick him up today… and I can't get a hold of him." Ienzo answers, lifting the young boy up into his embrace. "I thought I could let him stay here for the night."_

"_Do as you will, but tell him to keep away from the labs." Xehanort sighs, he had no heart to say no to his little brother, and he knew that Ienzo would take in anything that walked or crept if it needed help. "And get the kid some food, he looks famished."_

"_I will make some food for everyone." Ienzo laughs, Xehanort following after as he carried the young boy with him to the kitchen. Lea clutch to the one person that had actually wanted to take care of him. Because of his hair color and the marks under his eyes, everyone thought he was weird. "So, what do you want to eat?"_

"_You can decide…" Lea whispers, playing with the small teddy that Ienzo had given him as a present a few days earlier. He was seven years now, and Ienzo and Elaeus had been the only ones who had given him anything. _

"_Then I will make some pasta for us all, __because that is what my big brother loves best in the entire world." Ienzo laughs, handing Lea over to the confused Xehanort. "Why not take him to play a little? I will call when the dinner is done."_

"_You do so owe me for this." Xehanort complains, as he carried the boy to Ienzo's old play room._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That had been the first time Lea had come to visit, the second time had been two years later… the same day they had started on their experiments, they had just planed on using a no good thief and murderer as their experiment, but as they had called the heartless, the man faded easy, leaving nothing but a weak heartless and a even weaker nobody… but then Ienzo had come into the room…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'"_Big brother, are you here? Even? Elaeus? Braig? Dilan?" The youngest of them stammers, looking around in the dark room, where had everyone gone? They had said they were going to work on their greatest project later that day… he had tried to ask Ansem about it, but he hadn't seen him for weeks… __his brother just said that Ansem had left for a little holiday. "Is anyone here at all?!"_

_A small sound, and Ienzo look confused down at something on the floor, wow, it looked so cute and cuddly! And it had the cutest bright eyes!_

"_Ienzo! Get out of there!" Xehanort yell over the speakers, the confused Ienzo about to lift the small heartless up, when more started appearing, circling around him as he tried to understand what was happening. "Ienzo!"_

_The door to the lab beside opens, as Xehanort came running in, just in time to see the confused Ienzo try and grab for his heart.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xemnas gives a tired sigh. He knew that there was nothing to be gained from grieving over the past. Zexion had said that to him so many times. But it was the fact that Xehanort had refused to listen to that, that they had all been cursed to the existence they had now.

The door opens, and Xemnas looks confused at the silent berserker, who sits down by his feet. Then he laid his head slowly over his lap. A few moments goes by as none of them say anything, while Xemnas just brushes Saix's hair gently.

"I don't want to regret." Saix suddenly whispers and Xemnas looks confused at him. "You regret making it all start… but… I don't want you to, we are all content with being what we are now, and no one is blaming you for anything anymore."

"How can you say that? Wasn't it you who so desperate sought for a heart?" Xemnas asks, before their eyes meets as Saix looks up to face his superior.

"I only knew what you had thought me, but I know now, a heart would have made no difference, at least not if it would have turned me back to what I was before…" Saix whispers, as he kisses Xemnas' hand gently. "I have never been human, when you found me. I had just been in that form for about a day… days before that, I had been nothing but a lost wolf cub…"

"I had a suspicion." Xemnas brush Saix's cheek gently. "Then all this have brought something good, letting me meet such a devoted pet as you."

Saix gives a content smile, as he lets Xemnas pet him as he wanted. If he could take away just a little of Xemnas' sadness, he would do anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Xemnas gave a growl, before he pull his hand back from the screaming nobody, __which had taken the form of a helpless kid. He didn't look older than sixteen. _

"_I'll learn you not to bite the hand of your superior." Xemnas growls, before he pull the confused kid closer, holding him firm in place as he thrashed around, sounding like a little puppy yelling for his mother. _

_Xemnas tries to keep him still for a few minutes, before he understood that it wasn't helping at all, the poor nobody seemed to be in shock, maybe he had amnesia? _

_Saix starts relaxing a little, as Xemnas started brushing his hair gently, hushing gently at him. _

"_That is a good number seven." Xemnas whispers, as Saix had turned in his embrace, hiding against his chest, going over to shivering instead of screaming. "I will take care of you… don't be afraid… Saix…"_

* * *

End of chapter

Next: A last search for Axel, and as the search team returns to the world that never was, their once white world has turned black...


	22. 22nd December Trap

It is my big brothers birthday today ^.^ A round of cheers everyone! ^.^

Warnings: Nope

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_22nd December_**

_Trap_

* * *

"He won't get warm…" Sora stammers, as Tifa comes with more blankets for the silent red head. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"It don't seem like his body can take much more." Tifa whispers, as he looks at the fading form. He looked so defeated, like he had no will to fight at all anymore. "Maybe he will be ok if his friends come for him?"

"Heh… they won't come…" Sora looks worried at Axel, as he gives a groan, as he feels his hands become transparent. "Xemnas didn't want me to go… he doesn't want Zexion to fade either, but he can't risk the others getting hurt."

"What did you want with the keyblade?" Sora asks. Since Axel had protected him, it wasn't evil intentions he had, it was just as he had said. He hadn't had much time. "You could have just asked…or Roxas, he has the keyblade too."

"Xemnas didn't want me to bring you to our world, he fears for our safety. And after he came back, Roxas' keyblade don't work like it should." Axel whispers, before his eyes widens, as he feel his torso get transparent too. "Oh shit that hurt…"

"Why did you want the keyblade?" Sora asks once more, as he takes a new blanket to lie over Axel.

"I wanted to save Zexion, we don't really know what happened, but he got his heart back and he is fading…" Axel whispers, as he feels his energy fade. He felt so tired. "I wanted to try… using the keyblade to get the heart out again…"

"You can still try. I'll come with you!" Sora stammers, and looks at Axel, who do all he can to not fall asleep.

"It's probably too late now…" Axel holds his hands up, as they starts fading more. "I'm fading and I think… Zexion is gone…"

Sora looks sad down at Axel, as the red head close his eyes, and he drifts into an unnatural sleep. They really had to do something. He didn't want Axel to fade, Axel was a good guy!

Sora hesitates a little, before he starts to help the confused Axel up from the bed. Tifa helps him to support the taller man.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asks confused, as he comes into the room with some more blankets.

"I'm going to get him back home…" Sora whispers, as Riku comes to help him support Axel.

"And how do you plan on getting him to their world?" Riku asks, and looks at the once more sleeping Axel. "He is in no condition to open a portal…"

"Someone must come for him, we just have to be sure that they find him!" Sora yells, as they starts to walk out. Tifa comes with a warming blanket to lie over Axel, before they walks into the still raging snow storm.

Axel fades gradually for each step they take.

* * *

Saix looks silent over the areas that had been torched the days before, the snow storm trying to cover, but it seemed the ground were still too warm for it to lie.

He hadn't wanted to believe what Roxas had said, but it did seem like all that lingered of Axel was the faint traces of his powers.

But, it suddenly smells like something was left. It was probably something Roxas hadn't been able to sense, and Saix did have the best sense of smell of them, after Zexion of course.

Saix stands up confused, and he smell into the cold night air. The smell he sensed was coming closer!

A light smell, and a smell of something half dark beside it. The berserker starts to walk quickly towards the smell, and he is almost not able to believe his eyes as the red head appears before him. Sora and Riku does their best to support him as he didn't have any powers to walk for himself anymore.

"Axel!" Saix yells, as he runs to them, and he takes over the red head as Sora and Riku hands him over. "What happened?"

"He fought me… he had won when someone tried to attack me…" Sora looks a little confused at the man that he had once hated so, but at the same time, felt such pity for as he had faded without getting his heart back. "Axel saved my life…"

"Stupid idiot." Saix growls, before he slaps the tired Axel awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I can't… feel my body at all." Axel whispers, before he forces on a smile to the worried Saix. "How did you get past Xemnas?"

"He sent me… he wanted me to be sure if you were gone or not." Saix lifts the tired Axel up into his embrace as he opens a portal, before he looks over at the two by standers. Sora looks like he wants to say something. "Will you help? Zexion might still have the chance of surviving…"

"I'll come." Sora answers and pulls Riku with him into the portal. Saix walks in after, with the smiling Axel in his embrace.

"You did it Axel, you needed to get saved, but you did it." Saix laughs, before he kisses Axel gently on the forehead. "Don't worry… everything will be ok now…"

"I don't think so." Axel whispers, as they come to their world. The snowstorm there is twice as bad as the one in Radiant garden. "Something is wrong…"

Saix looks confused up towards the castle, something was wrong!

"Hey… didn't that castle use to be white and grey?" Sora asks confused, both him and Riku looks at the terrified Saix. The entire castle and 'the world that never was' had been turned black!

"Follow me…" Saix whispers, before he open a new portal, and all of them runs trough, then they appear in the kitchen. Where the others seem to be oblivious of what was happening outside. "Xemnas… I have to talk to Xemnas!"

"Axel!" Roxas and Demyx cheers, before they almost run Saix down as they see the red head. But they fall silent, as Axel didn't react to them. He had become like Zexion. It didn't seem like he would wake up either.

"Will he be ok?" Roxas hiccups, as Saix lay Axel down on the coach, and take the electric blanket that Marluxia had stolen to lay over him.

"I don't know…" Saix whispers, before he gets up from the coach again. "Where is Xemnas?"

"He has been with Zexion ever since you left… why?" Xigbar asks, as it seems Saix was in a panic about something. "And if it is about the keyblade masters… they are behind you…"

"I know that." Saix complains, before he pulls the confused Xigbar over to the window. Xigbar looks confused over their now dark world. "I need Xemnas to explain what the hell is happening here!"

"I am sorry to say that your lord Xemnas will know as little as you all do about this."

Everyone turn confused towards the coach, where the white hooded form stand, leaning over the fading Axel. "But you will all get answers, so don't be afraid…"

No one says anything, before the form moves, and lifts Axel's head gently, about to start to lift the rest of him too as Saix reacts. He gives a growl as he toss towards the unknown figure.

"Stay away from Axel!" Saix growl, but he never reaches, as the light form pulls out a sword that make Saix's Claymore look tiny, a giant handle and a three speared tip.

"Vile beasts should know their place, especially when they are too weak to even have proper heartless'" the creature complains, as it hits hard down. Marluxia and Xigbar react just in time to get Saix away, but the living room table gets splintered by the attack. "We have no use for neither you, Xemnas or that keyblade masters nobody, you are all worthless to us."

"And who are you?" Sora calls his keyblade as the white form turns towards him, then the darkness that had taken over the outside start to pull into that room too.

"I'm the second order…" He answers, before he lifts Axel up, and everyone is about to react, but he is too fast for them, and he fade quickly with Axel, and leaves them one member shorter. "I only need two for all this, the two hearts of the 13th order, with their powers my master will have all he needs."

"Zexion…" Demyx whispers, before he runs over to the silent bed room, and he covers his noose as the darkness becomes to grave. It reaches towards him to try and remove all life that was in him. Demyx turn away, and runs to a corner before he puke. He had never felt so terrible darkness before. It was like the deepest despair, close to what he had felt before he had died. "Zexion and Xemnas are in there…"

Saix tries to move closer to the darkness, but he also feels the same despair as Demyx had, and he turns away as his own deepest hate tried to well up. The memories of his hate towards the hunters return.

"Is anyone… able to get in there…?" Saix pants, as he does all he can to not puke as Demyx had. It felt overwhelming.

"I'll try." Sora answers, and reaches slowly for the darkness that covered the door to the room. It felt cold, but he didn't feel as bad as Saix and Demyx. "I think it is something that only works on nobodies…"

"Then get in there!" Roxas walks over to the confused Sora. "You have to get them out… and we have to help Zexion… he is the greatest guy ever! And… we have to give him this…"

Sora look confused at the small object that Roxas hands him, a small Santa, with blue short hair and a book.

"He never made one himself." Demyx whispers, as he comes over to them, after he had gotten the foul taste out of his mouth. "So we made one for him… he has to come back so we can give it to him…"

"I will do my best." Sora answers, as he gives a reassuring smile to the musician and his own nobody, before he jump into the darkness, and enters the room. He looks confused around as everything seems in a haze. He had to find Zexion and Xemnas… but he started to feel like puking too! The room felt like it was spinning!

He didn't know how long he walked around inside there. It wasn't like a bed room at all. It was like a giant empty space, the ground almost giving out under him as he searched for just a trace of other people in the darkness.

* * *

"How long has he been in there now?" Demyx asks worried, and looks from Roxas to Riku, before he looks up at Saix, who seems to be ready to run right trough the darkness if no one came soon.

"Sora is coming…" Roxas suddenly says, and the darkness opens as the pale brunette pulls himself out. Saix runs to help him pull Xemnas out of the darkness.

"Close the door!" Sora yell, as the darkness starts to try and leave the room and Riku quickly shut the door.

"Where is Zexion?" Saix asks, as he looks down at the panting Xemnas, who tries his best to get his composure back.

"That person… took him away." Xemnas coughs, before he looks confused at the keyblade master. He had thought he was done for when a light had shone trough the darkness… "I thank you… but how did you come here?"

"They came with Axel, I let them come here to help Zexion." Saix answers. Xemnas looks shocked up at him. "Axel is alive… but he is in a similar state as Zexion… that same person took him away too."

"We have to get away!" Xigbar yells, as he and Xaldin come running back into the room. "It seems like the darkness is getting closer… we have to find a place to hide for the moment!"

Saix supports up the tired superior, and they all starts on the retreat. The wolves that had been hiding around in the castle come to join them as they walks past them.

"So, where do we hide?" Larxene complains, as she sends her kunai knives against the darkness. But she gives a scream, as the darkness send it back. "I don't like this at all! This is our home!"

"Less complaining and much more running!" Marluxia complains, and pulls Larxene with him as she had been about to get caught by darkness coming trough the floor. "But I agree! Where the hell do we hide from this?!"

"The basement…" Saix answers, as they come to the security computers, and he pulls Xemnas with him. "Come on, only you know the code, we don't have much time…"

Xemnas gets slowly to his feet, and walks over to the giant computer. Then he starts to write in the code to the computer.

"Hurry!" Demyx whimpers, as he starts to feel the urge to puke again. Xaldin lifts him up unto the computers as the darkness starts to press trough the floor around them. "Wah! I don't want to be attacked in my own home!!"

"Just sit still there." Xaldin complains, before he lifts Roxas up too, before he tosses Sora and Riku up just to be a little nice. "You better hurry Xemnas… we can get the younger ones up, but the rest of us will just break the computers…"

"Xigbar!" Xemnas yells. And Xigbar use his powers to get the others into the air, all of them safe as the darkness covered the floor. And just Xemnas and Saix stands left as the furious Xemnas tries to remember the exact code. He always knew that code! Why the hell was he blank about it now?! "Can someone stop that damned screaming?!"

Everyone goes silent, before it goes up for all of them:

There was a screaming sound that comes from the darkness they had just escaped from.

"What is that?" Sora asks, as he jumps over to the computer Riku stand on, as Xaldin had tossed the poor Riku a little too hard away from Sora.

"Something is coming!" Vexen yell, as the screams close in on them, and then they see them. The wraith like forms flies down the dark corridors. Dirty brown clothes draped over them, their dark hoods shows no face, and their death scythes is held ready to attack. "Oh shit!"

Marluxia gives a confused meep, as Vexen fly up to him, and hides behind him as the terrifying forms close in on them.

"Wah! I don't want to be here!" Larxene lifts her feet up as the darkness had soiled her perfect new boots. "Disappear!"

She toss all the kunai knives she can, but as it had happened once before, it happens again, and everyone curse at the frustrated Larxene as her weapons come back to attack all of them.

"Will you stop that before one of us gets really hurt?!" Xaldin yells, as he use his spears to hit away the kunai that come towards him. "How is it going with the password Xemnas?"

"I have it…" Xemnas cheers, before he push enter, and the load screen comes on. "One minute and we will be home free!"

"What wonderful words." Xigbar cheers, as he can feel his powers start to strain on him. He hadn't had to use them on all of them before. "Oh shit! Here they come!"

The wraiths give wails that echo around them, until their ears started to hurt. Then they descend, and they decide to try and pick out the puniest looking ones first.

But Sora reacts quickly, and grabs his keyblade to counter and the first attack from the wraiths gets pared easy.

"It's opening!" Saix cheers, as the door to the basement opens and he help Demyx and Roxas in. Sora and Riku runs in behind them, before the rest get sent in by the tired Xigbar, who is quite relived as he can set them all down at the other side. "Come on Xemnas!"

"I'm coming." Xemnas starts, and is about to move, when he feels darkness hang over his shoulders.

"Leaving us already dear Xemnas?" The white hooded man whispers, before he lays his arm around the confused Xemnas' neck. "Even thou we don't need you… we can't just let you walk around either, since you are the one most dangerous for us after Zexion and Axel…"

"Xemnas!" Saix yells and is about to run back to get him, when the doors to the basement starts to close, and the last he see of his leader is as he get pulled down into the darkness. And Xemnas fades together with the white hooded form. "Xemnas!!"

* * *

Xemnas opens his eyes, before he looks slowly around in the room.

It was the meeting room wasn't it? The high chairs had been broken, and the room was black, but it had to be the meeting room.

His gaze turns from the room to what is inside it. At one side, Zexion had been laid over one of the broken pillars, his form soon gone, only a faint gradient left of him. Xemnas' gaze turns to the other side of the room, where Axel was. He floats in the air before the hooded form, which seems to whisper something to the sleeping Axel.

Xemnas tries to move, but he didn't feel his body at all. He looks up at the darkness that hold his arms, before he look at the darkness that covers his feet. He can't do anything.

"Don't be afraid lord Xemnas, you won't feel a thing as long as you are in my domain." The conqueror whispers, as he does not take his gaze from the quickly fading Axel. He do what he can to make him fade slower. "My plan went a little too good. I planned on making Axel immobile and eradicate the keyblade master, but it seems Axel didn't want to go along with that, I will have to use time to fix this problem, before I can place his heart back in him."

"What are you doing all this for?" Xemnas hiss to his capturer, who still didn't take his gaze from Axel. "And who are you working for?"

"I'm working for the Order, we are ten orders, I'm the second, that means I am the one closest to our mighty leader, and he gave me this mission to prove myself worthy his trust." He answers, before he turns his gaze slowly towards Xemnas. "The leader of the 13th order isn't a bad trophy to show him, now is it?"

"What do you need Axel and Zexion for?" Xemnas asks, as Axel is transported away. "Where did you send him?!"

"I can't have them together, it will only prove to be a problem for Zexion's passing." He answers, as he walks to the growling Xemnas. "You are worried for both of them aren't you? What a mighty leader indeed… from caring nothing for them, you have gone over to love them all, kingdom hearts is really a mighty power, I can't even burry it in my darkness."

"What are you?" Xemnas growls, as his new enemy opens a portal to go where he had sent Axel.

"I'm the second order… of the heartless."

* * *

End of chapter

A lot happened in this one XD Oh! It will soon be Christmas now!! Yay!

Next: The Unknown's powers fades fast, and before they are too weak, they plan on a counter attack to claim back their lost ones. And the 2nd order of the heartless finally shows his true face.


	23. 23rd December Wish you were here

My big brother is building furniture in his room, so he keeps messing with the internet... Couldn't use it yesterday XD But it is back, for now XD

Warnings: Nope

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_23rd December_**

_Wish you were here_

* * *

Golden yellow eyes was the only source of light in the room, as the pleased man had done his best in restoring the flame tamer's powers to a height that kept him alive. But not enough powers to let him come to again.

"Sleep tight, brave little hero." He whispers gently, as he brush the ice tears away from the poor Axel. Who starts to slowly freeze over. "It will soon be over, you won't feel any pain at all, just sleep while your dear ones fade."

A weak whimper escapes from Axel, as the ice reaches his neck. But the other man takes a gentle hold of his shivering hand, and he brushes it to ease the poor Axel's suffering.

"Don't cry, you will meet them all again as you pass, even your loved Zexion… just fade…" He whispers, and he gives a weak smile as Axel stops his shaking, and his entire body is soon covered in ice. "There, just lie there and be a nice boy until I come back…"

He place a gentle kiss on Axel's forehead, before he pull his hood on again, and he transports out of the room he had hidden Axel in, and he appears in the dark meeting room, where Xemnas goes in and out of faint, while Zexion continues to fade.

He walk slowly over to one of the still standing high chairs above Zexion body, and he feels his energy grow as Zexion fades more and more.

* * *

"But is it smart to do this?" Sora complains, while he tries to once more stop the elder nobodies from leaving the basement. "I bet Xemnas can take care of himself…"

"If he hasn't come back yet something is wrong." Saix gets up to join Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Marluxia. "We will look for him and the others."

"But, none of you are feeling good at the moment!" Riku yells, as he motions to Roxas and Demyx, who had both collapsed over the throne chair Xemnas had there. "You are all getting weaker aren't you? Soon none of you will be able to do a thing!"

"Then it is best to do what we can before that!" Saix growls, before he uses his claymore to support himself.

It seemed to affect the lowest of them first. Vexen had started feeling it a little, and Lexaeus was flat out before Sora, who tries to get life into him again. But Xaldin and Xigbar hadn't felt anything yet, so it was vice to act before all of them were weakened.

"Then I will come with you." Riku almost orders. He didn't like those guys, but he didn't want to let them die before his eyes either, they did nothing wrong at the moment.

"No, stay here and take care of the rest with Sora… we can't risk an ambush." Xigbar says, and pats the tired Demyx on the head. "Don't worry kid, we will find out what is wrong right away, then we will come back and get you all."

"Ok…" Riku walks to Sora, who tries to get life into his own nobody again. "But you better be quick, and don't let the darkness get you!"

"We won't." Saix answers, before he gives sign to Xaldin to open the door, and as it opens, they run quickly out. Riku and Sora runs to lock it again as they were gone.

"What do we do now?" Roxas whimpers, as he use all the powers he has to sit up. No one knew what was wrong with them, but during the night, they had all started loosing their powers one after another. They didn't know if it was because Zexion and Axel were fading, or if something had happened with Xemnas. But Vexen had guessed it was because the darkness had overrun their home. Their world reflected their souls after all, and now it was turning black.

"All we really can do is to sit it out." Demyx whispers, while Roxas helps him to slowly sit up. Both of them rest their heads together so they wouldn't fall down again.

"We will try and find out what is happening to us, find a cure, and then we will help the others." Vexen answers, before he walks over to the weeping Lexaeus, and tosses a potion on him, but nothing happens. "Hm… so it isn't our health that keeps us down, it is already at max, but… how about our magic…?"

Sora comes over to Vexen with an ether, and tosses it over the tired Lexaeus, who turns a little as his magic get restored, before he sit up.

"I feel a little better, but it goes down quick…" Lexaeus answers. Vexen looks thoughtful at him, before he turns to Sora.

"How many ethers do you have?" Vexen asks, and Sora starts to count the small bottles he had. Riku also comes with a few.

"I have 37, but I have about six elixirs, and five mega elixirs." Sora cheers, as he and Riku had counted their items together. "That can help for a little while can't it?"

"Yes, but we will spare it." Vexen answers, and looks over at the two youngest, who both seemed to be close to going into a coma. "Give Roxas and Demyx one each, and give one to Larxene too, then we will spare it all to later… we will have to all go out if the others won't return."

Sora and Riku give out the ethers, and Larxene is soon running around in a rage over getting left behind by Marluxia and the others. While Demyx and Roxas helps Sora get Lexaeus to his feet again.

"All we can do now… is to wait." Vexen sighs, as he looks over at the walls that started to get greyer around them. "And hope for the best…"

"But… they don't know that they have to use ethers." Demyx gets slowly up to his feet. "We have to tell them…"

"Just a moment, Xemnas has the second security system in the next room in there." Vexen point out, and walks into the next room, and everyone are silent, as they hear that Vexen turns on the communication system.

* * *

Saix gives a tired grunt, before he fall to the ground. He just couldn't move anymore, he felt completely drained. Only Xigbar seemed to have a little amount of powers left, but even Xigbar couldn't open the door to the meeting room. They could feel Xemnas' powers inside there, but they couldn't reach, and those wraiths came back at them now and again.

"I think we should just run away!" Xaldin complains, as he use his spears to hold himself up.

"None of us can hope to run now." Marluxia falls down against a wall. He just couldn't move! He felt so powerless. "Shit! I don't want to go down like this!"

A scream break trough the darkness, as the gruesome wraiths decides to take their helpless enemies down once and for all.

"I am not going down like this!" Marluxia growls, as the wraiths had targeted him for their first wave of attacks. And he get up, and he use his scythe to block the attacks, before he hit them back with the last of his might. And he is able to take down one of the wraiths. "Hah! There you got that! Creepy damned thing! You can't even dress right!"

Marluxia is about to attack the next wave of wraiths, but then he just freeze to, and falls hard to the ground. Not able to move his body at all, he… felt so empty.

*This is Vexen!*

All of them look confused up at the speakers, before they come into sight as the sound from the speakers' dispels a little of the darkness covering it.

*If any of you hear me! Use ethers or elixirs when your powers run out! Potions won't work, it is our magic that is fading, not our life!*

Xigbar pull out his ethers, and toss one at the shaking Marluxia, who sit slowly up. He felt top again.

"Ok! Toss ethers at the one beside you!" Xigbar cheers, as he and Marluxia starts to revive the others, and a small bit of hope returns to them. They could get to Xemnas now! All they had to do was to break the door down! "Xaldin! Help me get the door down!"

"Ok!" Xaldin answers and they both run at the door, and they push hard as it seems the darkness at the other side tries to block it. But they use all their powers to keep at it, and after a few moments and about six ethers, the door yield.

"We are inside!" Luxord cheers, as they run into the meeting room, and the confused hooded heartless turns slowly from the fading Zexion and towards them.

"We demand that you stop this at once!" Saix yells, and holds his claymore ready in case he had to fend off anything. "Return our castle to normal!"

"This is as much my castle as yours." He chuckles, as he walks slowly towards them, before he pulls the giant sword easy off his back. "You only claimed it first…"

"Where are Axel and Xemnas!?" Marluxia yells.

"Axel is another place, I placed him to rest." He answers, before he motion to something in the other side of the room, where Xemnas hang, and the darkness that hold him having him completely drained for energy.

"Xemnas!" Saix yells, and only his common sense keeps from running into the obvious trap. The darkness covers the ground under him. "What do you want with Axel and Zexion!? I demand that you answer!!"

"For a mere little pup you sure complain a lot." He complains, before he move. Saix holds his breath as he feels someone stand behind him, and the cold breath goes down his spine. "You might be strong for a nobody, but not that strong."

Saix clutch to his claymore, before he move as fast as he can, while he hits around, and he almost hits down Marluxia and Xigbar in one slash, but the heartless escapes easy.

"Watch it Saix!" Xigbar yells, as it seems Saix is close to lose his cools. He could be a calm fighter most of the time, but now it seemed he were aggravated beyond reason. "You are more lightly going to take down one of us instead!"

Saix give no answer, before a furious roar escapes him. He usually felt ashamed before the others because of his origin, but he was proud of his wolf linage, and no one was going to mock that, and at the same time capture and hurt the people he cared about!

"Xigbar! Shoot open the windows!" Xaldin yells, and the confused Xigbar does as ordered, and the room lights up, as the light from kingdom hearts shower them all. "Now get away!"

All of them run to hide, as Saix gives a terrifying roar. The light from kingdom hearts restores all his powers to max, while his sanity fades into a red haze.

"Such a clever idea. To use kingdom hearts to regain full powers for at least one." The heartless complains, as Saix appears behind him in an instant. "But what made you think that would help?!"

Saix looks confused up, as the heartless grabs unto his face, and drains his powers gradually, before he use an energy surge to push him away. Saix lose his extra energy as the darkness covers the windows, and it allows no light from Kingdom hearts to shine on him.

The berserker tries to get up, but to no avail. The cold from the darkness was too much for him.

"Oh, little Saix, are you tired?" The heartless whispers to him, as he sit down before him. Saix too weak to even care anymore. "How about we end this right away now?"

Saix gives a growl, and tries to get up, as the heartless starts to raise his sword for the cut.

"Now!" Xigbar yell, and both him, Xaldin and Marluxia attacks at once. The confused heartless gets shoot and stabbed from two sides. The spears hold him in place, as Marluxia jump forth, and slash with all his might. "We got him!"

The heartless disappears, and only the white hooded uniform remains, before a soft laughter echo around in the room, and they all turn towards where Zexion was lying, as the heartless returns to stand before him.

"What… is this?" Marluxia is not able to believe his eyes. It just didn't make any sense!

"Zexion?" Saix asks confused, as he looks at the form that stands before them. The same face as their own number six, just a mark under his eye like the one Axel had. Clothes with the heartless mark over his chest, and his hair were longer, and covered the right eye instead of the left. "No… you are something else…"

"I'm the second order of the heartless, but since I have no other name, you are allowed to call me the name I once had, Ienzo."

"You are Ienzo's heartless?" Xemnas asks, as he looks weakly at the form that resembled his little brother.

"Yes, and that is why I said we didn't need you, the wolf nor the keyblade masters nobody." He answers, and the others start to understand. "We are ten heartless, one for each of you, except for you Xemnas, as your heartless came to a pathetic end before the keyblade master could even master his full powers. The keyblade masters unknown has no heartless anymore, as he returned to being a complete being, and you Saix, had never enough power to become both a strong heartless and a strong unknown."

"But, what do you need us for?!" Marluxia yells. He did not like the thought of two of him going around out there.

"We want to become one with our bodies again, we have the heart, you have our bodies." Ienzo answers. "It was proved when Roxas tried to return to his heart, the heart takes control, so if we were to reunite both halves, we as the heart would take control!"

Everyone turns confused, as it seems like Xemnas starts to understand what was happening. And he starts to twist and turn in his prison.

"You… aren't allowed to do this! You aren't allowed to make Zexion fade!" Xemnas yells, and a light emits around him, before the darkness is expelled, and he calls forth his weapons, before he charge for the form with his brother's face.

"Xemnas!" Everyone yells, as it seems Xemnas would get hit down by the giant broadsword, but he is too quick. And he grabs the confused Ienzo hard by the throat, before he pulls him up from the ground.

"That is what is happening isn't it? You transferred your heart into him, and he is slowly getting trapped inside you?" Xemnas growls, as he tightens his grip on the slender throat. "And what did you need Axel for?!"

"He is special." Ienzo laughs, and starts to cough as he get problems to breath. "You never knew just how much power little Lea bore did you? Just bad that most of it got trapped inside his heartless instead of his nobody."

Ienzo reaches out his hand towards the slowly fading Zexion, and before anyone can do anything, as scream breaks out from the poor schemer, as Ienzo pulls more of his powers to himself.

"Stop it!" Xemnas yells in panic, and he takes his gaze away from Ienzo for a moment, and before he can do anything more, Ienzo gets free, and hits his hand hard trough Xemnas' chest.

The confused superior looks shocked down at the amused face of what had once been that of his brother.

"Isn't it a good thing you don't have a heart? I bet this would have hurt a lot more then, dear Xemnas." Ienzo whispers, as he does not break the contact. "Remember, I might be you brother's heartless, but the nobodies have the past memories, we have nothing, the heart has no feelings, it is just a part of the body that makes it work as it should… memories is stored in the soul, as is emotions… you have the soul."

The rest is about to run to their leaders aid, when they all get pulled to the wall and all of them is trapped inside similar darkness prisons as Xemnas had been trapped in. The bored Ienzo leaves the fainted Xemnas to continue with his power-up, after he makes the shaking Zexion relax.

"I'm sorry other, it was too forceful of me, I have to think about the fact that you can be destroyed completely if you are fading as quickly as that." Ienzo whispers, as he brushes Zexion's tears gently away. "He isn't far away, but you can feel him can't you? Your dear Axel, for this passing, you are both united, that is why I had to keep you apart."

Moments of silence, as the nobodies try their best to get loose from their prison, while Xemnas is not able to move from his blood covered spot on the floor.

Then it happens. A scream breaks out from Zexion, his eyes wide in pain as his fading starts to quiver. Ienzo looks confused around to try and find the reason, before he understand what was wrong.

"Lord! What are you doing?! You will destroy him completely if you do it as quick as this?!" Ienzo yell in panic, and looks up as he call forth a sphere before himself, and another white hooded man appears in it. The others look terrified at the fading form before the other, as Axel seems to fade faster than Zexion. "My lord… you will only get problems if you digest him to quick!"

"I am bored of waiting." The other answers, as he starts to absorb Axel faster, before he close the communication sphere. The shaking Ienzo looks at the screaming Zexion, who must have now started to feel his mind fade inside the darkness of his recent nightmares. "Get it over with 2nd order… I need his powers."

"As you wish, my lord…"

* * *

"What time is it?" Roxas asks, as he had woken up for the third time that night.

"It's soon twelve." Demyx whispers, and gives a weak smile from his seat with his back against Roxas. "Happy Christmas Roxas…"

"Happy Christmas Demyx." Roxas whispers back, as he looks sadly down at the small Zexion Santa in his hands. "Happy Christmas, Axel and Zexion, and everybody."

Silence covers the room again, as the last lights in the castle start to blink. The darkness that had been kept out from the basement starts to slowly seep trough.

Everyone had been about to fall asleep once more, to spare their energies. When a sound can be heard from further inside the basement, a pain filled scream.

And everyone gets quickly to their feet, and waits for what to come.

And somewhere in the darkness inside the castle, the clock starts to chime for Christmas.

* * *

End of chapter

Next: It is christmas, but will the 13th order, Sora and Riku even be alive to celebrate it?


	24. 24th December Family

Well, since it is Christmas here now, I will post this XD Merry Christmas everyone ^.^

Warnings: Some blood and violence...

Disclaimer: Sigh, if only this was my characters, then kingdom hearts would not be for kids XD Belongs to Tetsuya Nomura XD

* * *

**A Christmas story**

**_24th December_**

_Family_

* * *

"_I don't want to be home at Christmas…" The young boy whispers, looking slowly up at his teacher, who gave a warm smile back to him. "Why can't I celebrate Christmas together with you and your brother?"_

"_Because then your father will miss you, right?" Ienzo whispers and brush some snow away from Lea's cheeks. _

"_No he won't, after he got a new wife and kid… he don't like me anymore." Lea whispers, and takes a hold of Ienzo's hand. "Can't I come with you? I want to be with you all the time!"_

"_You can't, then people will think I am a kidnapper, I bet your father would be so afraid for you then, maybe he would even cry?" Ienzo whispers, and lead the shivering boy back towards the small house where he lived with his family, stopping to look at the family playing in the snow, the proud father running around with his second wife and their young daughter. _

"_No one would ever cry for me… who would? When even my __father doesn't want me anymore?"_

* * *

The ice around the fire tamer starts to melt and Axel feels the need to breath once more take most of his time, as he feels the strange sensation take over his body.

He felt so cold, so terribly cold. And he couldn't open his eyes at all! He was awake, but he had no powers to move or speak at all. Not even able to fend away the light touches over his chest, as someone starts to pull all the energy out of him.

Why was he there? He had been brought back to the castle to be with Zexion again. They had brought Sora, so Zexion should be ok.

What had happened? And why did so many memories he couldn't remember at all flash in his mind?

If it was his past, hadn't Zexion sealed those memories away? Did that mean that Zexion was…?

* * *

"_Did you come here to pity me again?" The redhead laughs, looking at the silent man that stood in the shadows. "Yes, I managed to get tossed out again! What are you going to do with it? Give me another lecture on how to behave?"_

"_You are too thick headed to understand it anyway." Zexion complains, looking at the defiant youth. "If you hate your father so much, why do you continue to stay then? You are old enough to leave aren't you? Or are you to weak to break free?"_

"_Shut up!" Lea complains, looking away from the cold gaze of the nobody. "I just don't get you, you are twice as old as me, yet you don't seem like you have aged a day since I was little. just what are you?"_

_Zexion looks confused at Lea, he had never expected that question from him… _

_Lea just look at Zexion for a little, before he saw that the face that had always been so stern before earned a new expression, as Zexion looked down, a expression close to sadness in his eyes. _

"_Um… I'm really sorry…" Lea stammers, but found that Zexion wasn't listening to him, instead he turned away, opening a portal as he left, Lea not able to be confused over it, he knew that his kind Ienzo had changed when he had been little, and he knew that what he had been with after that was a creature called Zexion, but he had always taken care of him anyway… but… he just messed everything up!_

_Lea look confused up, as the snow started falling faster, as long as it didn't turn into a snow storm… he didn't have anywhere to stay, and he really didn't want to sit out in a snowstorm. _

_An hour later, and the poor Lea sat helpless in the snowy streets, damn! He had tried to get in at home, but his father had overlooked him, and since everyone in the town thought he were weird, no one wanted to let him in… maybe… he should try the castle? Maybe Zexion would let him in? That damned Saix guy would probably kill him thou, he seemed to think of him as a brat that should be kept away from their home. _

_Lea get slowly up, __trying to get some warmth as he walked towards the castle. He could ask really, really nice if he could stay, Zexion would let him in… right?_

* * *

Axel gives a scream, as his body suddenly starts to hurt. It felt like he got slowly thorn apart from all sides!

His eyes fly open, and tears runs from the bloodshot eyes as the pain overwhelms him. His body fades in a terrifying speed.

* * *

_Lea gives a cough, looking sadly up at the stars in the skies. Shit, how could he have known that they were all gone? It seemed people like them didn't celebrate Christmas, so they didn't feel obliged to stay home when it was. _

_A new and longer cough, as the stars faded behind snow clouds, and the weak redhead lay down in the snow, shivering like crazy, he just didn't have any powers to continue, he… didn't feel his body at all anymore. _

"_How are you feeling?" _

_Lea looks__ weakly up, barely able to see the faint form of Zexion trough hazed eyes. _

"_Cold… really cold." Lea stammers, curling together into a ball to try and keep some warmth, and the worried Zexion walk over to him, trying to brush his cheek to give him some warmth, but that only made Lea shiver more. "So cold…"_

_Zexion just looks helpless at the shivering Lea, there wasn't anything he could do, he had no chance of giving Lea the warmth he needed. _

_The only thing he could do… was to change him before he froze to death. _

* * *

"That was Axel wasn't it?" Sora asks, and everyone gets up as all hears the echo of the screams trough the darkness of the basement.

"He must be down here somewhere!" Demyx yell, and starts to run against the screams. The others follow as it seems the giant iron door that had protected them starts to give in.

After they run for a while, they come to a giant door. "He is there. I can feel him on the other side of the door…"

"Get out of my way!" Lexaeus yell, and Demyx jump away, as Lexaeus run hard at the door, and he breaks it apart.

"Axel!" Roxas yells, as they run into the room, and they look confused up at the scene before them. A white hooded figure seemed to take all the energy out of Axel, as he holds his head over Axel's, so it seems all of Axel's life energy fades into the empty hood. And Axel is almost completely gone. "Get away from him!"

Larxene toss her kunai knives towards the hooded heartless, but it never hits, as a shield appears before the leader of the heartless, and shields him from all harm.

"Why!? Why can't I just be allowed to hurt one thing?!" Larxene cries out. It just wasn't fair!

Roxas and Demyx run to the shield, and start to hit at it as they try to get contact with the shaking Axel. He was awake, they could see his eyes open, but he didn't seem like he had any powers to do anything.

"Axel! Fight it! Axel!" Roxas and Demyx yells. Vexen, Lexaeus and Riku try to destroy the shield by force, as Sora send all the magic spells he could at it.

"Axel wake up!!" Demyx yells, as they almost couldn't see Axel anymore, and the last of his face is almost swallowed up into the back abyss inside the heartless' hood. "You have to save Zexion!! Zexion needs you!!"

* * *

_It was such a weird feeling, first he had been able to see the faint forms of dark creatures dance around him, then all the coldness had faded, and he had felt a warmth from his chest conquer his body, but then it had faded._

_But a new warmth had taken a root deep down in his soul, a warmth that made the snow around him melt away, the next thing he knew, was that someone collected him gently into a warm embrace, laying him over a lap._

"_Where am I? Who am I?" He whispers, looking into the comforting blue eyes._

"_You are in Radiant Garden, your name is Axel." Zexion whispers, and brush his hair gently. It would be ok like this wouldn't it? It meant that Lea would never again feel the pain of getting left behind. _

"_Who… are you?" Axel whispers, starting to fall asleep over the soft lap. _

"_My name is Zexion, and I will take care of you forever."_

* * *

"It is all too late now." The white hooded man whispers, and turns slowly towards the ones outside his shield. "Our plan has succeeded. The two hearts of the 13th order are in our grasp."

"Axel is…" Demyx whispers, as he looks at the last traces of Axel fade. "No!"

Everyone looks confused at Demyx, who suddenly call on his full powers, and he appears at the other side of the shield, while he charges right for the laughing heartless.

"Demyx! Get away from there!" Vexen yell, as all of them feels the tremendous powers build in the creature before them.

"Not yet." The heartless laughs, and stops the confused Demyx easy, as he grabs the Sitar, then he toss it away, and breaks it towards the wall. "Such remarkable powers for such a little and insignificant creature, it makes me want to snap your neck before your heartless gets trough with you."

Demyx close his eyes, as he get pulled up after his neck. The heartless tightens his grip slowly and painful.

"What… are you?" Demyx hiss with the last breath he had left in him, as he tries to reach for the hood to pull it back. "What… did you do to Axel and Zexion?"

No answer, just a hollow laughter, before he pull out a weapon from a sphere formed portal, a black colored katana.

"Just what I will do to you, little water tamer." He laughs, and holds his weapon ready to slash. The yells from the others is heard from the other side of the shield. "Rejoice, you are to be slain by the 1st order of the heartless."

"Burn baby, burn!"

Demyx fall confused to the ground as he is released, and the 1st order backs away as the flames get a hold of his robe, and he pulls it furious off. Before he looks at the grinning red head, which held his weapons ready if his heartless wanted another go at him.

"Axel!" Demyx cheers, before he looks over at the unmasked 1st order. He had pale skin, and black tattoos around one eye, that ends in a metal ornament that holds his hair in place behind the ear. His eyes is deep green, and his hair the same as Axel's, just not so wild. "Two Axel's?"

"I have no name, but you can call me Lea, I am the leader of the order of Heartless, and as I hope you have understood, I am that guys heartless." The 1st order explains, as he looks furious at his grinning counterpart. "How did you return?! I drained all of you!"

"I got called back, I just didn't feel like going without a real fight." Axel laughs, before he calls his flames again. "How about you fuck off now? I'm tired of looking at your sorry excuse of dress up and hair ornaments."

"Heh, I see nothing I can do with this for now, I'll just check to see if everything went ok for your dear Zexion's passing." Lea laughs, before he disappears into a portal. Axel is about to follow, but it close to quick.

"Axel! You are ok!" Roxas cheers, and run to his older friend as the shield between them fade. "We have been so worried for you!"

"You know me, too stubborn to go where anyone wants me to." Axel laughs, before he looks towards the darkness that closed in on them from the destroyed basement doors. "I think it is time to take our home back…"

* * *

Ienzo looks furious down at his nobody. Why didn't it allow him to take more? It had just suddenly stopped! It shouldn't be possible as long as Zexion were in a deep sleep!

"What the hell is keeping you here now?! Your Axel has faded long ago!" Ienzo yells furious, as the once fading form under him start to get some solid feeling again. "This shouldn't be possible!"

"Zexion…" Xemnas gives a faint smile as his younger brother starts to manifest before them once more. "Heh, you lost… heart."

"Then I will just take what I came here for!" Ienzo yells furious, and everyone looks confused as Ienzo brush the hair out of Zexion's face. "The eye that would only be granted to the first that turned, the eye that he got before me…"

Everyone watch in terror, as Ienzo use all his might, and digs into the eyeball socket. Before he pulls the black eye out, and he looks quite pleased at the blood covered eyeball, as it change into a black diamond.

"Now we at least have the eye." Ienzo laughs, before he tosses the now completely restored Zexion away. Xemnas crawls over to him as he lands beside him, and he holds him close. "Such warm feelings you have all gotten from just this one Christmas…"

"Give his eye back." Xemnas hiss as he looks directly at the heartless of his brother. "Give it back! And set the others free… now!"

Xemnas send his energy towards the confused Ienzo, who gives a cry, as he gets hit back.

"He is weaker." Saix feels the prison that holds him towards the wall crumble. "He is as strong as us now, without Zexion's energy."

"That is true, we are all the same strength as our counterparts, that is why I waited to appear, until I had drained enough of Zexion to be able to fight for real." Ienzo complains, before he gives a new cry, as Xemnas once more have him in a death hold, and he tries to crush the slender neck with all his might. "X...Xemnas…"

"You said it yourself, you aren't my brother at all, and if I have to choose between you and Zexion, I will choose him anytime." Xemnas growls and he waits to hear the slender neck break.

"L…Lea…" Ienzo hiccups. Xemnas turns confused to see the leader of the heartless charge at him.

"Xemnas!" Saix yell and Xemnas gives a confused grunt, as he is tackled to the floor, and he looks a little dumb folded up at the sighing Saix. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, stay with Zexion." Xemnas whispers and Saix nod, as he lifts the still dormant Zexion gently up. Marluxia comes over to try and stop the bleeding from the empty socket. "You are Lea's heartless, right?"

"I am." He whispers, and gives a bow to the nobodies' leader, as he holds the fainted Ienzo in his grip. "You may call me Lea."

"Axel, what did you do to Axel?" Saix asks, as he feels the terrible powers from the heartless before them.

"I absorbed him." Lea answers, before he looks over at the flames that burns trough the darkness to the meeting room. "But he escaped…"

The darkness is lifted, as the others enter the room. Sora and Roxas charge for the heartless' as they call their keyblades, and the others are ready to send their best attacks towards them if they escaped Sora and Roxas' attacks.

"It seems we are outnumbered, we will meet again later, 13th order." Lea laughs, as he fades into a portal together with Ienzo. "And just remember, we got the eye stone, it is only a matter of time before we find out how it works."

And as the two heartless' leaves, the darkness leaves with them.

"Is everyone ok?" Vexen asks, as he use some potions to heal the tired Xemnas, who didn't have the power to get up from the floor at all.

"Zexion…" Axel whispers, as he sits down beside the still dormant schemer. He was cold again at least. "Sora, can you… try to remove his heart?"

"Ok." Sora answers, and holds his keyblade over Zexion's chest. "Why didn't you get Roxas to do it?"

"Since you are the one with the original one." Axel point out, as he looks with hope at the faint light that appeared as Sora unlocked the heart. "I think that is enough…"

Axel hesitates a little, before he lay his hand down, and pulls the un-beating heart out of Zexion's chest, and the heart starts its travel back to it's other owner.

"Axel?"

Everyone cheers out, as the weak blue eye opens, and a tired Zexion looks around at his family. Everyone looks worried back at him.

"Did… something happen?" Zexion whispers, as Axel gives him a death hug. Roxas and Demyx starts to dance around him. "My… eye hurts…"

Zexion is about to brush his sore eye, but he looks confused as he only find an empty socket.

"We will explain everything, let us just get back to the kitchen first." Xemnas sighs, before he looks over at the confused Saix. "I'm hungry, make dinner."

"Of course." Saix sighs, and he supports Xemnas as everyone walks towards the kitchen. Axel lifts the tired Zexion gently up. "It seems everything is back to normal."

* * *

All over the world, children started to awake for their Christmas celebrations, finding their living rooms decorated, and the Christmas trees glowing magically.

This wasn't what meets the 13th order as they returned to the darkness free living room.

The tree that they hadn't even had time to decorate was thorn to shreds, and the ginger snaps had gotten frozen over and drained completely by the darkness, leaving only something that seamed more like chunks of coal.

"I don't think we will have any Christmas after all." Xigbar sighs, while he pats the sniffling Demyx on the head. "Don't worry, we are all alive, and that is more than we should have hoped for after all that has happened."

Demyx gives a nod, before he turns towards Axel and Zexion, and he puts on a brave smile for the weak Zexion, who had gotten everything explained on the way there.

"I'll make dinner, and then we can at least get some strength back." Saix sighs, before he walks to the refrigerator, but he looks confused inside it. Everything was black. "The darkness even took our food. I'll take a trip to the town…"

"The towns are closed for Christmas." Riku point out, as he looks with pity at the silent gang. They didn't have Christmas, and they didn't have food at all. "Hey, if one of you can come with us to Radiant Garden, we can get at least some food, I bet Tifa has something she can share with all of you."

"Really?" Roxas cheers. And both he, Demyx and Larxene dances around the confused Riku. "I can come with you!"

"We will try to clean up a little here." Vexen looks at the mess. Everything living had been drained, so all the plants they had was long gone. It seemed Marluxia felt worse about that and the tree. "Marluxia, can you do something about the plants?"

"I will try, but I don't know if it can work." Marluxia whispers, as he tries to breathe some life back into the flowers that stood in the window. He give a weak smile as the colors returned.

"We are leaving now." Roxas cheers, before he opens a portal for himself and the two outsiders. "We will come back soon, with lots and lots of food!"

And they fade, and the rest does their best in tending to both Xemnas and Zexion, while also cleaning up the destroyed kitchen and living room.

"How is your eye?" Axel whispers, as he checks the empty socket. "It seems like it will be ok, we aren't humans after all, then I think it would have been worse."

"It doesn't really hurt anymore either." Zexion whispers and lays his head content over Axel's shoulder. "I heard you call for me… so I couldn't fade…"

"And I heard you call for me in my sleep." Axel brushes the messy hair gently. "I won't let you go, as long as you don't let me go."

Zexion nods content. The others sighs dreamy as they watch them, they looked so cute together, a perfect match.

"So, how are you feeling Xemnas?" Saix asks, as he looks at the tired leader, who tries to rest in the coach. "You have to take it easy for the time being, you lost a lot of blood, it's a wonder you didn't bleed dry tonight."

"Thanks for the worry." Xemnas chuckles, before he lays his arm gently around the confused Saix. "Thank you for being there for me all the time. I wouldn't know what to do if you hadn't kept me calm."

"Anytime." Saix brush the grinning Xemnas' hair gently.

"I think everyone except me is getting some love here." Larxene sighs, as he looks over the living room. Demyx sits with Xigbar and Xaldin, and tries to arrange the small Santa's that had survived the entire ordeal. Marluxia and Vexen try to restore the parts of the Christmas tree into one big object.

"Don't be stupid, we aren't getting any either." Luxord laughs and points over at the sighing Lexaeus, who looks dreamy over the room. Everyone seemed so happy, that made him happy too! He wanted everyone to be happy. "We don't care, so I don't see why you have to, we can hit one of the bars in Radiant Garden for New Year, and maybe you can score?"

"I like that idea." She laughs, as she sits down with the humming Lexaeus, and looks over the others, and Luxord soon joins them. "I like the idea of all of us happy together too. We are one big happy family."

"I wonder if all the kids in the orphanage have much fun now." Lexaeus sighs, as he looks up at the fading snowstorm outside. "I can almost hear them laugh and have fun."

"Um, Lexaeus…" Larxene stammers, before both she and Luxord jumps away, as an army of kids charge at the unknowing Lexaeus. "How did they get here?"

"Uncle Lexaeus! We are going to celebrate Christmas together!" The kids' cheers and the confused Xemnas try to understand what was happening. How could an army of kids come all the way there? "It will be so fun!"

"I thought it would be an idea to bring all of them." Tifa giggles, as she walks over to the kitchen with the food she had carried. Denzel and Marlene come after her with their own share of Christmas food. "Cloud and Riku are carrying the Christmas decorations, and Roxas and Sora will come with the Christmas presents."

"Presents?" Demyx cheers and kicks down the confused Xigbar as he runs to meet Roxas and Sora.

"We forgot." Saix sighs, and Xemnas nods. "We brought presents for everyone. We just left it with Tifa so none of you would start looking for them…"

"So, we still have presents?" Xigbar cheers, before he starts to dance around with the singing Demyx. "Yay, we are having Christmas! We are even getting presents!"

"Heh, it seems everything worked out anyway then." Axel laughs, as he place the tired Zexion over his lap. "I think I am starting to like Christmas again, it is ok, as long as you have a family that want's to spend it with you."

Zexion gives a warm smile, before he looks confused over at Roxas and Demyx, who carries the small Santa family they had been able to patch together again over to them.

"We arranged the family again." Demyx cheers and Roxas hands Zexion the Santa they had made of him. "We even made a Santa for you… you forgot it."

"I didn't even think about it." Zexion takes the Santa, before he set it back with the others. Axel quickly sets his own together with Zexion.

"There, now everything is ok." Axel laughs, and kisses the content Zexion on the cheek.

"Hey, you two know the tradition about mistletoe right?" Saix laughs. Axel and Zexion looks confused up at the branch Xemnas hold over them.

"I know it is a sorry excuse for mistletoe." Xemnas complains, and blush a little as everyone laugh of the branch he had stolen from the remains of the tree that Marluxia and Vexen now had started decorating. "But you still have to kiss."

"I don't mind." Axel snickers, and smiles to the blushing Zexion. "You are so cute, I just love you."

Zexion blush more, as Axel leans closer and he kiss him gently as the others cheers for them.

It did seem that the 13th order really had become a family, and if luck was with them, this wouldn't be their last Christmas.

* * *

End of story

Well, hope everyone liked the story ^.^

I know there is a lot left of story on this one XD After all, the order of the heartless is 10 XD And now I have just written about two of them XD But I am writing more. A summer story, where this story continues, and the rest of the order is revealed.

I have six chapters done now, and the plot thought out, so if people won't mind slow update I might be able to start posting soon =)

I can give a small teaser:

Xemnas is tired of a full house, and decides that to get everyone exept from Saix and Zexion into work. Lea appears again, and tries to earn affection from Zexion, while the suprisingly nervous Ienzo seems to be the one that the rest of the order of the heartless owes their respect.

And some of the crazy things that happens during the summer vacation in the world that never was is: A try on their own tv broadcast, a vampire outbreak, a trip to the beach and Lexaeus orders them to put on a play for the kids.


End file.
